Witches meet Warlocks
by Loveydove
Summary: Edited chapters 6-18 Teenage warlocks have to move with their teachers, and they are moving in with girls they don't know and they don't know are witches, will they find out? Will love blossom? They must survive the life which had been turned upside down.
1. Madness at the warlock house!

**Edited the chapter-This is my first fiction so some flames but not a lot maybe some flame but something nice after. Well here it is. **

**Don't Own Naruto, if I did, I would have made Sasuke and Sakura have a relationship already.**

* * *

**Madness at the warlock house!**

It is sunny and there are no clouds in the air, but the teenage warlocks are not happy at all. Kakashi said he had some important news, and to them that was never good. **(Shikamaru wasn't happy about the clouds but he is even unhappier about this.)** All of them are outside now, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Konohamaru, Kiba, Zaku, Kankuro, Tonbo, Mozuku, and Izumo were in the air with their broom sticks _**(They use them to).**_ Cody, Gaara, and Lenny, who had his eyes closed, were in the shade of a big cherry blossom tree thinking about their sisters, Sakura; they were really worried since they didn't get a call from her like she said. The others besides their cousin Konohamaru and family friend Kankuro don't know this, so they were wondering if they were sick.

"Teme, what is wrong with them? Why don't they come up here?" yelled Naruto, who was wearing bright orange pants and black on top and orange on the bottom of his jacket that was opened to reveal a black shirt, which revealed a necklace that had greenish blue gem with a silver ball on either side. The gem was made of "Crystal Gem" and he was given the necklace by someone he met a long time ago. He had accomplished a goal and got it in reward. His bright blonde hair shining in the sun, and he had three scars across both sides of his cheeks that made him look like a fox. "Why won't he talk to us? Why are they so cold to us now, not even Lenny-nkicki is that way? _**(Lenny-nkicki means little Lenny I think)**_ Teme!"

"Dobe, stop with the questions, I don't know, nor care." Sasuke (said Teme) said, who had dark blue jeans a white t-shirt with a black zipper up vest that had a gray hoodie on it, and he is wearing a black wrist band on his right hand. His usual black hair, which has spikes in it, looks like its tinted dark blue in the sun, he also had three black cartilage piercings on his left ear, and on his right ear lobe was a silver hoop with two small dull black studs that are underneath the hoop. "Leave them alone if they aren't for talking."

"Uchiha is right for once." Neji said, who was wearing dark blue jean, a black and gray stripped t-shirt and a gray vest, his right hand had bandages up to the sleeves of his t-shirt, and his brown hair was tied at the end of his hair to look like a loose pony tail. He had a symbol engraved on his forehead **(Same as the anime)** Earning a glare from said man. A very angry one at that, he just glared back. It turned into a glaring contest, until….

"Damn it. Why in hells name did she not call us yet, damn?" said nobody but Gaara, who had on grayish blue jeans, and a dark brown tank top that had a light brown rim around the neckline and red 3E3 surrounded by a red line that made a rectangle. His deep red hair shimmering in the sunlight, and the wind blowing it in front of the tattoo of the Japanese symbol for love. His black eyeliner prominent compared to his complexion. Similar to Sasuke with piercings except that the colors were different and they were on opposite ears, so it was his right ear with the three cartilage piercings, in order of color on his ear was emerald green, gold, and then another emerald green. His left ear lobe was different not only in color but in order, his was gold stud, then green hoop, then gold stud.

Most of the teenage warlocks landed, the ones who stayed up in the sky was Kankuro, who had on black pants and a black t-shirt that had three quarter sleeves, and the shirt opened, which he wore a net shirt under, he also had piercings like Sasuke but his three cartilage and two studs were a brown and the hoop was gold, and Konohamaru, who was wearing gray pants, a green zipper shirt, the zipper was a darker green, and a scarf that was a mixture of green and blue, since they both knew what was happening but they didn't have anxiety like Cody, Gaara, and Lenny were. Those who landed were making confused faces but Neji and Sasuke smirk and Naruto had a huge grin on his face and his deep blue eyes showed mischief.

"So your _Girlfriend _hasn't called yet?" asked Naruto, everyone began to smirk then.

"No she isn't any of ours girlfriend _**(Not Lenny's girlfriend, nor Cody's or Gaara's, it is Sakura their sister. Like said no one knows that they have a sister but Konohamaru because they are cousins' but he is afraid of Gaara because Gaara is over protective of her so he doesn't say anything). **_If we wanted you to know we would have said something. Gaara don't kill them that would be a bigger mess to clean up for her than last time." said Lenny, opening one eye, "Besides she hates blood. And she can kill us or give us a punishment like last time and no way am I doing that again." He muttered, he was wearing an outfit similar to Gaara's, but his was black pants and white tank with the writing on it a light blue, and the rim of the neckline was also light blue. He had piercings like Gaara, the same way, and same order, but different colors. His three cartilages were on his right and they were, in this order, light silvery blue, emerald green, and light silvery blue again. Then on his left ear lobe was the emerald green stud, then the light silvery blue hoop, and then ending with a emerald green stud. His hair was white with a red streak on it.

"Okay, the last part sounds interesting since you usually aren't afraid of anything. But why can't we know?" said Zaku, earning a very deathly glare from Gaara saying Shut- the-hell-up-or-get-killed. Zaku was wearing something similar to Kankuro but he was in brown and tan colors, he had on the sound proof head phones around his neck, and his black hair was defying gravity by sticking up and leaning to the right, without any gel. He had black hoop on his left ear lobe and a black cartilage on his other.

"That is still none of your concern, but she really should have called. Could she be dumb enough to not call us if she were hurt from someone or what?" Cody said; who was also wearing something similar to his brothers, though the pants were black and the tank was neon yellow with black writing and neckline. Like his other two brothers he had the same piercings but different colors, same color order of Lenny but instead of light silvery blue it, it is eccentric neon yellow. His hair like his brother Gaara, was red but his had a streak of white in it.

"You dummy, she always has and she would now, she calls us first and not her cousin who has the philosophy- kill every male that nears her, her cousins, and those who are considered family, even though they live closer but she calls us and tells us to call. So I don't think that we have to worry." Lenny said.

"You youthful three are ignoring us now aren't you." Lee said, he was wearing his green spandex pants with his orange leg warmers, and his green spandex shirt, and he had a orange button down shirt hat was opened, by request to by the others, and he had bandage tape a little past his elbows on both arms.

"Uh oh yeah go away." Cody said.

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE LIVING ROOM TO HEAR WHAT IMPORTANT THING KAKASHI HAS TO SAY."

"Oh Boy!" they all said sarcastically, dreading the fact that it was Kakashi that has to say it. When they entered, Itachi, Iruka, Ibiki, Asuma, Kotetsu, Hayate, Yashamaru, and Genma were on the couch, so they had to sit on the floor. Kakash, who was wearing dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a white button down shirt over and his mask and his left eye covered like usual, came in an hour later and said sorry I forgot it so I waited for it, and got yelled at by Naruto and Konohamaru. Earning hits by Sasuke and Lenny. And the word idiot from Kiba, which caused a big fight but was stopped when door bell rang. Neji went to answer it but Kakashi stopped him.

"It is rude to not open the door, they know we are here." Neji said.

"Well it has to do with my important announcement totally made by me and me alone," smirking under his mask, " we are moving in with my fiancé, her co-teachers, and students, there are the same number as we got in here and no buts. They were thrilled to hear it and they want to meet you." Said Kakashi, earning a….

"You are dead meat." From our one and only Gaara, he may be over protective of Sakura but he was still protective of all his sisters. Everyone was confused, so Neji opened the door to find…

* * *

**Well here is the edited chapter. I am editing all chapters, and adding more detail. Read and Review please! If anyone has suggestions for clothes for either the girls or boys go right ahead and write it, but if you do make sure its a really good description- like colors, size of sleeves if it was that, necklaces, bracelets, ect. I would really appreciate them and I will make sure to thank you.**


	2. More Madness

**This is now edited!**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Now… More Madness!

Neji opened the door to find a man dressed in a black suit that had a white dress shirt under it, and a black tie. He had a large white charter bus that had black waves behind him and everyone was now glaring at him or Kakashi. Everyone was picturing Kakashi dying then and there.

"Hello Shall I move all suitcases to the bus? My name is Izzy, and I will be your driver." Man in the suit said, now known as Izzy.

"Well, sorry but our packing was delayed. We will be ready in a couple of minutes. And we will bring our suitcases outside for you, since we are late." Kakashi said as he was the only one not glaring and picturing himself dying.

"Of course, I will be outside to load things onto the bus. Although you should pack a carrying on bag because it is an probably about six hours, and we have food on the bus, so all you need are things to keep you entertained, and if you have DVDs to watch we have a DVD player for you, and the bus has an internet wireless connection." He said.

**-Boys are now packing-**

The boys had all their doors opened so they could talk to each other, or in some cases yell.

"Why do we have to take a bus? Why in the world are you making us move? And why are you throwing stuff at Kakashi-sensei?" Yelled Naruto, he had started to pack his clothes like the rest, which means that they were stuffed into a suitcase. Then getting bonked on the head from Sasuke, who was next to him, folding clothes and putting them into piles.

"Well, I forgot to tell them we are warlocks, so they had a driver of one of the students families come here. And second you will be able to learn a lot more, and get to know more people. You will have more of a choice for girls, sports, and other subject you like." Kakashi said to him, sneaking in the girls' part because each girl there would have a secret admirer once they got there. He had already packed and had a carry bag that had stuff he would need on the bus, like his Icha Icha paradise.

"Nice try about Girls Kakashi, but not something I am going to like." Sasuke said he had gotten the hint about getting a girl. He had finished putting clothes into piles, and then he did a simple spell to condense the clothing and put it in to the suitcase. He then wrapped the pictures of family that had been placed in picture frames, and condensed them as well, and packed them. Shoes and some of his movies, and games were condensed to fit as well. Everything fit nicely and he was able to close the suitcase. He had been started to pack a carryon bag, like Blue Game-boy SP, Blue silvery Nintendo DS, and games, mostly fighting, to fit the players and black silvery IPod with silver sound proof head phones.

"Uchiha is right once again. New record." Neji said, also not big on the hinting. He was being smart like Sasuke and did the same thing. His carryon bag consisted of a White Game-boy PS, white Nintendo DS, and games, mostly fighting, to fit the players, and gold IPod with white sound proof head phones. The others that had been smart were Shikamaru, Itachi, Iruka, Ibiki, Asuma, Hayate, Genma, Yashamaru, Gaara, Lenny, Cody, and Kankuro. Lee didn't have many different clothes and his weights were already in a pack that had a spell on it. So he didn't need many condensing spells.

"That still doesn't answer why Gaara, Cody, and Lenny-nkicki are throwing things." Yelled Naruto, who was having trouble zipping up the suitcase and hadn't even started on a carryon bag. There were others in the same place, they were Kiba, Tonbo, Mozuku, Izumo, Kotetsu, Konohamaru, and Zaku.

"Yeah well, you'll find out soon enough. And Sasuke help Naruto with his suitcase and throw together a carryon fast. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro help the others with suitcases and the carryon as well. " Kakashi said, "Now is everyone ready. Let's get downstairs and on the bus." Neji, and Sasuke scolded, then hit the ones they were helping, Sasuke was helping Naruto, and Neji was helping Kiba and Zaku. Shikamaru muttered troublesome, and that it was a drag, but helped Konohamaru, and Kotetsu anyway. Kankuro didn't say anything, and helped Izumo, and Mozuku. '_This will be hell living with the girls again. I mean Lee squared, Gaara, and the sadist girls that will be there. Well at least it will be entertaining to watch the guys fall for the girls and the girls to fall for the guys, and it won't be boring,_' Kankuro thought. They had finally finished, they grabbed their respective suitcase(s) and carryon, and brought them downstairs and carried them outside. They put their suitcases by the charter bus. Izzy put the suitcases on the charter bus, and everyone got situated. Everyone sitting by those they were closer to, and pulled out a game and/ or IPod. Once they were finished getting situated, Izzy started to drive.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the edited version. I will try to make sure to either put the owner of thoughts after/before or I will make it where the talking. Read and review- again descriptions are appreciated, though they may not be in the beginning chapters. I would also appreciate names of games for both Nintendo DS, and Game-boy PS, and movies the characters may like, or music they may like. **


	3. Madness on the Bus!

**Edited version.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was doing their own thing, mostly trying to get used to the fact that they had to move and being quiet. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Ibiki, Asuma, Kotetsu, Hayate, Yashamaru, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Genma were all asleep or at least pretending to sleep (they were thinking) with their sound proof head phones on, Kakashi had the Icha Icha book on his face. Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Zaku, Kankuro, Tonbo, Mozuku, Izumo, and Iruka were awake, sitting in a circle and trying to settle the fact about moving into a house with more people and more things to do and they might not get to use magic. It was quiet until….

"We may not get to use magic!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Keep it down, Dope." Sasuke says, which was a amazing since he had sound proof head phones on, and still heard him. Sasuke was the one sitting next to him though, and he was trying to keep magic unaware from other people who didn't know about it, like their bus driver, and anyone he would tell.

"She still hasn't called yet! This is annoying; she is so punctual about these things." Cody yelled worriedly, he had a combination of worried and fearful expression on.

"HUH?" Itachi, Ibiki, Asuma, Kotetsu, Hayate, Yashamaru, Genma, and Iruka said at once. All of them except Iruka had sound proof head phones on, amazing how they couldn't hear Naruto but heard Cody. Though, maybe they were just used to Naruto's explosions and weren't used to Cody yelling so they responded.

"We have tried already, they won't talk about it." Neji said with his eyes still closed and sound proof head phones still on.

"Yeah! Are you three sure she isn't one of your girlfriends?" Yelled Naruto.

"We are sure! And at this stupid rate you will find out soon. You are so dead Kakashi. You planned this bastard." Lenny said. "She is….. Let's just say she is someone the six of us know since we were little."

"Wait six?" Naruto yelled.

"Konohamaru knows too, we are cousins. Kankuro is a family friend, as well. And we knew Kaka-teme since we were little to so he knows." Cody informed them.

"Sorry, I forgot… Is that someone's phone?" Naruto said.

"It's mine." Konohamaru says, he picks it up and the girl on the phone says not to say her name and pretend it isn't her. _**(Please tell me you all know it is Sakura, because I did write and say it in the first chapter, with the actual story.) **_So he says, "um yeah, I would like to hear about the restaurant opening," and in return she says that she is okay, she just didn't want to tell them about the whole thing about Kakashi-sensei asking, "UH huh…" Just now Gaara, Cody, and Lenny all go out of the room to get food and talk about Sakura, and try to contact her. "Gaara, Cody, and Lenny left, so can I stop acting like it is an ad…. Ok, thanks so I'll tell them shortly and they are probably gonna call you." She says she will turn off the phone like a dead battery, because she has to finish everything before they get there. They have about four hours left and they will be arriving at night. "Gotcha….. I will sure you won't get yelled at and I will make sure Kaka-sensei and Kank won't say anything. If they do I will call TNT, Tay, and Demon and tell them something that will make them kill. ….. I will be fine talking to them I will hide behind Sasuke… I will make sure to thank him." He hung up and now the Uchiha was glaring as if, what-did-you-say-you-were-gonna-do look. "Yeah well. Said girl we talked about called….. I will be hiding behind Sasuke, sorry and thanks Sasuke." He went behind Sasuke and peeked out from behind to inform, "Oh, and Kank, Kaka-sensei no telling anything that you heard, I will send Tay, TNT, and Demon after you guys. I may not know what right now, but I can find something to tell them." As he had finished Cody, Gaara, and Lenny came out and noticed that their cousin was hiding behind Sasuke.

"Why is Konohamaru hiding?" Cody asks.

"Well…she just…called…phone is…kind of dead… and she said she was okay so no worries…." Konohamaru says with a big grin and rubbing his head with his right hand. Which cause a series of glares, but then they accepted the answer. And everyone else was confused, with funny faces.

Gaara and Lenny glared longer than Cody, who had gone with Kankuro and Kakashi into the kitchen area. Gaara and Lenny had followed and after awhile Konohamaru followed after he was sure he was safe. Before getting to the area, he had bowed to Sasuke and "Thanks again for letting me hide behind you." And left.

The six came back to the group with food for everyone, and gave them and continued to bring food out till everyone had food. And brought out some for themselves. Everyone ate what was made by Gaara, but at the time of consumption they didn't know it was made by Gaara, until after they finished eating it. Everyone said it was good and all of them took a nap of sorts for awhile, which was hard because of Naruto's snoring, and when they woke up they had two more hours left. So they just watched a horror movie, which was okay for Lenny and Konohamaru. They just got into the city and it was 11:45 pm.

"Kakashi, it is a Thursday night at 11:45 pm. We are not just gonna knock and wake them up, are we?" Genma asked, who was wearing black jeans, and dark purple t-shirt, and a light purple button down shirt, he had black shoes, and he had a black bandana looking thing **(Same as the anime but it is black), **and his toothpick in his mouth.

"No we are not. The driver will help get our things out and we will bring them in. I have a spare key to use, we just put our stuff by the wall of the hallway and we head into the living room, and we can get some sleep. You will not attend school till Tuesday because my beautiful fiancé says it will be Friday and it will be pointless so we get to sleep. They have Monday off because they always have Monday off. So do you all understand?" Kakashi said.

"Yes." Came everyone's reply. So they got to the house and since it was pitch black outside they couldn't see. They moved all the suitcases to where Kakashi said and went to the living room to sleep until they got their rooms.

Little did they know fifteen minutes after they all had fallen to sleep, someone, who was wearing a white strapless dress that flowed to the grown and it wasn't form fitting and white slipper like flats, came down stairs and lifted all of their heads up and put pillows under them, she even covered them up, but one person made her stop from getting back up after covering him. It was a certain Uchiha by the name of Sasuke. She gently rubbed her fingers to move his bangs away from his face and gently touched his cheek and rubbed his face thinking 'His face is so soft and smooth, he looks cute when he sleeps.' Then she got back up and put a spell that would lift some of the suitcases and brought them to the rooms, and she continued this until they were all up in the right rooms. She quietly went to the kitchen and made the other students' lunch for school, then started on the lunch the boys could heat up in the microwave. Then she went on with laundry, and came up to the kitchen to get a drink of water and a snack.

* * *

**Edited version- i hope you like it. again any suggestions to clothing and likes and dislikes. Read and Review! Thanks!**


	4. Morning, you need more sleep

**edited, not much but still some changes.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The girl was getting a snack when someone entered the kitchen; it was Sasuke, who she knows by the name she gave him, cute boy, came in. He was hungry and he wanted some tomatoes. He saw her and said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping it is 2:00 am?"

"I had a bad dream and it is ok for me to be awake. But you should be asleep from your trip over here." She said.

"I was a hungry and you should be resting for school."

"Nope, I am really ok. But if you are hungry I am making something right now."

"Hn. I will just have some tomatoes."

"You can have some; here I will get them for you. And it would be better if you eat a little of what I made so you don't turn red." She had gave him a smile that made him want to smile but he was able to win, so no smile came onto his face.

"Turn red?" he responded intrigued and confused and disbelieving.

"Yeah, if you eat too much of a food, you turn the color of the food. And it did happen to my sister. It was funny to see her skin so green."

"Hn. Fine." She served him the dumplings with some orange gravy, and gave him his tomatoes. He looked at the gravy, but all she said was…

"You will like it, promise." And she gave the smile that she does on the anime and manga that everyone has to smile because seeing her smile makes a smile tug its way on other people's faces. So he tried it and he was surprised to see it was excellent.

"This is good."

"See I told you. Are you going to go back to sleep after this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Hn."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I will answer yours if you answer mine."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Why won't you go back to sleep? You have been up since how long? You have school tomorrow."

"It is something that happened when I was seven and it is haunting me. Now you."

"I had a bad dream as well."

"Hmm…I have an idea. Follow me." She then grabs his hand and pulls him quietly into the living room. She gets him to lie down. She puts his head on her lap and then he quietly asks…

"What are you doing?"

"You will see." And with that she starts to sing quietly, even if someone woke up they would be asleep because she is singing a lullaby, and she is gently caressing his head with her soft gently fingers and she can see that he is falling to sleep. After he falls to sleep she just caresses his face, and after awhile she tries to get up, but he turns in his sleep and slides his arms around her waist, so she couldn't get away. "Ummm…. What now?" She asked quietly. She just sits there trying to think, but then he was able to get his arms under her legs _**(she was sitting on her legs).**_ Because of the change she lifted herself as to not crush his arm, he then pulled her upper part of her legs forward so she fell but her hands stopped her from falling on top of him. But apparently it was good for him; he pulled her toward him like she was a stuffed animal or something. After he had her next to him he pulled her close, so that her face was in the crook of his neck. She thought he smelled really good and she then started to feel sleepier. He then moved one of his hands and put it on her head, trying to move his fingers through her hair, but her hair was tied up. So first he removed the clip and then ran his fingers through her hair. After that he moved his hand back to her waist and pulled her even closer. He kept moving his head like he was smelling her hair, but then he stopped due to the fact that he was able to smell her better after he put his face in her hair. After a couple of minutes she also fell to sleep and after that he kissed her head in his sleep.

Although everyone seemed to be asleep, six of them were not asleep; Kakashi, Genma, Yashamaru, Hayate, Ibiki, and Itachi were all watching quietly at the cold student and the girl. As they watched, she cuddled into Sasuke a.k.a. cute boy as she calls him right now.

At 5:45 am, another girl comes down and out of shock gasps. She then realizes that the girl is asleep peacefully, she doesn't want to wake her up, but she has to.

"Oneesama… You should get up…..if the others find out they will be angry…. Oneesama…" she said.

" Moegi-nkicki-kun …. You are right, but I feel good, I didn't have another bad dream like I usually do. Well, I guess I am up now." Girl, who is also known by Oneesama, said.

"I will check on the laundry, you go take a shower." Girl, known as Moegi, said.

"Okay. But this boy is really cute. Although you might think Kono-nkicki-chan is cuter." Oneesama said, earning a blush from Moegi.

"I don't like Konohamaru-kun!" She whispered furiously.

"Who said anything about liking him? I just said you think he's cute." "Oneesama" responded, giggling her way up to her room to go get ready. Moegi's blush darkened.

Fifteen minutes to 8 o'clock am, everyone but the boys went to school to learn or teach. And around 11:45 am…..

* * *

**Read and review please- suggestions on romance or sweet moments, clothes, likes and dislikes, and anything you can think of.**


	5. Lunch Time Meeting

**Edited version-I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Teme, I am bored." Yelled Naruto. They were still wearing what they had on yesterday, because one they couldn't change unless they knew where their suitcases were, which they don't and they would rather not make any of the girls made by exploring, and two it didn't really matter to them since they haven't met the girls yet.

"Well, what in the world do you want me to do?" said Sasuke-Teme

"Why can't we go flying?"

"Because they don't know we are warlocks. And we were told to stay inside."

"Well I …. Did you hear something?"

"Hello. I see you boys are awake." A girl came in, where a school uniform. It was a dark green skirt that flowed, a white button down shirt, dark green vest that had the Kohona symbol on her left shoulder side, and a lighter green tie that was on top of the vest. She wore white socks with her white slippers. The boys figured that she changed from her outside shoes to her slippers. Her hair was in pigtails that had been braided, and the ribbons that tied them were dark green. Everyone looked at her like she had two heads. "I forgot something and I was allowed to come and get it. It will be noon soon did you guys eat what was made?"

"There was food made for us?" yelled Naruto.

"Yes. And I guess you didn't eat it yet. I will heat it up for you since I am home."

"You don't have to do that for us….. Moegi was it?" Genma said, since he was up when she said her name.

"Yeah, and yes I do, Oneesama doesn't like things out of order, and I know her order like the back of my hand."

"Well at least let us help you a bit."

"Fine by me. I will lead you to the dining room." As they followed her, they were looking around because they didn't want to go into a room that was forbidden. "I will start heating everything up." Sasuke, Kakashi, Genma, Yashamaru, Ibiki, and Itachi followed her into the kitchen, while Neji was holding Naruto by the collar, as well as some others being held by Kotetsu, Hayate, Gaara, Cody, Kankuro, Lenny, and Iruka. Once safely in the kitchen Meogi asked, "Why were you holding Oneesama this morning?"

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You were holding Oneesama close when I came downstairs. So I want to know why?"

"I was…..What?... I couldn't have….. All she….."

"She is right Niisan. You did pull her down and cuddle next to her." Itachi said smirking, making Sasuke blush, which was really noticeable. "All of us, including Hayate, saw you do it."

"You six were awake. Funny I thought everyone was asleep. So I guess you did it in your sleep….. If you hurt Oneesama in any way you will regret even being alive." She threatened in a low voice.

Sasuke couldn't speak because one he was still blushing and couldn't say anything, but he was thinking, _'I pulled her into me, she smelled good, and she was warm. She was caring, soft, and she sings really well. I really liked it when I was laying on her lap, and how she was caressing my face. I liked holding her as well, I didn't like the fact that she was getting up, and I didn't like the fact that she had to leave either. She was really beautiful too. I think…. I like her a lot…..even love…..'_

"Hello? Did you hear me; I said that if you hurt Oneesama, I would hurt you."

"Hn?"

"What in the world does that mean? And you better not hurt her!"

"I wasn't going to, I was thinking and I think I got the threat, so you can stop glaring. But anyone of you tells anyone than you are dead."

"Fine by me." They brought the food out, and she went to get the item she had forgotten. "Oneesama said it will rain so don't go outside." And with that she left.

Naruto was kind of ticked off, because one Sasuke was ignoring him, since he was thinking about that girl who he only knows the nickname 'Oneesama' and two he couldn't go outside and fly.

* * *

**Read and Review Please! Suggestions welcome!**


	6. One crzy Afternoon

**New edited chapter! I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'm going outside to fly! I don't care what you say or the stupid weather, it isn't even raining!" Yelled a severely angry Naruto, getting out his broom.

"Moegi-chan and the others said not to go outside and you might not want to disobey 'Oneesama'. Moegi-chan will be mad as well as all the other girls if we bring to much attention to the house." Konohamaru said.

"Well, I don't care!"

"You will when you see her friend." Mumbled Kakashi.

"HUH?"

"Nothing." Naruto opens the door and is about to take a step outside but then… it starts to down pour. It was a huge thunder storm with lightening all over the sky.

"Told you to listen to 'Oneesama'." Konohamaru stated. "It is very stupid to doubt Moegi-chan lying."

"Shut up." Naruto said. "Why are you defending her?" Earning chuckles from, Cody, Gaara, Lenny, Kankuro, Kakashi, Genma, Yashamaru, Ibiki, Hayate and Itachi. Well, Cody, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, and Lenny knew about his little crush since she would always be around when they were younger, and Hayate, Genma, Yashamaru, Ibiki, and Itachi heard "Oneesama" say something last night about her thinking he was cute although still wondering how that could happen when they haven't meet yet. "Okay. Ten of you know something."

"Well, duh Konohamaru is our cousin."

"Family friends, so we've known them for awhile." Kankuro stated while pointing to Kakashi and himself.

"Let's just say we heard something funny that deals with him and her last night from 'Oneesama'." Itachi said while smirking at his brother, who had a tint of a blush on his face, and he noticed a tint of a blush on Konohamaru. He put two and two together to equal four meaning Meogi had a crush on Konohamaru and he has a crush on her and Sasuke likes 'Oneesama' and she might like him.

"Well, what was it?"

"NOYB."

"NOYB, What?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me." This went on for an hour and half before he stopped. It was still raining. "I'm bored."

"Deal with it Dope." Said Sasuke.

"Teme, don't be mean. So what are the girls' names? I know Moegi is one."

"Well no duh." Said Kiba. They started to fight when Kakashi said.

"Well, I know all the names…."

"Okay so what are they?" Naruto asked.

"I just don't want to say them. Let them introduce themselves when they come home." At this everyone was asking themselves if he was stupid or just weird. They then Looked over to Gaara, Cody, Kankuro, Lenny, and Konohamaru.

"Don't ask. We won't tell, it makes things interesting when you aren't prepared." Cody said. Gaara just stared, Kankuro and Konohamaru just nodded their heads and Lenny just sighed. Just then they heard something.

"Damn! Why is it raining when the stupid weather was supposed to be sunny with some clouds?"

"The same reason as it was yesterday." As that was being said, two boys peeked through the door and saw two girls drenching wet. And then someone else walked in with Moegi and they had an umbrella. The four of them went to change. Once they got change they entered the living room to find the boys.

"Hey! I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am the best of everyone here." Yelled Naruto. As a response the girls looked at each other than some of the guys on the couch. Two of the girls, Moegi and her brown haired friend just went behind two of guys on the couch, Lenny and Konohamaru and were about to push them off the couch, when the two of them got off the couch. The girls then flipped over the couch and sat down in the spots that were previously sat in by Lenny and Konohamaru. The oldest girl, who also had brown hair, grabbed the long, dark blue haired girl's hand and went behind the couch and pushed Kiba and his dog off the couch and did the same as the other girls. Then they all started to read and ignore the glaring boy and dog and Naruto's yelling. The other boys were smirking at their fallen comrade and his dog.

"What was that for?" Kiba asked, since he was the only one who was pushed to the floor.

"You and your dog were in our seats." The girl with two Chinese buns for her hairdo said, pointing to herself and the girl she dragged with her. Her brown eyes showed she was amused with Kiba. She was wearing dark brown baggy pants, though some of the guys couldn't tell if it was brown or black, she had a black tank shirt, that showed her stomach, which had a brown dog print belly button ring, and the neckline, arm lines, and the bottom line of the shirt were gold, and the buttons looked like gold lines across her shirt. She also had a pouch around her waist, it rested on her right side, there was a scroll in a pocket in her pants, and the pocket had a red circle with a clack symbol that they couldn't make out. She also wore something that was gold on her right fingers, they were gold rings with writing on them. There was one for each of her fingers except her thumb. Her feet were bare so they could see her toenails and they were painted a neutral color. She had on two gold cartilage piercings on each ear, two black studs on both sides and her right ear lobe had a black hoop and her right had a gold hoop. _'He is hot…. And his dog is quite a cutie as well….. Both quite daring to mess with me… wonder if he has a girl….' _She had thought.

"Well, they didn't have your names on it." Kiba said back while looking her up and down, staying on her stomach. When he looked at her eyes again, he had noticed that she had seen him checking her out, and she had a very big smirk on, and her eyes showed amusement.

"Kiba they do." Kakashi said, "Look at the couch closely." He did and there he saw their names, he could barely read because the writing was so small.

"Grrrr."

"Your growling isn't going to kill us." She said again.

"You know you have donuts on your head right." Naruto asked earning a glare and a retort, her eye started to twitch when ….

"Hold it." Neji suddenly spoke, Naruto fell down because he only speaks when he messes with Sasuke, or he is spoken to.

"What was that, Neji?" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama is that you?" Neji said confused because he didn't know his cousins would be here.

"Hai. It's good to see you again" The long dark blue haired girl said, she thought _'That blonde boy named Naruto is so cute and adorable….. I bet he would make a nice pillow or something to cuddle…'_

"Took you long enough to figure it out." The brown haired girl said, she thought _'Lenny is hot as usual…. I can't wait till I can get him alone…. Maybe I will just have to walk in on him in a towel or just in pants when they are not buttoned or zipped up… HOT'_

"Who are you?" The girl with the two buns for a hairdo said.

"We are cousins, Senpai. No need to try and kill him." The long dark blue haired girl said again.

"Fine, but I still don't like you. You hurt anyone in this house I will kill you. These people are like family to me." Senpai said, and she was trying to stop her eye from twitching.

"You can if you want to." the brown haired girl said this, and smirked since she was picturing her cousin dying. Everyone sweat drops except her, and Senpai.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, my cousin" Neji said as he pointed to her, the one who was has long dark blue hair, she was wearing blue jeans, a light purple top, with a white button up shirt that she left open over it, and a necklace that had a red fire/swirl gem on it, she had simple purple diamond studs on her ears, "And this is Hanabi Hyuuga, she is my cousin, and Hinata-sama's sister." And then points to the brown haired one, who had on black pants, and light purplish tan that had a darker purplish tan color around the collar, with a lighter violet neckline, she also wore a fishnet type of shirt under that, she also wore a black choker necklace that had the Kohona symbol on it, black diamond studs on her ears as well. "If anyone hurts them you won't be feeing just Senpai's wrath but mine as well." He called her Senpai because he doesn't know her name. "Hinata-sama is a year younger than me, so she is 16, and Hanabi-sama is 12 like Konohamaru." Both of the girls had the same violet, pupil-less eyes that Neji did.

"Why did you call me Senpai?" Said Senpai, her eye just stopped twitching and now it is twitching again.

"I don't know your name." he said deadpanned.

"Oh. Only the girls can call me that. Any who, my name is Ten-ten Kunai, I am 17 and like I said anyone of my friends gets hurt it will be your head. And just a note my hair is in two Chinese style buns, they are not donuts." The girl Known as Ten-ten said.

"Oh" is all Naruto said. Afraid he would get hit on the head.

"As you know, I am Moegi. Same age as Hanabi, Lenny, and Konohamaru-kun." She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a maroon purple vest, black fingerless gloves and light brown shorts. She had her orange hair in loose pigtails **(hung down, not up like the manga/anime)** and she had a green headband on. She had black crescent moon earrings on too.

"Did you guys…" he noticed four angry glares from the girls so... "And girls hear that?" And they heard more talking from the hall way and then it disappeared for about 20 minutes and three more girls came in.

"Hey! I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am the best of everyone here." Yelled Naruto. He yelled again because he could meet more people. Then Ten-ten threw a silver pillow at him, and he fell to the floor. All three girls stared at Naruto and the one with silvery light blue hair (it was like white but looked like really light blue) and deep blue eyes went up to him and he thought she was going to help him but she grabbed the silver pillow instead. Went up to Kakashi, who was reading his Icha Icha book, and smashed the pillow against his face, making him fall off the couch because he didn't know it was coming. And then she went back to the group. They looked at each other than some of the guys on the couch. They just went behind three of guys on the couch, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Cody. Cody and Kankuro moved to get off the couch fast but Shikamaru didn't move, because he was daydreaming and was pushed off the couch. They then flipped over the couch and sat down in the spots that were previously sat in by Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Cody. Then they all started to read and ignore the glaring boy and Naruto's yelling. The other boys were smirking at their fallen comrade.

"Does the couch have your names on it?" Shikamaru said.

"As a matter of fact it does." Said the one that hit Kakashi with a pillow, she had on blue jeans, with a purple belt, she wore a black spaghetti strap tank that had lace on top, then a light purple v-neck t-shirt that had devil across it on top of the tank, she wore multiple black necklaces that were different lengths, and a black rope bracelet on her right wrist and a silver watch on her left, she had three silver cartilages on her right ear, and three silvery purple studs on her left, and her right had a silvery purple hoop, and her left had a silver hoop under the silvery purple studs, and when she sat down she put on her blue cap that had a visor on it after she put her hair up in a messy bun.. She thought _'Wow the boy with the pineapple hair is quite a hunk….. Be glad to be a pillow for him any day….. Wonder if he has a girlfriend… if not I would be glad to take him in….'_

Kakashi has taken a notice as to why he fell and said. "Must you do that every time I'm here?"

"Maybe if you stop reading the book I wouldn't have to hit you with something." She replied back to him. She thought _'Oniisan… he is a baka…'_ "You boys..."

"Yes?"

"Your glaring isn't gonna kill us nor is your growling." She had said again. All the girls smirked at this.

"Okay…... Are you three going to introduce yourselves or is she going to continue to flirt?" Kakashi said.

"I was not flirting, just stating a fact." The girl that hit Kakashi said.

"Whatever."

_'Cody is looking handsome as usual…'_ the one of the two girls that hasn't said anything yet thought. Finally she speaks, "Hello. My name is Ayame and I am 16 years old. And yes my hair is natural." She has brown hair that had magenta on the bottom and a coral bang on her right side. She had deep purple eyes, and she had an innocent smile on her face she was wearing a blue jean skirt, with light green leggings under, she had on a pink t-shirt that had light green neckline, rim line (line at bottom of shirt), and the rim of her sleeves, the shirt had a yellow lab puppy on it. She had a pink hair band that had a yellow paw print on it. She had on a pair of regular diamond studs.

"Wow, she can talk! And your hair is natural?" Naruto yelled that because he thought she was a mute. And as a response to that Cody and Ten-ten threw a pillow at him. "Okay. I can get why Ten-ten threw a pillow but why did you throw one too Cody?"

"….." He glared at him as a response.

"Yes Naruto-san, my hair is natural." She had responded with a smile.

"My name is Sandy and I am 17 years old. My hair is also natural." She has white hair with black tips and she had thin brown and red highlights, she had light brown eyes. She had on a light blue t-shirt with a zip up tank top dress that was pink. It had blue pockets, and the shoulders were a greenish blue, and it had a blue buckle on the bottom. And the bottom of the dress there was a small triangle of blue where the bottom of the zipper would be. She wore a blue arm band on the right wrist. She had on aqua green socks, and when she sat down put on a green blue hat that had a light blue visor. She had a pair of brown diamond studs.

"My name is Katie, I prefer Kat, I am 16 years old, and you all know my older brother. And my hair is natural. And if any of you try to ask or think about proving whether or not our hair is natural, I will kill you, it will be painful and long. Every girl here has natural hair, don't ask. "

"We know your brother? And everyone here promises not to ask or prove it." Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded their heads after his promise.

"Yes. You do. Good."

"Well then who is he?" Naruto yelled.

"You're an idiot. Figure it out yourself." Kat said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, he thought _'She is cute… I would like her to be my pillow… wonder where her bedroom is…'_

"Hey! Why won't you tell us!" demanded Naruto, which she shook her head no…. "Did you guys and girls hear something?" And yet again there were voices and then they stopped and then three more girls, one girl with black hair and two dirty blondes, walked into the living room.

"Hey! I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am the best of everyone here." Yelled Naruto. He yelled again because he could meet more people. Then Kat threw a brown pillow at him, and he fell to the floor again. All the girls smirked at this and they looked at each other than some of the guys on the couch. They just went behind three of guys on the couch, Zaku, Mozuku, and Izumo, and pushed them off the couch. They then flipped over the couch and sat down in the spots that were previously sat in by Zaku, Mozuku, and Izumo. Then they all started to read and ignore the three glaring boys and Naruto's yelling. The other boys were smirking at their fallen comrades.

"Does the couch have your names on it too?" Zaku said.

"As a matter of fact it does." Said one of the girls, she had long black hair; it was in a pony tail, and black eyes. She had aqua diamond studs, and three blue cartilages on her right. She had light blue jeans on, a strapless aqua shirt that had orange lines that crisscrossed, and an orange belt, which made the shirt look like it frilled. She had long light blue armbands that went from her wrist to her shoulders. This girl thought _'Wow he is hot…. Wonder if he has a girlfriend… if not I would be glad to take him in….'_

"Why am I not surprised?" Izumo said.

"Then you shouldn't have been in our seats." Another said, who was one of the dirty blondes, and she was thinking _'he is a hottie… he is mine…. Nobody can resist me…'_

"How were supposed to know that those were your seats?" Mozuku said.

"Maybe by figuring out that we went behind you and most of us girls do this to the people in our seats only a few don't." the other girl that looked like the other girl with dirty blonde hair.

"You three boys..."

"Yes?"

"Your glaring isn't gonna kill us nor is your growling." All the girls smirked at this.

"Okay…... Are you three going to introduce yourselves or flirt with the boys?" Kakashi said.

"We are not flirting, we are stating a fact."

"Whatever."

"My name is Kin Yamanaka and I am 17 years old. I am a cousin of four other girls in this house." Said the one with black hair.

"I am Matsuki Yamanaka and I am 18 years old. I have an older twin sister and three cousins in this house, one of them being Kin." One of the dirty blondes said she had a purple blue eye color, she wore a light blue strapless dress that frilled at the end, and a pink line at the top and two at the bottom, and wore a pink ribbon for a necklace, and she had light blue diamond earrings on. She had light blue armbands that went from her wrist to her forearm.

"I am Matsuri Yamanaka and I am also 18 years old. I am Matsuki's twin sister and I have three cousins in this house one of them being Kin." The other dirty blonde said, she had a blue purple eye color; she had pink capris that had black string crisscrossing at the bottom on each pant. She wore a pink shirt that had straps that crossed in front then went around her neck, on the left side it has black string that crisscrosses twice at the bottom, and she wore red string that had red drop gemstones that circled her waist twice, and her right arm had a arm band that was on her forearm and it also had a red drop gemstone. She had red drop diamond earrings and she wore a pink headband. The twins only had a little difference in eye color, one was purpler and the other was bluer.

"Okay…. I am seeing a pattern here…" "Did all of you hear something?" And yet again there were voices and then they stopped and then three more girls, all of them being blondes, walked into the living room.

"Hey! I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am the best of everyone here." Yelled Naruto. He yelled again because he could meet more people. Then Kin threw a blue pillow at him, and he fell to the floor again. Two of the girls smirked at this, one looked concerned and they looked at each other than some of the guys on the couch. One of the blonde haired girls pulled the other blonde haired girl who was concerned when Naruto fell. They just went behind three of guys on the couch, Itachi, Neji, and Gaara, who got off the couch while Itachi and Neji stayed sitting so they were pushed off the couch. They then flipped over the couch and sat down in the spots that were previously sat in by Itachi, Neji, and Gaara. Then they all started to read and ignore the two glaring boys and Naruto's yelling. The other boys were smirking at their fallen comrades.

"Your glares aren't gonna kill us." Two of the girls said in unison, _'As usual Gaara is a Hottie hunk…. He will be a good kisser as well after he gets madder… Yummy…' _thought one of them.

"I am sorry. Oneechan it is rude to push people off the couch." The third one said, she thought _'That man looks handsome…. He must be older than Oneechan and me…..'_

"Hn." Still glaring tenfold at Itachi and Neji. She knew not to mess with Gaara, only his siblings and Temari can, she thought '_That boy with the long brown hair is hot…. And smexy…. He can sit or lay on me whenever.'_

"Hello, my name is Isabeal Yamanaka. I am 16 years old. I have an older twin sister and three cousins, as you met named Kin, Matsuki, and Matsuri." The third one said or now known as Isabeal, she had long blonde hair in a pony tail and a purple flower clip in her hair, her eyes were blue, she wore a dress that was long sleeved and it reached her knees. The skirt part was a deep purple, the top right side was a dark pink while the left side was a lighter pink and there were two purple straps on the shoulder part. The two pinks were separated by a weaving like motion. She had on simple purple pearl earrings.

"Hn. Ino Yamanaka, 16 years old, mess with my sibling Isabeal or my older step-brother, who you all know or any of my three cousins I will rip your head off." Ino said. She had on a dark purple tank that had gold buttons going down the front, a gold neckline; the holes for her arms had gold outlining them, and the bottom rim was also gold. The tank showed off her belly button, which had a black diamond bird belly button ring coming from it, and a good portion of her stomach which showed signs of a tattoo on both sides but it was covered. She had on black shorts that had fishnets at the bottoms and a dark purple skirt that opened to show the shorts. The skirt was also rimmed with gold color and the triangle that opened up was also rimmed with gold color. She had fishnets armbands that covered a little below the elbow to a little above the elbow. She had four cartilage piercings, two blacks and two gold, they went black, gold, black, and gold, on each ear. She also had a black hoop on her right and above that was three gold studs, and on her left was a gold hoop and above that was three black studs. She had her blonde hair up in a pony tail, and she had her bangs covering her right side of her face. She had blue eyes but they were much darker than her twin sister's.

"Oneechan, you shouldn't threaten people when you're introducing yourself." Isabeal tried to scold, but Ino gave her a glare that said I am protecting my family.

"Well, I am Temari, Mari, I like it better. I am 17 years old. I have a boyfriend, who you all know and he gets angry a lot so don't try it boys." Temari said as she looked Gaara, who just happens to be her boyfriend in the eye and smirked because she saw him blush a little, no one else saw it though. She had dirty blond hair in four pig tails, and her eyes were teal; she had four purple cartilages on her right, three green diamond studs and an emerald green hoop on her lobe. On her left ear she had four emerald green cartilage, three purple diamond studs and a purple hoop. She had a green-yellow strapless shirt that showed her belly button that had a belly button ring, which was the Japanese symbol for love in black silver with deep red rubies in the strokes of the symbol, which is the on Gaara's forehead. The shirt also had showed a lot of cleavage, which Gaara did and didn't like. He liked it for obvious reason, since he is her boyfriend, and he didn't like it because everyone could see it and had a chance to stare. The boys couldn't really tell if that was a strapless shirt but Gaara knew it was, since she liked teasing him. The boys didn't know because she had on a yellow-green-yellow button down shirt that was three quarter length sleeves, and it had a folded down collar. The button down shirt had the stitches that were vertical and horizontal; the stitches were the same color green as the strapless top. The top shirt still allowed people to see the belly button ring. She had a purple, yellow, green plaid skirt on and a green belt that had a purple buckle. She wore purple leggings, which were a little bit lighter than the skirt that went to her mid thighs, which showed of her long creamy legs, to tease Gaara but not allow others to see and to make sure Gaara didn't get angry at anyone who looked too long. She had her feet bear, so her toes could be seen; her toenails were sparkly emerald green. She had a silvery red iPod connected to the belt with red bud ear phones that she swung around her neck.

"Okay. Wait we know Temari's boyfriend and we know your step-brother Ino?" Both nodded. "You aren't going to tell us, are you? I am seeing a pattern here…and did all of you hear something?" A nod from Temari and Ino. And yet again there were voices and then they stopped and then three more girls, two of them having very odd hair color walked into the living room.

"Hey! I am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am the best of everyone here." Yelled Naruto. He yelled again because he could meet more people. Then Temari threw a yellow pillow at him, and he fell to the floor again. All the girls, but Isabeal who had a concerned look on her face, smirked at this and the three new girls looked at each other than some of the guys on the couch. They just went behind three of guys on the couch, Tonbo, Hayate, and Kotetsu, and pushed them off the couch. They then flipped over the couch and sat down in the spots that were previously sat in by Tonbo, Hayate, and Kotetsu. Then they all started to read and ignore the three glaring boys and Naruto's yelling. The other boys were smirking at their fallen comrades.

"Yep I definitely see a pattern. One that involves you being irritating to the girls and us." Kiba said which made Naruto whine and yelled but everyone besides Isabeal and Lee smirk.

"Otoha Yuuhi, I am 20 years old, I am the older twin sister, and I have ten cousins. And yes my hair is natural." Otoha said, she had her hair in a pony tail, the top of it was neon blue and the bottom was black. The one bang that lay on the right side of her face was aqua blue but it had black streaks in it, she had neon blue eyes. She had on blue strapless shirt that didn't even reach her belly button that had a piece of purple on the left side. She had a sparkly blue strapless sheer over the first, which was tucked into the light blue and purple mini skirt she had on. She had a white belt. She had a purple arm band that was from her wrist to just above the elbow. She had light blue socks that had reach just above her knees. She had hanging purple and light blue diamond earrings with a matching necklace. She had blue aqua eyes.

"Okyuo Yuuhi, I am 20 years old, I am the younger twin sister, and I have ten cousins."Okyuo had long hair as well but her hair was aqua blue on top and an aqua green on the bottom, though she had a neon blue bang on the left side and it had streaks of aqua green in it. She had aqua blue eyes. She wore an aqua blue strapless top that opened up at the bottom to show her stomach. She had on a light green mini skirt, no socks, had she had silver hoops, and a simple silver necklace.

"Tayuya Yuuhi, I am 18 years old. I have eleven cousins; two of them are Otoha, and Okyuo. Mess with any one in my family and I will rip your head off and skin you" said the one with light redish brown dark pink hair and brown eyes, she wore baggy black pans that had pockets, one being close to her knee on her right leg and one closer to the hip on her left. She had a black bra like shirt, but instead of sleeves it wrapped around her neck, and it showed a lot of her stomach, which had a black shadow windmill shuriken belly button ring, over her bra like shirt she had a net shirt on. She had black fingerless gloves, and an arm band on her left, it was between her shoulder and her elbow. She had a black wire choker necklace, four black cartilages on both ears, black hoops on both sides, and five black diamond studs above her hoops. Everyone but Kankuro, Gaara, Lenny, Konohamaru, and Cody twitch because they know her well.

"Kashi- baka you are lucky I am not ripping your head off right now for asking my cousin's hand in marriage." Tayuya is glaring at him.

Eight more girls came in, one sat on Kakashi's lap after he put the book away and they started to make out, while ignoring the remarks to get a room. Genma, Yashamaru, Asuma, Ibiki, Iruka, Lee, and Shino all got up seeing the girls go behind them and let the girls take their seats. And the boys and all the girls smirked because they got out of the seat before anyone could push them.

"I am Lily Yuuhi, and I am the younger twin. My older sister, who is my twin, is making out with Kakashi and her name is…" Lily had light purple hair, she sort of had a half pony tail but it was braided and had some of the braids make a loop on both sides. She had a gold ornament in her hair, it looked like an upside down t and it was curvy. She had on a long purple Chinese style dress on, the sleeves were three quarter's long and the sleeves had pink on the ends; the sleeves were also flowy and loose. It had curly designs on the front which were also pink; it had a pink button close to her neck. She had pink pearls on, and she had pink nail polish on her finger nails and her toenails. Her eyes were a bright pink color.

"Hey I can introduce myself…. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. Anyone who hurts my siblings or cousins will be dead in my garden.." Then she continues her make out with Kakashi. She had brown hair and it was up and a half ponytail bun, it was clipped with pink pearl clips and by her bangs looks like pink curly coral. She had on a tan Chinese style top that had swirls of lighter tan, her sleeves had a darker tan rim line, the shirt had a darker tan around the collar, then it traveled to her left side of her shirt made a loop and continued down. Her shirt also had a darker tan rim line at the end of the shirt, which showed a little bit of a midriff, but it was still long enough to prevent people knowing she had a belly button ring like her sister, Lily, who had hers hidden too so no one besides the boys that they already knew. She wore long tan capris that had lighter tan around the ends of them. She had a gold armlet on her left arm, she also had gold hang down earrings. She had pink polish on her fingers and her toenails. Her eyes were a deep red.

"Right, what she said it will be very slow and painful for those you don't heed our warning. And these three girls Otoha, Okyuo, and Tayuya are three of four cousins."

"Kakashi have some decency, and get a room, I don't like what you are teaching your students right now. Hello my name is Suzume." She had long white hair and a black bang on her right side, and blue eyes. She wore black spandex shorts. She had a white t-shirt, and a blue half length jacket that had a collar. The sleeves of the jacket full length and the shoulders' were slightly puffy, and it had black ribbon that was covered in black lace around her arm just above her elbow. She wore a black corset that started to below her chest and ended just above her hips, and the white t-shirt bottom stuck out from under. She also had a skirt that opened in the front that showed her spandex covered legs, it was blue with a white edge.

"Hello, I am Martyna, Smart move by getting out of our seats." She smirks again. Martyna had long purple hair that seemed to have different purples depending on where the light shit it. She had purple eyes, and she had purple pearls. She had a long white skirt, which ended at the ankles that had slit up in the front of the left side of her leg. It also had a light purple layer underneath the white. She wore a light purple tank top, the straps going around her neck, and it had white lace on the top rim line of the tank. She wore a white spaghetti string tank top, and the strings for the sleeves, and the rim lines on both top and bottom where dark purple.

"Hey, I am Anko. Nice to meet you!" She yelled like Naruto. Her hair was purple, and her eyes were light brown and pupil-less. She had something on that reminded the boys of a ninja, she had on long pant leggings that were black that was tinted purple. She had on purple leg warmers that had feet on them, so they looked like thick socks. The feet of the warmers had two lighter purple strips and in between the stripes was a dark purple. She wore a light blue corset that went from above her breast to under her shirt. She wore an open up purple shirt that was tied closed with a purple pink obi that was tied into a bow at the back. She had the black tinted purple spandex on her shoulders that was mostly covered by arm warmers that were the same purple as her shirt, hey had light blue cuffs at the top of them and a stripe at the wrist, and at the fingers. She had four silvery purple cartilages on both ears and two silver purple hoops and four dark purple studs above hoops on both sides.

"I see we have a youthful group joining us. I am the youthful Lea Yuuhi, I am the youthful first born out of a youthful set of quince (set of five). I am youthfully 16 youthful years old." All the boys thought, '_great another one. This will be a living hell' _but Lee thought it was great because he stood up and hugged her while she hugged back saying youthful every other word. Everyone except Lee, Candy, Isabeal, and the two who are making out thought, _'great now there are two of them, and they will be together which will make the trouble they create bigger.'_ She had very light pink hair, which could be considered white, and she had aqua eyes. She wore an orange spandex shirt that had sleeves that were three quarters long, and she wore orange spandex leggings, she had a green skirt, and green arm warmers, and green leg warmers.

"I am Shinra Yuuhi, third born of the quince _**(set of five).**_ My siblings and cousins happiness comes first and if you hurt them my small friends will devour you." She had bright red hair and depending on where the light hit you could see some bright neon pink in her hair, bright red orange and red purple. She wore a piece of her hair in a long braid with a light pink ribbon on each side. She wore black sunglasses, and she had a red flowing skirt that reached a little above her knees, but they couldn't tell anything else because she wore a tan coat that hid her mouth with the collar and it reached to the middle of her skirt.

"I am Siama." All the boys but Sasuke and Kakashi were still in chairs; Kakashi and Kurenai are still making out much to everyone's displeasure. She had hair that was blue, green and purple mixed together on top and at the bottom it was purple and red purple at the bottom. She had medium length hair, it barely reached her shoulders. She had four cartilages on each ear, she had one in each of these colors on both of her ears- Silvery red, silvery blue, silvery green, and silvery purple. She also had the same colors in diamond studs, below it, she had silvery blue and silvery red hoops on her left ear; and on her left were silvery purple and silvery green hoops. She wore green shorts that ended just above the knees; it had pink pockets on both sides and a pink belt that had a purple bow to tie it together. She had a shirt that was only one sleeve; the shirt was like army spots of pink and purple.

"Well us guys should introduce ourselves…." Kotetsu started, who was wearing brown pants and a green t-shirt that had a black stripe that lies from the neckline to the sleeve rim line. Over the green t-shirt was a white tank top hoodie. He had a white bandage going around his face; it below his ears but it was up on his nose. He also has a patch on his chin and it's the same color has his hair. His usual black spiky hair and eyes black eyes that showed happiness to finally get this over with, and a little bit of romance while he was staring at Otoha.

"WAIT!" Tayuya, Anko, and Ten-ten yelled

"What?"

"We are missing someone." Hinata said.

"Okay?"

"You will not introduce yourselves until she gets here." Temari demanded; much to everyone's displeasure of getting it over with they waited. Then they notice the rain stopped.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed with enough force to deafen an elephant.

"What in the world? You almost made me fall off of Kakashi." Yelled Kurenai.

"Sorry. I just noticed it stopped raining and it is sunny with a little bit of clouds. I'm gonna get some fresh air." Just as he was about to get up he was pinned to the wall with 9 kunai, two on each side of his left leg, and he had another two on each side of right leg, and two pinned his left and right arm, both had a kunai on each side of the arm, and one very close to his private because Ten-ten was able to pin his legs apart, so she was able to get a kunai very close to his private. All of the guys had wide eyes and looks at where the weapons came from. They saw a smirking Ten-ten and she was spinning a kunai around her pointer finger. All the guys smirked, and then prayed she wouldn't do that to them or do something worse. "Or maybe not." Naruto said, while his eyes were still huge.

"Good choice." Ten-ten said. Just then there were some sounds of opening doors and some closing. They even heard some running through the hallways and the slamming of a door. Then running back down and sliding the door open fast, they saw a girl panting. "How are you?"

"Good...Panting…Sorry…Panting…you… Panting…had… Panting… Panting… Panting…to… Panting… wait…"

"No problems start whenever you like Oneesama." Meogi said. "Oneesama" Started to get her breathing under control. She took one last breathe and said.

"Ohayou. My name is Sakura Yuuhi. I was the last one born out of a set of quince. I hope you were able to sleep well and enjoyed your meal I made." She finished with a bow and a smile; she had pink hair and bright emerald green eyes, she had five cartilages on both sides, the colors in this order neon orange, neon yellow, red, gold, and silvery blue. She had three diamond studs on both sides, in this order of color brown, purple, and neon blue. She had a green pearl right above the blue hoop on her left, and on her right was a blue pearl above a silvery green hoop. She had a really light green (it looked almost white that was tinted green) tank top dress that had a green stripe at the neck line, and at the bottom of the dress. The skirt part of the dress was sort of puffy, so if she gave a little spin it would fly up a little. She wore her hair in two half pig tails held together by two really light green ribbons. She had a strip of her hair that was braided on each side. All the guys besides her brothers, cousin, Ino's step-brother, and her future brother in law (Kakashi) thought that the earrings were a contrast to the innocent clothing she wore. Though what surprised the girls, and her brothers, cousin, and Ino's step brother was that she was wearing the blue hoop because she never wore it before, since it was so dark. She wore the pearls but she would usually wear the ones that would match the dress. Kakashi figured that it was because of her being able to sleep next to Sasuke and her thinking he was cute. Sasuke tried to move to let her sit down but she said "You can sit there."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked and she nodded. Itachi smirked because he knew for sure now that his little brother liked this girl.

"Sorry, but since all the girls know Kashi-baka, Kuro-dipstick….." Tayuya started.

"Cody-ani, Gaara-ani…" Meogi continued.

"Lenny-nkicki, and Maru-nkicki, they don't have to introduce themselves." Hinata finished.

"What?" Naruto yelled. "How do you know all of them? And who is Maru-chan?"

"Giggle..." Sakura started to giggle, which caused Sasuke to blush and wish she would laugh for real or giggle longer than she did and then she smiled, which made Sasuke melt. "So who is first?"

"…cough… I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am 16 years, and I have an older brother." At this he pointed to Itachi so he then continued, his head was tilted away because of the fact that he had a blush for staring and wanting to hear her giggle more and wanting to melt when he saw her smile.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. I am 23 years old and niisan and I enjoyed the meal you made." He saw his brother blush even more but he was the only one to see it and smirked. Itachi was wearing what he had on yesterday, same as all the other boys, since they had no idea where the suit cases were. He had black suit like pants, a purple black shirt with a dark purple suit jacket. He had a gold chain around his neck. He had three purple cartilages in his left ear and a gold hoop with two black studs underneath on his right.

"I am the youthful Lee Rock. I am youthfully 17 youthful years old." Lee loudly exclaimed, all the girls but Sakura, Lea, Isabeal, and the one making out thought, _'F*ck, there are really two of them. We will have to lock them in a closet, maybe in a single closet since we don't want to waste space'_. The boys thought, _'please tell me when we can lock him in a closet?'._ He was wearing a green spandex suit, with orange leg warmers, and he had bandages reaching to his elbow on both arms. His hair was bowl cut and he had real bushy eyebrows.

"I am Neji Hyuuga, I am 17 and I am Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama's cousin." He was getting glimpses of the girl named Ino. He thought she was different but he did like her a bit.

"Hey! I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am 16 and I am the best of everyone here." Yelled Naruto.

"Shino Aburame. 16 years old." Shino's answer was short and sweet they way Shinra liked it, _'he is different… not loud….or talkative….. He might be interested in my bug collect…' _He was wearing his brown pants, and a green tan coat that had a hood, he also had a black shirt underneath, which covered his mouth. He had black sunglasses.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru. I am 16 years old."Kiba was wearing gray blue jeans with a black and red belt; he had a white tinted red t-shirt with a red paw print, and a red neck line; he had a red cap on that was faced backwards and his brown hair sticking out. He had red upside down triangles on both his cheeks, he had three silvery red cartilages on his right ear, four red studs on his left and he had silver hoops on both his ear.

"Or known as the one who got knocked off the couch by TNT-Senpai." All the girls except Sakura, Isabeal, and Kurenai smirked or laughed at the remark made by Hanabi.

"Shut up" he mumbled, which caused all but the three said girls smirk even more.

"Iruka."

"Ibiki."

"Asuma."

"Shikamaru Nara. 16 years old."

"Zaku Abumi. 17 years old."

"Kotetsu Hagane. 20 years old."

"Hayate Gekkou. 20 years old."

"Yashamaru."

"Genma Shiranui."

"Mozuku. 18 years old."

"Izumo Kamizuki. 18 years old."

"Nice to meet you all. Does anyone have anything they would like me to make for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" All the other boys yelled.

"I will see what I can do, Naruto-san." Sakura said.

"We can help." Sasuke offered.

"No thank you, Sasuke-san." And with that she left. No one but Itachi heard what Sasuke said, because they were talking to random people. Most of the girls continued to read, after awhile Kurenai looked around and noticed that Sakura was nowhere.

"Where is Kura-imouto?"

"Making dinner." And with that much too both hers and Kakashi's displeasure she got up to help her sister.


	7. Dinner time and explaining

**Edited chapter! I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What is taking them so long?" Naruto yelled.

"Dope, be happy they're feeding you." Sasuke said, while glaring at Naruto, one for being so loud and two for complaining that Sakura was taking to long.

"Pone la mesa, por favor. Nosotros necesitamos tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas, platos, cuencos, platos caliente, tazas, servilletas, flores sakura, velas, y más sillas." Sakura said in Spanish to the other girls so that the boys didn't know what they were saying because she thought of them as guests. They complied with no argument because they couldn't argue with her because they would look at her and wouldn't be able to hold the argument, and if they did they might get hurt because of her protective brothers. **(In Spanish it says, set the table, please. We need forks, knifes, spoons, plates, bowls, hot plates, cups, napkins, Sakura flowers, candles, and more chairs.)**

"Hai." All the girls said.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"Ino es asunto tuyo!" All girls said together. The boys wondered what the girls were saying, so the girls took this chance to sneak out. The boys sat there wondering what to do. They didn't want to be a bother to the girls and make them do all the chores but they didn't know what they could do. **(That's none of your business! That's what it says in Spanish)**

The boys waited until they got instructions on what to do. After a couple of minutes the girls came back in and saw that none of the boys took their seats and smirked. All the boys were talking between themselves trying to find ways to make either a girl or Kakashi tell them what they need to do so they don't feel like they are bothering the girls.

"Get your butts to the dining room now" could be heard from down the hallway. So that they didn't get hurt, the boys started their way to the dining room. The girls ran upstairs to put the books back into their rooms, and then went down to the dining room.

When they got there they saw a different table in the middle of the room, the first table when the boys were eating lunch would be too small, so it is longer than before and it also has a dark blue table cloth and light blue table mats. On the table were light blue and dark blue plates that had pink cherry blossom flowers around the edge of the plate and the rims were silver, light blue and dark bowls that also had pink cherry blossom flowers around the edge and the rim was silver, shiny expensive looking silverware, light blue and dark napkins that had pink cherry blossom petals falling all over it, and light blue and dark blue cups that had pink cherry blossom flowers around the rim and around that was a silver rim and it had cherry blossom petals falling on the side of the cup and the cups handle had a silver rim as well at every chair**(every other chair was either or, like light blue setting then a dark blue setting then a light blue setting)**. They had to fit everyone at the table so that is how many chairs there are, an equal number on both sides. There were bluish silver candle sticks ever so often, the candle sticks also was three prong, and it had dark blue candles and between each set there were a vase, that was either light or dark blue and silver curls running around the sides of the vase, full of Sakura flowers. **(This is how it looked like in the middle of the table: Candle-Flower-Candle-Flower-Candle: and like that until end of the table)** And to the side of the wall there were tables filled of different foods, which had a light blue table cloth. There were different kinds of vegetables, fruits, and breads, and meat. There were a couple of soups, noodles, and rice that were place over a heating source. Kakashi, Kankuro, Konohamaru, Cody, Gaara, and Lenny were surprised that she used the dark blue sets because the sets were usually too dark and she would just use the light colored sets.

"You made all this?" Naruto yelled.

"Hai. I hope you enjoy." Sakura said and then bowed. "The last dish on the left end is miso ramen Naruto-san."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. He then ran over and tried to grab a bowl but was hit in the head by a fist from Ten-ten. "What was that for?"

"That isn't your seat; it is Hina-chan's seat." Ten-Ten said and then pick Hinata up and put her by her seat.

"Senpai, we should have a mix of where people sit." Sakura said

"What?"

"Let the boys sit in between some of us so we can get to know each other better."

"Okay." She agreed and then sighed. Naruto picked the seat next Hinata's and grabbed some ramen.

"Don't get filled up on ramen. Eat some of the other foods that were made, dope." Sasuke said. To all of the boys surprise. Cody, Gaara, Lenny, Kakashi, Itachi, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Iruka, Ibiki, Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Hayate, Tonbo, Yashamaru, Mozuku, Izumo, Genma, Kurenai, Lily, Shinra, Tayuya, Katie, Suzume, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Isabeal, Ten-ten, Temari, Anko, Ayame, Siama, Martyna, Sandy, and Meogi figured out that he is starting to have a crush on Sakura, but the girls are not really mad because when Kakashi described some of the boys one of them was Sasuke and he seemed like he was not gonna hurt her, and if he did he was warned.

"Yeah, Teme." Naruto thought that Sasuke was trying to get him to make a good impression, making sure he was grateful for the food, and being a good guest since they made all of the food. All of them got their food and sat down at a seat. **(This is how the table seating went:**

**L side: x R side:**

**Kakashi x Kurenai**

**Lily x Genma**

**Lee x Lea**

**Shinra x Shino**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Gaara x Temari**

**Isabeal x Itachi**

**Ino x Neji**

**Hinata x Naruto**

**Kiba x Ten-ten**

**Anko x Iruka**

**Cody x Ayame**

**Hanabi x Lenny**

**Siama x Ibiki**

**Martyna x Asuma**

**Shikamaru x Katie**

**Kin x Zaku**

**Kankuro x Sandy**

**Tonbo x Tayuya**

**Kotetsu x Otoha**

**Hayate x Okyou**

**Meogi x Konohamaru**

**Suzume x Yashamaru**

**Matsuki x Mozuku**

**Matsuri x Izumo**

**End of the table)**

They ate in silence, because they were thinking about a certain girl/guy that sat across from them. They were thinking about how hot the girl/guy was. Until….

"After we are done eating I will take some of the guys to their rooms, is that okay with you guys." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it is okay with us." Sasuke said in return to what she said, and now Zaku, Kankuro, Naruto, Konohamaru, Lea, Okyuo, Otoha, Kin, Matsuri, and Matsuki started to figure out that he had a crush on her. Every so often he took glances at her ever since the beginning after she first came in. And now that he sits across from her they can see that he takes more glances at her, since it is easier than in the living room.

Although they were only noticing Sasuke looking at Sakura, Sakura saw everyone once in awhile look at the girl/guy sitting across from them and figured out immediately that they would turn out to be couples with some match making help, but Sakura is clueless when it comes to people who have crushes on her, so she doesn't get that Sasuke likes her or even that he keeps glancing at her. Even she keeps glancing at him every once in awhile, all the girls, Itachi, Kakashi, Genma, Hayate,Shino, Neji, Iruka, Ibiki, Yashamaru, Shikamaru, her three older brothers, Kankuro, and her cousin, Konohamaru figured this out, but her brothers, Kakashi, Kankuro, Konohamaru and the girls realized it when she let him sit in her seat in the living room. Usually she says thank you and takes her seat, but not that time. So they are trying to figure out if Sasuke really likes her or not and if he does then how to get them together, and how to make sure he doesn't hurt her in any way.

"Each of your rooms has a key holder with four keys on each hook. Above each hook are a label, house key, bedroom key, a closet key, and a store key. The bedroom key will make sure no one goes in there without permission and you don't have to use it. Each person has a different closet. It is on this floor, and you can decorate it anyway you wish, and it is your private room to go to for peace and quiet. No one is aloud in that room. Each of us has a part time job at one of our stores. The uniform you will work in is on your bed, it has a note on top. The name tag is by the key holder. Is everyone following? Naruto-san you looked confused, is everything okay?" Sakura said.

"Uh, well wh…" Naruto said, but was interrupted by a hit on the head from Neji and Ten-ten.

"Continue and if anyone has questions we will answer them later." Sasuke said

"Oh, Okay. Your school uniforms are also on your bed, but it doesn't have a note on it. Your schedules are also by the key holder, and your books for your classes are in your lockers at school. I put them in there after school, which was the reason why I was running late on getting back. There are other supplies like paper, spirals, pens, pencils, and others things like that in your locker. The combination is on your schedules." She was pausing for a moment and counting on her fingers, she was trying to remember everything. She was thinking so she missed Sasuke stare….._'She looks cute when she is confused…she has done enough for us….. She looks so adorable when she is thinking….. She has a sweet, soft voice that I never want her to stop talking….'_

"You're drooling." Gaara whispered so that only Sasuke heard and then Sasuke had a slight blush on his cheeks, which Itachi noticed and smirked. "It is not a good idea for you to think about anything perverted right after you meet her." Gaara finished whispering.

"The house chores will be given Saturday mornings and must be completed before Monday night. There are some clothes on your bed that are light blue shorts and light blue t-shirts for when you do your chores. Our garden is quite special to us so please no damaging our garden, unless you want Kuri-oneechan to be angry. The kitchen is off limits to anyone, it is already organized to my liking since I am the one who cooks most of our meals. The library is not a playground please, we like it clean, and silent. The gym is also not a playground, you can get hurt. There is a sparring ring outside, be careful we wax it after cleaning it." She finished up.

"Okay." All the guys said. The girls already knew the rules.

"Where should we bring the pillows and blankets that we woke up to find." **(Remember Sakura brought those down when they had fallen to sleep)** Neji asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura replied.

"But.."

"You just get used to living here, and get unpacked."

"Um…. When we woke up our stuff was not in the hallway we put it in." Genma said.

"Oh. Sorry, I moved all of your stuff to your rooms already this morning." Sakura replied.


	8. Bedrooms and more questions

******Edited chapter! I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I will take you up in groups so that you don't have to wait or be bored hearing my speech so many times." Sakura said.

"Okay." Sasuke answered, and now everyone boy was smirking because he was one of the ice cubes, who usually doesn't like any girl. Everyone finished their dinner and then they waited for Sakura to come back in and tell them what they are doing.

"Well first of all, you guys please don't kill me for this but Kaka-oni will be in Kuri-oneekun's bedroom since they will be getting married." Sakura says as she ducks behind Sasuke because Gaara, Cody, and Lenny are glaring and have a deadly aura. She grabs hold of his shirt and buries her head into his back and he blushes. Since she is behind him she can't see him blush from her act.

"Why are you angry? Tell us." Naruto yelled. All the girls smirked except for Isabeal and Sakura; she is still hiding behind Sasuke, and digging her head into his back and she continues to push herself into him more until he almost losses balance, but he steadies himself without others seeing, though his brother, Kakashi, and Sakura's siblings notice. After the short instance he is able to keep both steady even though she is continues to push herself into his back, but his blush darkens with every passing moment because she is still pushing herself into him and he can feel her large breasts against his back.

"You are putting him in her room." They all said at once, glared at the hiding Sakura, who flinched.

"Don't glare at her, Gaara." Temari said while hitting him with a red pillow, she knew it was coming so she got it from the living room. And then she whispered something in his ear no one could hear. **(It was something about if he keeps glaring she wouldn't make out with him later and perverted comments like that) **Which made him stop, everyone but the girls had confusion on their faces. Ayame smacked Cody on the head, while Hanabi did the same to Lenny. Sakura slid her hands up to Sasuke's shoulders, and used them to lift her up a little so that she can peek over his shoulder at the boys when she didn't feel their glares anymore, which made Sasuke stiffen when she ran her hands up, and when she peeked over him he could smell her scent and felt her breasts push hard into the back of his head, and then once Sakura deemed that her brothers stopped glaring at her and seemed to be a little calmer than before, she removed herself from behind Sasuke, thanked him, and went to the front where she first stood. She never noticed he was blushing.

"Kaka-oni is one of the guys I will lead up. The others I will lead up with him are Iruka-sensei, Ibiki-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Yashamaru-sensei, and Genma-sensei. Okay I will lead them up and then come back down and tell the next group." Sakura said and the said boys followed her up fifth floor. **(There are five levels so they are now on the top level of the house) **when they are up there she says, "The girls that are on this floor with you are Tyna-sensei, Sia-sensei, Anko-sensei, Suzu-sensei, Lily-oneekun, and Kuri-oneekun, she will be in the same room as Kakashi-oni." And she showed them to their rooms and they started to unpack.

**With the Boys**

The boys were smirking at Sasuke because he still had a tomato red blush, and because the girls kept glaring, and threatening him, if he hurt Sakura. Cody, Gaara, and Lenny were glaring at him too and the boys were trying to figure out why, when Sakura came down to get the next group.

"Um… what are you guys doing?" Sakura tilted her head and had a confused face. Gaara, Cody, and Lenny went up to her, she tensed and closed her eyes, but then they patted her head. She opened one eye, then closed it and smiled again.

"Nothing." They replied in unison. The boys looked over and sweat dropped at the fact that she believe believed them. They also hated it when they spoke unison, it scared them when they were in tune with each other, especially since only Gaara and Cody were twins and Lenny wasn't.

"Okay. The next group consists of Itachi-san, Zaku-san, Kotetsu-san, Hayate-san, Mozuku-san, and Izumo-san. If you would please follow me." They followed her to the fourth floor. "The girls that are on this floor with you are Kin-kun, Suki-kun, Suri-kun, Isa-chan, Oha-chan, and Oky-chan." And they started to unpack.

**With the Boys**

The rest of the boys were smirking at Sasuke because though his blush started to decrease it was still there, and because the girls were still glaring, and threatening him, if he hurt Sakura. Cody, Gaara, and Lenny were glaring and the boys were trying to figure out why, but they were trying harder to figure out why they patted Sakura on the head, and how they knew Kankuro, Konohamaru, Lenny, Cody, and Gaara, when Sakura came down to get the next group.

"Okay. The next group consists of Tonbo-san, Shikamaru-san, Kiba-san, Shino-ani, Naruto-san, Neji-san, Lee-ani, and Sasuke-san. Panda-chan, Puppy-chan, Len-nkicki-chan, Kono-nkicki-chan, and Ardilla-chan, you boys already know where your rooms are, they are the same rooms as last time." Naruto started to yell questions but was hit on the head by Ten-ten. The five boys went straight to their rooms, and the rest of the boys followed her. "The girls that are on this floor with you are Tay-kun, Kat-kun, Ten-senpai, Shinonee-kun, Hina-chan, Ino-kun, Leaonee-kun, Mari-kun, Sa-kun, Aya-oneekun, and I. Panda-chan and Puppy-chan are also on this floor." All the boys went to their room but Sasuke. He wanted to ask her something.

"Are you always like that to everyone you meet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Does it bother you?" Sakura responded.

"No. It doesn't. It's just that we are living here now and we don't want to be a bother to anyone in this house. Are you always gonna act like we are guests?"

"I don't know, most families move their kid out after they learn how many people live in this house, and that the house isn't just one gender. An example was when Lily-oneechan had a fiancé, most of his students' families moved them out but then he left because his family intervened and he just stop calling. After that the rest of his students moved out of the house and we haven't seen them. I guess I try not to get used to it just in case there are problems like that. That way I don't have to pretend to be happy."

"Well. The way Kakashi acts, I doubt we will move out and my parents are never home so they left Itachi to care for me at the school."

"You should check your room out. Kaka-oni gave me some information about everyone, and I tried to make all the rooms to that persons liking. You should unpack as well." With that she smiled and left down stairs. He stayed there and stared at her back.

"Your drooling again, Uchiha." Gaara stated, he had been hiding in the shadows and after he said that he came out from the shadows. Shortly after he moved out of the shadows Cody, and Lenny were there and they were glaring.

"What is your problem? You don't like her do you?" Sasuke said back smirking. The boys didn't move or even get mad they just continued to glare.

"You better not hurt her." Lenny said.

"Why would I hurt the first girl I fall for? I like to be around her. Why is me maybe liking her a big deal for you?" But they didn't answer, one by one they disappeared into the shadows, which he glared at the shadows, and then he heard two doors close and the stairs creaking meaning two went into rooms while one went down the stairs. He went to unpack. He walked in and really liked the room.

One wall was dark blue with the clan symbol on one of his walls, which was the wall that the bed was on. The two of the other walls were black with fire flames on the bottom, and one the last wall was a dark grey blue with a storm cloud on the top with multiple streaks of lightening coming down. The bed was made of wood that was painted and stained black. His bed had blue satin seats with red edges; the comforter was also blue with red flame like designs. There were dark red with blue edge throw pillows and blue with red edge throw pillows lining the backboard of the bed that's against the wall. There were two bedside tables on either side that were also painted and stained black. On both of them there was a light, and the light shade was a red color, but only one had an alarm. There was a desk that was also wood that was painted and stained black. It had a red desk light on one side and on the other was a blue laptop. The chair was black with a cushy padding. The dresser was wood that was painted and stained black. He had a black fan on the ceiling; the ceiling was also black but it had a moon painted and stars painted. There were two doors on the opposite of the bed.

He started to put his clothes in the dresser, after he finished he opened one of the doors and found the huge closet that had selves on the bottom for shoes, and hangers on the rail already for him to put clothes on. He finished putting things in the closet. After he finished he checked the other door to find a bathroom grey and blue marble sinks, and a bathtub with jets inside. Next to it is a glass stand shower with blue marble on the floor, and the wall, that has a window right next to the side. The window is just above the bathtub.

The boys on this floor all finished and went to the living room and saw the girls reading and the others sitting and just chatting quietly. "We will be going out after Saku-chan finishes the dish and no she doesn't need or want any help, so sit until she is done and we will go to town and we can shop. We will split into groups of ten and Saku-chan already picked the groups." Ten-ten said without have to look up. The boys sit, because they don't want to get hurt.


	9. The first noncrazy moment or is it?

******Edited chapter! I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Much to everyone's displeasure Kakashi and Kurenai start to make out again. Until Sakura walks in and looks at everyone, but the girls as well as her brothers and Itachi notice that her gaze takes more time to gaze at Sasuke, and she smiles.

"Um, is everyone here?" Sakura asked. Her hair was now tied into a high ponytail, and it made Sasuke smirk, _'she looks beautiful no matter how she looks.'_

"Yeah we are all here. Is there any particular reason to send us out in groups of ten?" Genma asked, but then he ducked because a weapon was thrown at him by Ten-ten. "I was not trying to offend; it was just a curious question, no need to throw things, Ten-ten." She glared but the she smirked and closed her eyes awaiting orders.

"Well, the more people in the group the less stuff people have to carry. We always go shopping on Friday to get things we need. And then you boys can get used to the town so you won't get lost." Sakura explained. And then she smiled. "I will be right back and then I will tell you your groups." And then she left, as well as all the girls.

After a few minutes, all the girls came back wearing a long sleeved dark green jacket.

"Why did you put a jacket on? It is beautiful outside, and you might get hot." Itachi asked.

"If i went out without the jacket, we would have a couple problems and I don't think my older and younger brothers will like that. Also I won't get hot; I have never gotten hot that it would cause problems." Sakura replied. "Any who. The first group is Ino-kun, Neji-san, Isa-chan, Itachi-san, Sa-kun, Kin-chan, Zaku-san, Lee-ani, Leaonee-kun, and Ardillo-chan."

"Bwahahahahahahahh! Ardillo-chan, that's funny!" Laughed Naruto and Kiba, both of which hadn't realized that the name had been said before.

"but wait… who is that?" Kiba asked. Ten-ten throws a pillow at him.

"The second group will consist of Hina-chan, Ten-senpai, Kiba-san, Naruto-san, Meogi-nkicki-kun, Kono-nkicki-chan, Lily-oneekun, Genma-sensei, Tonbo-san, and Tay-kun."

"You called me, 'Genma-sensei'" Genma asked with a brow raised.

"Hai. Do you want me to call you something else?"

"No. It was the fact that I just met you and you respect me more than my own students." He smirks.

"Oh. The third group consists of Kotetsu-san, Oto-chan, Hayate-san, Oky-chan, Mozuku-san, Suki-kun, Suri-kun, Izumo-san, Iruka-sensei, and Anko-sensei. The fourth group consists of Yashamaru-sensei, Suzu-sensei, Kat-kun, Shikamaru-san, Tyna-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Sia-sensei, Ibiki-sensei, Aya-oneekun, and Puppy-chan."

"Bwahahahahahahahh! Puppy-chan that is funny!" laughed Naruto and Kiba, again the idiots hadn't realized that the nickname had been said before.

"but wait… who is that?" Naruto asked. Ten-ten throws something at him really hard, so that he falls over.

"The fifth group consists of Kuri-oneekun, Shinonee-kun, Shino-ani, Kaka-oni, Hana-nkicki-kun, Sasuke-san, Mari-oneekun, Len-nkicki-chan, Panda-chan, and me."

"Bwahahahahahahahh! Len-nkichi-chan that is funny!" laughed Naruto and Kiba.

"What a minute, who is Panda-chan, Ardillo-chan, and Puppy-chan? Why do Gaara, Kankuro, and Cody get to stay?" Naruto remembered and asked loudly.

This caused great confusion to Sakura because she always called her two older brothers and Kankuro that much to their displeasure. She thought they knew they were siblings, and family friends, but they didn't. So she was in her thinking/confused phase, in which her head was tilted. While Naruto yelled the girls except Hinata, and Sakura had a face that read idiot, why are you asking such stupid questions. The boys, except the Yuuhi brothers, cousin, and the Yamanaka step-brother, were also confused as to the questions that Naruto was asking about, and the fact that Sakura looked so confused.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, she was still confused, but a certain Uchiha was smirking at her, _'She has that adorable confused face on… she should understand but I don't really care she is just so cute the way she looks….. I really need to keep an eye on her to make sure no boy gets her…. I wonder if I should tell her that I like her…'_

Kurenai realize what is going on and the more time on this, the less time to shop and then that means they will have to wake up earlier than they normally do, so she does what she does best. She takes a deep breath and shouts, "Let's get a move on people we were given orders now up." Which earned a response from everyone, even though the girls shouldn't be surprised since they were used to it, they just were caught by surprise. The boys went to get their shoes and put them on down stairs, while the girls headed outside to wait in the appropriate group. When the boys went outside they went to the right groups, though they had some trouble because they weren't used to the nicknames given to the girls, which some of the girls were nice and called the boys who were in their groups over, before Sakura gave one girl in each group a list of shop and things they need from the store.

"Hurry up, Panda-chan, Puppy-chan!" Yelled Sakura. Sasuke thought it was so cute how enthusiastic she was about going shopping. He then noticed Gaara and Cody behind him, and so did everyone else. "I already gave one girl from each group a list Panda-chan, Puppy-chan lets go." After that she grabbed Gaara's hand and said again, "This way Panda-chan. Hurry up Puppy-chan, keep up with Aya-oneekun and everyone else." And she smiles, which made Sasuke angry as to why he got a nickname, got to hold her hand, and made her smile like that.

Group one's list was: **Best buy**

Plain CDs

Plain DVDs

Digital camera

Battlefields

Nancy Drew's Pc games

Ever quest Pc games

Guild wars Pc games

Shooter DVD

National treasure DVD

An eye for an eye

Ring one and two

Hills have eyes

Grudge

Disturbia

Nascar

Football games

**Office Depot**

Highlighters

Sticky notes

Pens

Pencils

Tape

Staples

Paper

Print cartridge

Binders

Brief cases

Paper clips

Scissors

Group two's list was: **Bath & Body Works**

**Volumizing Shampoo and Conditioner **

**Shampoo for Extra Body and Shine **

**Moisturizing Shampoo and Conditioner **

**Massage Oil **

**Hand soap **

**Foot soak**

**Foot Scrub**

**Footloose and fancy Fizz Bubbly foot Bath**

Roller Ball Massager

5 Star massager

**Sugar scrub**

Daily High lather scrub

Aqua Plus face mask

Revitalizing face mask

**Fragrance oils**

**Perfume **

**( All bold-Pink Grapefruit, Cucumber Melon, Sweet Pea, Cherry blossom, Warm Vanilla Sugar, Mango Mandarin, Black Raspberry Vanilla, Jasmine Vanilla, Lavender Vanilla, and/or Coconut Lime Verbena)**

**Yankee Candles**

Candles: Grapefruit, Cucumber Melon, Sweet Pea, Cherry blossom, Warm Vanilla Sugar, Mango Mandarin, Black Raspberry Vanilla, Jasmine Vanilla, Lavender Vanilla, and/or Coconut Lime Verbena)

Group Three's list was: **Menards**

Gardening tools

Pots

Light bulbs

Flags

Wrench

Hammer

Rulers

Monkey wrench

Mulch

Screw driver

Screws

Nails

Saw

Wood

Hooks

Bracket

Wind chimes

Magnets

Gazing ball

Flame thrower

**Wal-mart**

Spa necessities

Cologne

Basketball

Baseball

Bat

Glove

Volleyball

Knee pads

Arm bands

Football

Soccer ball

Archery

Badminton

Birdie/shuttle

Tennis ball

Cleaning supplies

Group four's list was: **Barnes & Noble**

Stationary for boys and girls

A book for everyone (Science fiction, Non-fiction, thriller, Horror, Angst, crime, Mystery, Suspense, Tragedy, Drama, General, and/or Western)

A scrape book for everyone

**Walden Bookstore**

Calendars for everyone and one extra for the dining room to put up events

A book for everyone (Manga, Romance, Faeries, Family, Friendship, Fantasy, Spiritual, Poetry, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, and/or Supernatural)

Book marks for everyone

Group five's list:

Get fabrics

Rocks (stones, for jewelry)

Seeds (flower: garden)

Medicine

Buttons

Zippers

Threads

Needles

Pins

Wrapping paper

Fabric scissors

Kunai

Shuriken

Snob

Demon wind Shuriken

Paints

2 drawing books

Pencils (colored and charcoal)

Oil pastels

And with the list in hand Sakura said that they would meet at the park, no one had a chance to argue since the girls walked off and they followed but some had to be pulled by the ear. As Sakura held onto Gaara and pulled him slightly to make him go the right direction, **(he already Knew he just lets her do what she likes to make her smile)** while Sasuke fumed because he wants to hold her hand, and make her happy.


	10. Is it love or lust or both? Group five

******Edited chapter! I don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Fifth group**

Sasuke was mad, no he was absolutely pissed, not only did his first crush, Sakura, call Gaara 'Panda-chan' and call Cody 'Puppy-chan', she was holding Gaara's hand and pulling him around the town. She was also very happy, which made his mood worsen. The rest of the group was smirking at Gaara. The boys were smirking because he was being pulled around and since he was being called Panda-chan, they were also smirking because this was making Sasuke pissed and they knew he was absolutely jealous of Gaara now. The girls were smirking because they found it funny how this little thing Gaara is doing to make Sakura so happy, and how he kept glaring at all the boys that looked at her, and also they saw how jealous Sasuke was getting from this action. Finally they made it to the store.

"We will split up into pairs and each pair will get the items they are instructed to get. Pair one will be Mari-oneechan and Panda-chan getting fabrics, pins, threads, zippers, and buttons, pair two will be Shinonee-kun and Shino-ani getting rocks/stones/gems, needles, kunai, demon wind shuriken, vegetables, pair three is Kuri-oneechan and Kaka-oni getting medicine, wrapping paper, fabric scissors, meats (even though most of the girls are vegetarians, though the boys don't know this), dairy, pair four is Hana-nkichi-kun and Len-nkichi-chan getting seeds, flowers, shuriken, senbon, fruits, pair five will be Sasuke-san and me getting some things that you guys don't need to know of yet." Sakura said and soon the group spilt up into the 2 people that they were paired to and they went off to get the items instructed by Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura (Pair Five)**

Much to Sasuke's pleasure, as well as making his mood better, Gaara went off with Temari to go get the items that were instructed by Sakura without complaint, who by now was noticing Sasuke's bad mood. When Sasuke and Sakura got to the column with the items they were to get they were both thinking instead of talking like the other pairs.

_'Did I do something wrong? Does he not like being here? Does he not like me anymore?'_ She thought.

_'What can I do to get her to like me more than Gaara? How can I make sure she likes me more than Gaara for a long time as well?' _He thought.

While he is thinking he follows her around the store and while she picks the items that she needs and puts the items into a basket she grabbed at the front of the store. Unfortunately one of the most needed items is at the top of the rack and she can't reach, seeing her intent of trying to grab the item, Sasuke gets closer to her without realizing how close he is and grabs it for her. But they were both close together and since both of them had their hands rose to grab the item, their hands slid against each other's hands. And they both feel like their hearts have just stopped and they both blush a little, and they both step back a little as they hear someone else come. Sakura calms her heart and Sasuke makes the small blush that came over him dissipate before she sees it.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san." Sakura says. Then some guy **(who will be later described)** from Sakura's school went up to flirt with her, and she backed up a little as he got closer, so again Sasuke come to her rescue and gently grabbed her arm and made her slide behind him and Sasuke gave the boy a death glare that made the boy shrink and run away.

"Thank you, again Sasuke-san." Sakura says. "Are you… mad at ….Panda-chan …or me because you …. Don't seem too happy. Whatever it is I can try and fix….I don't want you to be angry at either of us." She rambled. Her eyes showed him that she was worried and a little scared, his anger dissipated and he was concerned about what she was scared about but decided that he find that out later, but she was still worried about him being angry, so he dealt with that so she would be happy again, even if it had to do with letting Gaara hold her hand again, though he hoped that wouldn't have to happen.

"No. I am not mad at you….. Or at Gaara…" Sasuke replied. Her eyes stared at him then she smiled and all the worry was gone, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any fear that still lingered.

"Okay. Maybe it was someone else that I sensed that was angry." Sakura replied and she went on getting the items on the list.

"Here let me carry the basket it should be getting heavy by now." Sasuke offered. She looked at him for a second and he realized she was debating if it would bother him to hold it, so he, as gently as he could, grabbed her arm, and slid his hand down her arm gently, which caused her to blush a little, till it reached the basket and he gently got her fingers off of the basket. He smirked, _'she is adorable and looks innocently sexy with that blush on'_ and said, "This won't bother me, but it would if you wouldn't have let me help some." She smiled, her blush hadn't dissapeared and she nodded her head, and then she went back to grabbing items to put into the basket. After that they were finished and went to the door to wait for the others to finish.

While they were getting their items pair four was…..

* * *

**Hanabi and Lenny** **(Pair Four) **

"It has been awhile since we got paired up like this, hasn't it, Len-kun?" Hanabi said trying to create a conversation. And of course Lenny took the bait and answered her question. Hanabi is the only one he allows to call him that because he likes her as well as likes it when she calls him that, if someone else calls him that they get thrown through a wall or two. Also, he only allows his sister to call him Len-nkichi-chan, because it makes her happy, if someone tried to even call him that they would get thrown through a stone brick building or three, beside Naruto and Kiba when they were making fun of him, his idea was let them make fun of it once and if they call him that again then he would send him through a wall.

"Yeah it has. Have you been doing alright in your classes, Hana-chan?" Lenny said slightly looking at her. She allows him only to call her that.

"I am doing alright but I am going to be having trouble for the next lesson in geometry. Your sister seems happy that you all are back, as well as meeting and having Sasuke around, I am surprised he hasn't been beaten up yet by you guys."

"He is not going to be beaten up unless he hurts her. He said, 'Why would I hurt the first girl I fall for? I like to be around her. Anyway, why is me maybe liking her a big deal for you?' So we agreed that he would be beaten up if and only if he hurt her or let her be hurt, but the way he is acting he wouldn't do either of those actions/options. And he looks like he doesn't just like her; he looks like he loves her but doesn't realize this yet. And once he says he's going to do something he never breaks his word. And I know he doesn't just like her because of her looks because he wasn't really into the liking a girl thing because most of the girls he's met were fangirls."

"So I am guessing I am to tell the girls about this? And I am also guessing that you guys didn't answer his last question?"

"Yes to both questions, Hana-chan"

"Typical of you guys to not answer a question like that, and ask me to tell the others." She said while smirking. "Why was Naruto yelling 'Who is Panda-chan, Ardillo-chan, and Puppy-chan? Why do Gaara, Kankuro, and Cody get to stay?' Do your friends not know that you guys are her brothers?"

"Naruto was yelling because he is a dope who doesn't know that we can actually hear him when he talks quieter. He is always loud, and he might break someone's ear one day with his loud mouth. No one besides Kashi-Teme, Kuro-baka, and Konohamaru know that we are siblings, the others don't have to know at least not yet."

"Again this is typical that you guys want to protect her, but you also said that everyone, meaning the guys, is a good fighter, and knows a lot about magic, so why not let them help?"

"Because I don't know if some of them will take advantage of her weakness, and try to do the same thing as that Kuso yarō dippusutikku haisha no jāku did to her all those years ago. Even if they like a girl in the house, they might think the girl doesn't like them and try to fulfill their desires on her. Like they use her weakness and pretend that they are doing it to the girl they like. I don't want that happening to her again and I most certainly don't want it to happen to you Hana-chan."

"I know, sorry Len-kun." She smiles sadly because she knew she was playing with ice on that question.

"It's alright but please don't bring it up again Hana-chan." Then he steps right in front of her and turns around to face her, and in one swift movement he captures her lips in a lip lock. Then he lets go and gets back into place, he having a small blush on his face and her having her blush visible they meet up with Sasuke and Sakura at the front door.

While pair five and four was getting their items pair three was…..

* * *

**Kurenai and Kakashi** **(pair three)**

They had known right where everything was so they were finished with their shopping, but they didn't go back to the front because they knew everyone wasn't done yet, and they wanted some alone time since they knew the time would be cut in half because there were double the people in the house. Kurenai snuck Kakashi into the girls' bathroom and well you can just imagine how far this make out session went without the eyes of their students on them. Kurenai pushed Kakashi into a stall and he forced his lips on hers and rammed his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped one of her hands around his neck and slid it into his hair. Her other hand went to slip his shirt off and hung it expertly on the hook of the door without breaking it or their kiss or turning around. After she had it hooked on, Kakashi had pushed her against the door and slipped his hands up her shirt and slipped it off. After putting that on the hook as well his hands went to the clasp of her bra, and then that was taken off and put on the hook. He ran his hands up and down her spine, which made her shiver.

Her one hand that wasn't pulling at his locks was now roaming his chest and making him groan when she ran her hand close to his pants then taking it away. He had pulled away a little and said "No teasing" and went to kiss her neck. He gave her butterfly kisses up and down her neck. He started to kiss a sensitive part of her neck, which he then began to nibble on. She then unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, after that her hand invaded her boxers and started to rub him, hard and fast then she would slow her pace and lighten her grip, which caused him to groan. Kakashi's hands pushed up her skirt and rubbed her over her underwear, while doing so he gave her wet hard kisses that turned into teeth biting.

She moaned and wiggled against his fingers and tried to push herself against his digits harder.  
"Harder. Rub me harder." She chanted. Kakashi had removed slowed his moving digits and lowered his hand a little, so that his digits were hardly touching her. "Stop teasing, please. I beg of you. Please no more teasing." She begged, and he smirked liking very much the way her beg sounded.

Kakashi then slipped his digits past her underwear and rubbed against her hard and fast like she wanted him to do in the first place. She was extremely soaked, and so he entered one digit into core. He moved his digit in and out and spun it around a little, and rubbed her causing her to whimper, and when he found a sensitive spot he added pressure and then put another digit in. He continued pumping his digits in and out until she came.

She then pushed down his boxers, and he pulled her underwear down one leg and left it on the other leg at her knee. "Gentle and slow or hard and fast?" Kakashi asked.

"Hard and fast. We don't have time for slow and gentle." Kurenai gasped out. "Hurry." And with that he quickly thrusted himself inside of her core and rocked her twice before pulling out and pushing himself back in hard and fast just like she asked for. He pumped himself inside of her over and over until she cried out in orgasmic pleasure as her climax came and a few more pumps inside of her he was coming as well. After, he pulled himself out of her and they both waited to caught their breathes.

After a certain amount of time of cooling down, they fixed themselves to make it look like they hadn't down anything although the girls knew what happened when they were paired up like this, but that certain amount of time gave them enough time to fulfill both of their needs, and some of Kakashi's seeds were now in Kurenai. Once they were done fixing themselves, they met up with Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi, and Lenny.

While pair five, four, and three was getting their items pair two was…..

* * *

**Shinra and Shino (pair two)**

After getting all of the items Shinra knew she still had some time left, and she went toward a certain row, and Shino followed her because he was interested in her, she was like him, which made him curious. He then saw what was in this row, it was….INSECTS. His favorite hobby.

"You like insects, Shinra-san?" Shino said. Lifting his glasses a little.

"Yes, I do I collect them and read about all kinds of insects. And **Don't** call me Shinra-san, it's just Shinra." She replied.

"Alright. Shinra, I didn't know that others were into insects I just thought it was just my family." He said back.

"Your family like insect as well. That awesome to have a family that likes what you like, my family has all different kinds of hobbies so to speak. When we get back to the house follow me to my room I will show you my insect collect. Also you can buy two of these raw beetles too if you like."

"Alright and thanks." So they got two raw female beetles and two raw males beetles to add to their collection. And then they went to meet up with Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi, Lenny, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

While pair five, four, three, and two was getting their items pair one was…..

* * *

**Temari and Panda-chan/Gaara (Pair one)**

Both Temari and Gaara knew where everything that they had to get was. They knew that everyone hadn't finished yet, and they knew that Kurenai had snuck Kakashi into the girls' bathroom once they finished, which wasn't long either since they knew where the stuff was. So Gaara snuck Temari into the boys bathroom (the boys have stalls in their bathroom as well), Temari pushed him into the stall, and forced her lips against his. She had put one of her hands into his hair and the other slipped under his shirt, and then she took it off. He pushed her against the door. He had slipped one of his hands around her waist and not long after slipped it under her shirt and put two of his fingers under the clasp of her bra and one finger went on top of it. His other hand was on her leg, he was running his hand up and down her leg. Her hand left his hair and went to explore his chest. She slipped her hands across his chest and behind his back. She ran her nails up and down his back, Gaara growling in pleasure. After that she unbuttoned his pants and invaded them. She started to pump him harshly, his breathing became harsh and he had started to groan.

Gaara slipped her shirt off and lifted her bra so it was still on her just not covering her breast and then fondled them. Once he was satisfied with that, he slipped his hands under her skirt and caressed her special spot; she started to moan a little. He took his hands out and gripped her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and they started to grind. And their moaning got louder and their breathing got harsh.

It was getting close to the time they would have to meet up with the others, so Gaara unwrapped Temari and turned her around, and slipped his hand into her skirt again from the bottom. He caressed her spot and slipped one digit in slowly, so not to break her barrier. He rubbed around and she had slipped her hand behind her and slipped her hands in his pants and started to quickly and harshly pump him. He came first because of her harsh pumping; he was trying not to hurt her by pushing his digit through her virgin barrier. It took her a little longer to get to her climax but it happened.

After fixing themselves they went and met up with Sasuke, Sakura, Hanabi, Lenny, Kurenai, Kakashi, Shinra, and Shino.

* * *

**Back to Full Group**

Once with the group again they set out for their final destination to meet up with the rest of the groups at the park. A little bit away from the store a blue car pulled up and everyone stuffed the car full of the things that they bought, and it drove away. Since Shino and Sasuke were the only ones that didn't know about the car they decided not to ask, Shino was just continuing the conversation with Shinra and Sasuke was continuing his death glare at the back of Gaara's head. And again Sakura was pulling Gaara's hand and calling him Panda-chan, but she glimpsed back and saw Sasuke glaring at their hands, and she didn't want him to be mad. Though she didn't know what was making him mad but she did know that it had to do with holding hands with Gaara, so she stopped went back and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up with her. She then grabbed Gaara's hand again and gently pulled them both to the park. Since she was smiling and humming a tune that sounded happy, Sasuke let her pull him. He smirked at her, loving that fact the he too was making her smile.


	11. Love is blooming! Group four Part 1

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Group four…..**

Cody still had a smirk on his face while walking with his group hearing the giggles from the girls about how happy Sakura was just by pulling Gaara's hand. The boys also found it amusing too, and they were also amused when Sakura was calling him Panda-chan, although they were wondering how they know each other, why he lets her pull him, and why she calls him that.

"Troublesome giggling women…" Shikamaru said, while thinking_. 'Troublesome girls…. They probably know why Gaara let Sakura pull him and call him Panda-chan and why Cody is called Puppy-chan … and they probably know how they know boys and know who is Ino's step-brother, Kat's brother.. I would ask but it's too troublesome….'_

"Did you just insult the girls Namakemono?" Cody asked while semi-glaring at him. **(A/N It means Lazy ass)**

"No…. I was just mumbling something."

"Which was?"

"Nothing about the girls….."

"Then-"Cody was interrupted by Suzume, since they were at their first stop, Barnes and Noble. "When we are in Barnes and Noble we will split into pairs of five, two people in each pair. One boy, one girl no buts. First pair is Kat and Shikamaru, pair two will be Martyna and Asuma, third pair is Siama and Ibiki, fourth pair is Ayame and Cody, and last but not least Yashamaru and me. What should each pair get Martyna and Siama?" She asked.

"Well… Pair one should get Stationary and a scrap book for everyone. Pair two should get one drama and general book for everyone." Siama said.

"Then pair three should get one angst, crime, and mystery and suspense book for everyone. And pair four should get one western and tragedy book for everyone. Then that leaves pair five to get one non-fiction, science fiction, thriller and horror book for everyone."

* * *

**Pair five- Yashamaru and Suzume**

While they were getting the items both of them seem to be having a pleasant conversation.

"So do you like it here so far?" Suzume asked. "I will pick books out for the girls and you can for the boys since you know them better and all."

"Yes. Good idea. How long have you been here?" Yashamaru asked in return.

"Awhile."

"What is the deal with Gaara and Sakura? How do all of you know some of us?"

"If they didn't tell you then neither shall I. I rather not get hurt from Gaara's, Cody's and Lenny's fighting skills. Well Kakashi is Kurenai's fiancé. And the others rather not die, so I am not gonna tell you. You have to earn that right. But no matter what you will learn eventually."

"Okay then how do I earn that right?" He said with a smirk looking directly in her eyes.

"Um…. I-I don't know." She replied stuttering because Yashamaru looked kind of hot to her and she was trying to keep herself from blushing. She smiled sweetly at him as an apology.

"Alright. If you can hint sometime that could be cool. Everyone seems to be protected but the one who has the most protection is Sakura. Would you tell me that to when I earn the right?" he said while thinking, _'she looks beautiful when she smiles like that.'_

"Sure. You are very polite like Sakura, did you know that?"

"No I didn't, is that good or bad?"

"Good. Definitely good."

And they finished gathering the books and went to the entrance to wait for everyone else.

While they were getting their items pair four was…..

* * *

**Pair four- Cody and Ayame**

"It has been awhile since we got paired up like this, hasn't it, Cody-kun? And should we do the usual plan?" Ayame said trying to create a conversation. And of course Cody took the bait and answered her question. Ayame is the only one he allows to call him that because he likes her as well as likes it when she calls him that, if someone else calls him that they get thrown through a wall. He only allows his sister to call him Puppy-chan, because it makes her happy, if someone tried to even call him that they would get thrown through a stone brick building, beside Naruto and Kiba when they were making fun of him, his idea was let them make fun of it once and if they call him that then send them through a wall.

"Yeah it has. And yes the plan works just fine, why change it. Have you been doing alright in your classes, Aya-chan?" Cody said slightly looking at her. She allows him only to call her that.

"I am doing alright but I am having trouble in history. Your sister seems happy that you all are back, as well as meeting and having Sasuke around, I am surprised he hasn't been beaten up yet by you guys."

"He is not going to be beaten up unless he hurts her. He said, 'Why would I hurt the first girl I fall for? I like to be around her. Anyway, why is me maybe liking her a big deal for you?' So we agreed that he would be beaten up if and only if he hurt her or let her be hurt, but the way he is acting he would do neither of those actions/options. And he looks like he doesn't just like her, he looks like he loves her but doesn't release this yet. And once he says he's going to do something he never breaks his word. And I know he doesn't just like her because of her looks because he wasn't really into the liking a girl thing because most of the girls he's met were fangirls."

"So I am guessing that all of you will be keeping a very close eye on him? And I am also guessing that you guys didn't answer his last question?"

"Yes to both questions, Aya-chan"

"Typical of you guys to not answer a question like that, and keep a very close eye on him for safety." She said while smiling. "Why was Naruto yelling 'Who is Panda-chan, Ardillo-chan, and Puppy-chan? Why do Gaara, Kankuro, and Cody get to stay?' Do your friends not know that you guys are her brothers?"

"Naruto was yelling because he is a dope who doesn't know that we can actually hear him when he talks quieter. He is always loud, and he might break someone's ear one day with his loud mouth. No one besides Kaka-teme, Kuro-baka, and Konohamaru-nkicki know that we are siblings they don't have to know at least not yet."

"Again this is typical that you guys want to protect her, but you also said that everyone, meaning the guys, is a good fighter, and knows a lot about magic, so why not let them help?"

"Because I don't know if some of them will take advantage of her weakness, and try to do the same thing as that Kuso yarō dippusutikku haisha no jāku did to her all those years ago. Even if they like a girl in the house, they might think the girl doesn't like them and try to fulfill their desires on her. Like they use her weakness and pretend that they are doing it to the girl they like. I don't want that happening to her again and I most certainly don't want it to happen to you Aya-chan." **(A/N- the really long word starting with kuso means ****fucking bastard dipstick loser jerk, also said in previous chapter)**

"I know, sorry Cody-kun." She smiles sadly because she knew she was playing with lightening on that question.

"It's alright but please don't bring it up again Aya-chan." Then he steps right in front of her and turns around to face her, and in one swift movement he captures her lips in a lip lock. She leans in into him and he places his arms around her waist and she places her arms around his neck. They release the kiss and he gets back into place, he having a small blush on his face, and a smile on his face and her having her blush visible and a shy smile, they meet up with Yashamaru and Suzume at the front door.

While pair five and four was getting their items pair three was…..

* * *

**Pair three- Saima and Ibiki**

Saima and Ibiki were walking to the part of the store where they would get the items that they were told to get.

"How long ago did you move here?" Ibiki asked. Usually he didn't care for conversation but he wanted answers about the nicknames and how they know what he doesn't.

"Why are you asking a question that you don't care whether I answer or not?" Saima questioned back. "I will pick books out for the girls and you can for the boys since you know them better and all."

"Hn. The idea for picking books is fine by me. Just trying to get a conversation started."

"Liar." She smirked at him, "You aren't someone that would start up a conversation. You are the one that would scare someone into silence. And a guy that actually shuts up and takes a command, nice to know for the future."

"Why don't you just tell me what I want to know? Then I won't question and everyone wins. And I won't always take commands; I would rather be in command." He glared at her. But then he smirked and looked her up and down. She glared but then smirked.

"Not going to happen. I don't let anyone win but me. How would I win, by telling you the answer?"

"You would win since there would be silence, which I also noticed is what you like as well."

"Still not happening. Whether I like silence isn't going to get me to answer your question. You have to earn your right to get the answer to your questions." She was still smirking, "Why would you agree to what Kakashi planned? You are old enough to not have to follow what he says."

"Why do you care?" He smirked at her.

"Just wondering."

"Curiosity was the reason. Just like I'm curious about the nicknames, and how the girls know the boys. And the siblings that we supposedly know."

"Still not answering that." The interrogation continued all through getting the items.

"How are we going to carry all of this?"

"Aww. I thought you were supposed to be a big tough guy, can't handle a couple bags?" She smirked.

"I can. But I prefer to handle something worth handling."

"Like what?" He flicks his eyes up and down her body and they linger longer on her breasts and her bum and he smirks once she blushes and glares at him. "Perv." She mumbles.

"You asked." He smirks.

"One of the students has a family driver that lives around here; he takes the time to pick things up when we shop."

They were acting like they knew each other for a long time. This made them seem like a couple sort of. Both options went through their thoughts when they had a pleasant pause or silence.

_'We kind of look like old friends or even more than friends… I think I would kind of like that.'_ Saima thought. _'He is sort of hot…. He looks like he would be mysterious and he is handsome.'_

_'We kind of look like old friends or even more than friends… I think I would kind of like that.'_ Ibiki thought. _'She is hot…. She looks like she would be mysterious and she seems fun and not some boring person.'_

When they finished getting all of their items they head back for the entrance and meet up with Yashamaru, Suzume, Cody, and Ayame at the front door.

While pair five, four, and three was getting their items pair two was…..

* * *

**Pair two-Martyna and Asuma**

While they were getting the items both of them seem to be having a pleasant conversation.

"So do you like it here so far?" Martyna asked. "I will pick books out for the girls and you can for the guys since you know them better and all."

"Yes. That is probably for the best. How long have you been here? " Asuma asked in return.

"Awhile."

"What is the deal with Gaara and Sakura? How do all of you know some of us?"

"If they didn't tell you then neither shall I. I rather not get hurt from Gaara's, Cody's and Lenny's fighting skills. Well Kakashi is Kurenai's fiancé. And the others rather not die, so I am not gonna tell you. You have to earn that right. But no matter what you will learn eventually."

"Okay then how do I earn that right?" He said with a smirk looking directly in her eyes.

"Um…. I-I don't know." She replied stuttering because Asuma looked hot to her and she was trying to keep herself from blushing. She smiled sweetly at him as an apology.

"Alright. If you can hint sometime that could be cool. Everyone seems to be protected but the one who has the most protection is Sakura. Would you tell me that to when I earn the right?" he said while thinking, _'she looks beautiful when she smiles like that.'_

"Sure. You do know that there is no smoking in the house right?"

"No I didn't, if I go somewhere outside is that okay?"

"Kind of. If it isn't near any plants and nowhere near any outside sparing rings."

And they finished gathering the books and went to the entrance to wait with Yashamaru, Suzume, Cody, Ayame, Ibiki, and Saima at the front door.

While they were getting their items pair one was…..

* * *

**Pair one- Katie and Shikamaru**

While they were getting the items both of them seem to be having a pleasant conversation.

"So do you like it here so far?" Katie asked. "I probably should pick the girls books out because if they found out you did some might try to kill you no matter how good the books are and you can for the boys since you know them better and all."

"Troublesome. Yes. It would be too troublesome to run from the girls, and it would be a drag to be chased by them. What do you like to do? " Shikamaru asked in return. With a lazy smirk on his face because she kept trying to get glimpses without him know but he still knew. He usually doesn't like girls staring or fawning over him but he liked that she did. He also knew she sort of liked him, and he liked her back too.

"Well when the sun is out, I like to go outside and read a book or write stories. When one of the younger girls or Sakura falls asleep at the park or somewhere outside like the garden, they usually tend to fall asleep on my lap, and I enjoy reading while they sleep like that." She blushed a little from his lazy smirk.

"Do you like cloud gazing? And would you let a boy's head lay on your lap too?" His smirk got even bigger when she blushed.

"Yes to both questions but I would have to know the boy or like him as a friend or more. I haven't found a boy that I would let them us my lap. For reasons, you will see when we get to school."

He smirked looking directly in her eyes. And she thought deeper into the question and then her answer and her blush deepened. His smirk widened and she knew he was semi-playing with her because Kakashi said he would be too lazy to flirt with a girl for fun unless he liked her. He asked "Do you like me?"

"Um…. I-I d-d-d-don't know." She replied stuttering because Shikamaru looked hot to her, who had a huge smirk on his face because she was blushing and stuttering. He didn't know if he liked her answer but he definitely liked how she said it, because she stuttered he knew she might like him and she was caught off guard. She took a couple deep breathes to calm herself and then smiled sweetly at him as an apology and said , "I would have to get to know you better."

"Alright. What would you do if I told you I think I like you?" he said while thinking, _'she looks beautiful when she smiles like that.'_

"Um…. I-I-I would say.. Um… that I-I-I l-l-l-like y-y-you too, but I still have to get to know you better." She final stopped stuttering after finishing half the sentence she really wasn't expecting this.

"Alright. When it's a sunny day, can I lie on your lap and watch the clouds?"

"Sure, if I can ask you questions to get to know you better." Because really she did want to get to know him and she wanted him to be her first boyfriend even though she won't admit it yet.

"Troublesome. But that would be great; can I ask some in return?"

"I don't know." She didn't want him to know she liked him or that she wanted him to be more than just a friend to her.

"Troublesome girl."

"I am not troublesome!" She got angry with him and he smirked again, which kind of settled her anger and made her angrier at the same time. "And stop smirking." He continued to smirk and then… "Fine. You can ask me questions too."

And they finished gathering the books and went to the entrance to wait with Yashamaru, Suzume, Cody, Ayame, Ibiki, Saima, Asuma and Martyna at the front door. They watched as a blue car pulled up and the girls through the bags into it.

All the boys besides' Cody and Ibiki thought _'Wondered how we were going to carry the stuff. Guess that answers our question.'_


	12. Love is blooming Part 2

**I don't own naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Group 4**

"Ayame are you okay, you're as red as a tomato?" Siama asked.

"I'm fine." She stuttered out, which all the girls smirked to and some wiggled their eyebrows. They knew Cody must have kissed her or something because she only gets like this when he does something like kissing her. **(AN-could you guys tell me if just saying stuttering instead of trying like this. I-I-I a-a-a-am fine.)**

As a result her blush darkened if that was possible, and Cody saw them smirk and knew that he had to fix this so, "Um…. Suzu-sensei, Tyna-sensei, and Kat-kun do you all have a fever because your faces are all red earlier as well? Did you all get sick?"

"No." They all said at the same time. All of their blushes that were almost gone came back to full force.

"Alright if you say so." He replied and he smirked, all the other guys had confused faces on and then Cody slowed his pace to let the girls talk. He then started to talk with the other guys. "So…. Yashamaru was flirting with Suzu-sensei, Asuma was flirting with Tyna-sensei, and Taidana o shiri was not only flirting he was semi-play/semi-teasing Kat-kun, and yes I know what you all said and no I will not tell you the answers to the questions that the girls didn't answer. Also….. I will tell the girls you like them…..unless you can trade information or do something I tell you to do." He said to them, and now all of them are semi-blushing except for him and Ibiki. **(A/N- Taidana o shiri is lazy bum)**

"Troublesome…. Wait for a few days please before you let it out. Gets us a chance to get info." Shikamaru said. That was all the said until they got to the next store.

* * *

**With the girls…. **

"Cody kissed you didn't he." Katie whispered to her so only they could hear.

"Yea."

"Well at least you sort of suspected that, I mean you two are sort of dating. I mean Shikamaru asked me what I liked to do and then I told him. Then he asked if I liked to cloud gazed, which from Oniisan- baka Shikamaru likes to watch them. He also asked if I would let a boy lay his head on my lap. There was a hidden mean to the question after I had thought about it, but I had answered before think and then I thought about my answer, it also had a hidden meaning. He then asked if I like him, my answer was so not intelligent, I said I didn't know. Ugh…He then said that he thinks he likes me, and asked to watch clouds on my lap while I ask him question to get to know him because I said I would have to get to know you better. And then he asked if he can ask question and I tried to play with him like he was doing to me but he was smirking the whole time which calmed but anger me at the same time….. but then I gave in…. He was very hot and sexy with that smirk, I couldn't play with him because he was smirking sexily and it stopped my brain from thinking like I do to the other boys that want to date me."

"Yep. I already knew that, I saw you while glaring at Ibiki. That was pretty much it. He asked me question that I didn't answer and he did the same for me, which ended with us glaring at each other. Also we acted as if we were friends, and I thought he was sort of hot. Guess we will see what happens right?" Siama says.

"Well at least you didn't stutter after your partner smirked at you. I stuttered and since when do I stutter. He also asked questions that he shouldn't have asked about Sakura. He also looks hot to me with that smirk! Ugh this is not supposed to happen to us, to them yes not to us!" Martyna said.

"He asked questions about Sakura? Well Yashamaru asked some too. I even stuttered when he smirk at me. He also looked kind of hot to me too! I agree." Suzume said. They didn't even know that they almost passed the store because they were so into the conversation. Cody had to quickly but gently grab Ayame's hand and pulled her back a step and then pointed to the store, while smirking. The other girls noticed that she wasn't there and then looked back and saw that they passed the store. And they smiled sheepishly. The guys smirked sexily at them for being oblivious to passing the store.

Since every one of the girls was too shy or embarrassed to say what to do because they were embarrassed and the guys were smirking at them enjoying their cute embarrassed faces so "We will split up like we did at the first store. Pair one will get calendars for everyone, and one extra big one for the kitchen, and then get bookmarks for everyone too. Pair two will get one manga, romance, faeries, and family book for everyone. Pair three will get one hurt/comfort, and adventure book for everyone. Aya-chan and I will get one friendship, fantasy, spiritual, and poetry book for everyone. And last but not least pair five one humor and supernatural book for everyone. That sounds okay?"

"Sure." Everyone said at the same time. To embarrassed or enjoying the girls' embarrassment to come up with a plan. So they went into Walden's' bookstore.

* * *

**Pair five- Yashamaru and Suzume**

While walking down the aisle to look at all the humor books they had, they had to pick books the students would like and there was a large section.

"I will pick books out for the guys and you can for the girls since you know them better and all." Yashamaru stated still smirking because Suzume wouldn't look at him because she was still blushing her head off.

"Alright. Same goes for the supernatural section. While we were walking, I saw all of you guys except Cody-chan and Ibiki-san blushing, why was that?" Suzume stated boldly. She had calmed her blush and looked him in the eye. She wasn't going to let him see she was embarrassed even though he already knew. But the question caught him off guard. And he looked away blushing, and when she saw this she smirked in return.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, if you are embarrassed about it, tell me what Cody did, I can give you a lot of information about him. I knew his family for a long time. Besides I want to get him back for earlier."

"Alright but only a few details. He has some info that he said he would tell the others about, but we don't want that to happen, so we have to get information that we could tell him or we have to do something he tells us to do."

"He did, did he? Well for starters he likes Ayame-chan, and they aren't officially dating yet, but he does kiss her. That was why her face was red as a tomato earlier. He does that a lot. And he only lets her call him Cody-kun. If any other girl calls him that they get hurt, well besides Sakura but she made up his nickname a while ago. He also sometimes takes pictures of Ayame when she doesn't know that he does. Sometime they are pervertish, like when she is in her room…. Changing into her pajamas or something. You can get out of the deal if you tell him that. He can't threaten you or me anymore either."

"Because?"

"Well if he did he knows that I might just let it slip off my tongue when Sakura is around and he might have to deal with the consequence of that. And if that is bad enough, the girls will probably hurt him too."

"Really. I don't think anyone would be afraid of Sakura. She seems too innocent."

"You will see what she can do soon." And they left to the entrance to get back with the group.

* * *

**Pair four- Cody and Ayame**

They grabbed what they needed as fast as possible, and once they finished, he pulled her into a deserted isle. She started to blush so much more that she looked worse than a red apple. He turned her around fast and had his arms around her waist in no time. And then he pressed his lips against hers in a lip lock. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling one hand in his hair still blushing, even though this is like the hundredth time he did this. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she let him. His tongue probed her mouth and she moaned into his mouth. After that he used his tongue to pull hers into his mouth and made her tongue probe around. He then left her mouth and pulled at her sleeve and made butterfly kisses over neck. After that he nibbled on an area on her neck. Then he nibbled her slightly and licked up her blood cleaning it away to leave a hickey. He looked at it then smirked, when she moaned out from the cold. He then went back to her mouth and continued making out with her. He also moved one hand to her butt and rubbed it and squeezed making her gasp and moan even more. He pushes his tongue into her mouth again. After awhile he let her breathe and pulled her toward the entrance holding her hand until he saw Yashamaru and Suzume at the entrance. He let go of her hand, and she had a very red blush on her face.

* * *

**Pair three- Ibiki and Saima**

"Do I even want to know what Cody threatened the others with?" Siama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently the others were flirting with your friends. And he blackmailed them." Ibiki responded.

"Ah. Well I won't get involved. But that idiot better be careful, like hell I want to deal with a pissed of Sakura. That is worse than Gaara on steroids and a sugar high combined."

"Can't see that happening. She seems too sweet and innocent, how can you say she can be scary like Gaara? And another thing that was bothering me, her piercings? She is shy, sweet, caring, and innocent. Why in the world would she have that many piercings?" He glanced at her.

"True. I was surprised at first about that too. However, did you notice the color order?" She asked, and Ibiki nodded his head. "She never deviants from that color order, the colors signifies importance and no matter what she never changes them, not even for dances, which all the girls have only been to once and it didn't end well. Don't ask." She saw the curious look he sent her and he saw the look of pure hatred, and how she was completely pissed, so he didn't ask.

"Understood. Still can't see her angry though. Why did you even come to the house?"

Siama being quick noticed he changed the subject without complaint, saw fit to answer him because he wasn't prying anymore information out. "I came because I was curious after meeting Sakura. I was in a crash and she had been at the hospital. The crash killed the rest of my family who were driving separate from me and the one that hit us lived. I was not thrilled by that. Sakura came in after I learned the information and she said she was sorry, when I asked why she said she may have not caused it but she couldn't stop it either. And she left. Next hour I was told that the insurance hadn't been paid and they wouldn't cover the bills. They said they could keep me there for free one night but afterwards, I agreed to leave. The next day when I went to leave, they told me it was taken care of, and I found Sakura flowers in my room when I went back. Next day Kurenai and Lily came and said that I had a place in their house, and they proved it."

"Sorry to bring up bad memories."

"Not really. I had fun with my family before, and I have new home after."

"Interesting way to put it. So what exactly are you?" He asked not because he knew the truth but because he wanted her to blush again.

"What are you talking about?" She raised her eyebrow. She figured since no one told about the relations, no one mentioned about their secret either, but it wasn't that big of a deal if they found out since the girls knew the boys were similar.

"Your bra size. What are you?" he smirked at her. She turned red out of anger or embarrassment or both, and glared.

"You perv. Why would that be a question I answered? Why would you ask?"

"Curiosity. You look sexy, and it got you to blush." His smirked deepened. She hit him and they continued walking, her blushing and him smirking.

They stopped with the questions and started to enjoy the silence again. Shortly after they started to the entrance again to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Pair two- Martyna and Asuma**

While walking down the aisle to look at all the Manga books they had, they had to pick books the students would like and there was a large section.

"I will pick books out for the guys and you can for the girls since you know them better and all." Asuma stated still smirking because Martyna wouldn't look at him because she was still blushing her head off.

"Alright. Same goes for the romance, Faeries, and family section. While we were walking, I saw all of you guys except Cody-chan and Ibiki-san blushing why was that?" Martyna stated boldly. She had calmed her blush and looked him in the eye. She wasn't going to let him see that she was embarrassed even though he already knew. But the question caught him off guard. And he looked away blushing, and when she saw this she smirked in return.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, if you are embarrassed about tell me what he did, I can give you a lot of information about him. I knew his family for a long time. Besides I want to get him back for earlier."

"Alright but only a few details. He has some info that he said he would tell the others about, but we don't want that to happen so we have to get information that we could tell him or we have to do something he tells us to do."

"He did, did he? Well for starters he likes Ayame-chan, and they aren't officially dating yet, but he does kiss her. That was why her face was red as a tomato earlier. He does that a lot. And he only lets her call him Cody-kun. If any other girl calls him that they get hurt, well besides Sakura but she made up his nickname a while ago. Sakura thinks he looks like a puppy, and the other part is that when she was learning how to talk, they did know each other since they were born, she had been reading a dog book and when he didn't like the nickname she threw a fit. The week after that, they had gone to the zoo, and she wanted to play with puppies, so she went off to find them without anyone noticing. She found baby wolves and mistaken them for puppies, she was leaning over the railing and she had fallen into the wolves' cage, which she had taken as a puppy instead of a dangerous wolf. And she wanted to play with the wolves that she thought she were puppies. The baby wolves were okay with playing but the parents weren't. After getting her out, Cody had said 'I'm your puppy.' And she had smiled brightly. And since then, he has always allowed her to call him that and she has always called him that. You can get out of the deal if you tell him that. He can't threaten you or me anymore either."

"Because?"

"Well if he did he knows that I might just let it slip off my tongue when Sakura is around and he might have to deal with the consequence of that. And that is bad enough the girls will probably hurt him too."

"Really. I don't think anyone would be afraid of Sakura."

"You will see what she can do soon." And they left to the entrance to get back with the group.

* * *

**Pair one-Shikamaru and Katie**

"What was Jāku, I mean Cody, saying to you all to make you blush?" Katie stated **(A/N- ****jāku means Jerk)**.

"Troublesome…. Nothing" he responded.

"Really because if threatened you like he did to me when we were 12 years old, I could tell Sakura that he threatened you like he did to me and she would torture him… That was so funny watching him scream like that when we were 12 years old."

"He did. But I really don't think that we should tell. I just need to find information that he doesn't know yet. And you don't have to change the nicknames to make things easier for me; I'm pretty fast at getting names."

"Fine. I will not tell on that Jāku. If you need any information I can always give you some."

"Cool like what?"

"Like this…" She turned him around and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulled back smirking and licking her lips. He was blushing bad now, eyeing her lips while she licked them. "Tell him my lips taste like pineapples…. If asks how you know tell him that I kissed you. Also tell him to stop taking perverted pictures of Ayame-chan. Now let's finish up." Before she could turn around again he kissed her lightly. Then he kissed her forehead, and dragged her toward the cash register to pay. He walked hand in hand with her until they reached the entrance. And let go of her hand, so no rumors went around about them.

Once they met up, they headed for the park some still blushing others smirking, and all of them taking glances at their partner while walking toward the park but most of all an aura of happiness surrounding all of them. A few blokes away the blue car pulls up again and they put their stuff it.

* * *

**Review Please! I need to have some form of profiles for the characters like likes and dislikes, and favorites, and what not!**


	13. Betting group 3 part 1

**I don't own naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Third group**

Otoha and Okyuo were talking at the same time, and in another language, but they both were able to understand the other and Matsuri and Matsuki were talking in another language that was different from Otoha, and Okyuo. Both of the languages were made when they were little, their twin languages were made up when they were born. Mozuku, Hayate, Izumo, and Kotetsu were having their own private conversation, while Iruka tried to calm down Anko.

"So what does everyone think about this so far?" Hayate asked while playing with the toothpick in his mouth.

"The house was huge, and it seems like a great place to live, there aren't any fields of corn. Thank God for that! Otoha seems like a cool chick." Kotetsu said.

"I have to agree with the place, but you are the only one who thinks that about Otoha, now Matsuri is pretty cool." Izumo stated.

"Agreed the place is awesome, but Matsuki is the best looking and the coolest. Both of you have to get a brain." Mozuku stated which cause a series of whispered arguments. It stopped when Hayate stated what he thought.

"The place is awesome, and I guess Kakashi-baka was right. All of us are starting to like someone. I mean he did sneak in 'girls'. He stated it as a reason we were moving. And the move wasn't so bad. He knew that these girls would have qualities we were attracted to. And you guys do know you all look like idiots whisper yelling. It looks bad to the girls." They all agreed and started to have a new conversation.

Otoha and Okyuo were talking about how cute Kotetsu and Hayate were. They started off threatening each other because they thought they liked the same guy, until they both said Kotetsu and Hayate at the same time. So they knew that they didn't have to worry about the other trying to get the other's man.

Matsuki and Matsuri were exactly the same. They warned each other what they would do if they were in each other territory, and then started to think of ways of getting their man, and keeping them. Well that was until Anko screamed at the top of her lungs about being at Menards.

"We are here! Now I want everyone to listen up! Or I will drop kick you to another continent! Are we clear! Good! Now we are pairing everyone up, so listen! Pair one will be Otoha and Kotetsu! They will get pots, hooks, and magnets! Second pair will be Okyuo and Hayate! They will get flags, wrenches, hammers, rulers, monkey wrenches, screwdrivers, and gazing balls! Third pair will be Matsuki and Mozuku! They will get Gardening tools, and light bulbs! Fourth pair will be Matsuri and Izumo! Getting mulch, screws, woods, brackets, and wind chimes! Me and Iruka will be getting nails, saws, and flame thrower thingy! No questions? Good! No trying to get out of anything! Or else! Let's go, Maggots! Get your asses inside now!"

Everyone in the town around them was pretty much used to yelling but at the beginning they stopped and stared. Iruka was trying to calm her down through the whole thing.

There wasn't anyone trying to get out of their pairs is because they were paired up with their crushes. The girls through a triumphant smirk at the other females they thought would take their guys away, well all the girls except Anko.

* * *

**Anko and Iruka**

"Well let's hurry it up, Iruka! We don't have all day!" Anko shouted at him. He was lagging back because people stared at him funny because he was with her, and she was yelling at the top of her lungs. He sighed and decided he might as well get this over with.

He walked a little faster to get in walk with her and kept pace with her. They finally get to the aisle. "Stay right here!" she yells and she walks down the aisle taking the things they need, "Catch!" and she throws them at Iruka. He surprised nearly missed it. When he put it into the cart she sends another item at him.

"Could you walk over here instead of almost taking my head off?" he asked. She shakes her head and then throws another thing at him. And once he puts it into the cart, he looks up and then she throws more stuff at him. And the process continues until they gathered all of the things they needed.

"Why should I have to walk if you are there to catch?" She yelled.

"Because you could kill me." He sighed to her. "Never mind. So how long have you been with the rest?"

""Long time! I was an orphan and was found by a teacher but then he had me make a decision whether or not to stay with him and after I chose to leave, I ran into Kurenai and Lily and we became friends! Stop looking at me all sad! I'm fine! Now catch! Why did you agree to moving with Kakashi?!"

"I'm the guardian for some of the boys, and the parents are all over the place it wouldn't be good for them to travel. Some of them are trouble makers after all. And I have nothing better to do than see what happens."

"You mean the orange yelling blob, and the dog boy! Hahaha!" Anko yelled. She smirked at him. He sighed and nodded but then he smiled back at her.

Though on the way they were to the door, she would just randomly throw things at him, and yell at him.

* * *

**Matsuri and Izumo**

Izumo was wearing tan pants and a light blue button up shirt. The shirt had a folded down collar and he wore the sleeves at ¾ lengths. He wore a silver dog tag necklace. He had on a bandana covering his head, which was dark blue. His brown bangs are covering one of his brown eyes.** (AN-His hair is like the Anime)**

Matsuri and Izumo were walking down the aisle for the items they were instructed to get. "So how long have you been at the house with the rest of the boys?" Matsuri asked.

"Awhile. It's better than being alone in a house and never get to see your parents. How long for you?" He responded.

"Awhile. I mean it is run by my family's friend, the Yuuhi family. Our families have been friends for a long time. Our two families always seem like family."

"That is sort of cool." Izumo told her. "So what are your favorites?"

"Well I like light colors, like baby blue, light blue and light pink. I love fashion, and I love to wear clothes that are in style. I like cats since they are independent and birds to a point. Everyone in my family loves birds, we worship them. Birds are our family's symbol. My three cousins are the ones that really worship our family animal. I like popular music, music that everyone likes. But when I have to I will listen to anything. I like art, and drama. I like roses, and rose perfumes. I like nice, new, and cool looking cars. I have a sweet tooth, I have a tooth for Italian and I hate to eat meat. " She left out the magic part because she figured Kakashi would have forgotten to tell them.

"You don't like to eat meat?" He asked.

"All of us girls are vegetarians. We tend not to eat meat unless we are forced. My lucky number is 8. I love the movie 'He's just not that into you', and types of shows I like are the reality shows and the survivor type shows. I love to visit Suna. I love Christmas but I love the summer season."

"What do you like to do?" He asked.

"I like to suntan, whether it is at the store or sun tanning at the pool we have at home, and like to create jewelry. I like to shop for clothes and wear clothes that my sister and the other girls create. I like to bet with the other girls. The bets consist of pairs so that a pair chooses and if they get in wrong then they both go down. I also like to be in the drama club. I may never get a lead part but I like to be part of the group. What do you like and like to do?"

"Well, I like any color. I will wear any color but pink. No offense to the color. My favorite animal is a dog, and my favorite type is Rottweiler. I like all sports. My favorite football team is Green Bay Packers, my favorite basketball team is Brooklyn Nets, and my favorite baseball team is the New York Yankees. I will listen to any type of music but I like Rock. My favorite rock band is 3 Doors Down. My favorite types of movies and shows are action, adventure, crime, science fiction, and horror. I like all type of video games, especially shooter, strategy, fighter, and racing games. I like history and gym. I like all foods. I don't have a lucky number. I like to swim, to play sports with the other guys, and to play games. So does your school have dances?" Matsuri made a face, and it showed she was angry and pissed. And she shook her head yes. "Uh. I would have thought you would like dances."

"All of us do but not the school dances the boys at our school are horrible. They followed us around since we didn't have dates, which is nothing new because they always follow but they were harassing some of us more than usual and some of the other girls. End of story."

"Alright. Shall we head over to the register?" She nodded.

They finished getting the items and walked to the register and paid for the items and went to the door and waited for the rest of the group.

* * *

**Matsuki and Mozuku**

Mozuku had black hair that was a buzz style, but you couldn't see it because of his bandana **(AN-His hair is like the Anime)**. He wore medium square glasses. He was wearing dark blue pants. He was wearing a tank top that is dark blue and yellow **(Like Riku from Kingdom Hearts)**.

Matsuki and Mozuku were walking down the aisle for the items they were instructed to get. "So how long have you been at the house with the rest of the boys?" Matsuki asked.

"Awhile. It's better than being alone in a house and never get to see your parents. They are too busy with their job. They said it is so that I have money for the future. How long for you?" He responded.

"Awhile. I mean it is run by my family's friend, the Yuuhi family. Our families have been friends for a long time. Our two families always seem like family."

"That is sort of cool." Mozuku told her. "So what are your favorites?"

"Well I like light colors, like baby blue, light blue and light pink. I love fashion, and I love to wear clothes that are in style. I like cats since they are independent but unlike the rest of my family I don't even like birds not even a little bit. Everyone in my family loves birds, we worship them. Birds are our family's symbol. My three cousins are the ones that really worship our family animal. I like popular music, music that everyone likes. But when I have to I will listen to anything. I like art, and music. I like gardenia, and vanilla perfumes. I like nice, new, and cool looking cars. I have a sweet tooth, I have a tooth for Chinese and I hate to eat meat. " She left out the magic part because she figured Kakashi would have forgotten to tell them.

"You don't like to eat meat?" He asked.

"All of us girls are vegetarians. We tend not to eat meat unless we are forced. My lucky number is 88. I love the movie 'Valentine's Day', and types of shows I like are the reality shows and the survivor type shows. I love to visit Suna. I love Halloween but I love the summer season."

"What do you like to do?" He asked.

"I like to suntan, whether it is at the store or sun tanning at the pool we have at home, and like to create fashion. I like to shop for jewelry and wear jewelry that my sister and the other girls create. I like to get blackmail on the girls by getting them into embarrassing situations. Most of the time I do this with the help of my sister since she likes to bet. The bets consist of pairs so that a pair chooses and if they get in wrong then they both go down. When we win we make them do embarrassing things and get the blackmail. I also like to be in the fashion club. What do you like and like to do?"

"Well, I like any color. I will wear any color but pink. No offense to the color. My favorite animal is a dog, and my favorite type is Russo-European Laika. I like all sports. My favorite football team is New Orleans Saints, my favorite basketball team is Miami Heat, and my favorite baseball team is the Detroit Tigers. I will listen to any type of music but I like Rock. My favorite rock band is Acceptance. My favorite types of movies and shows are action, adventure, crime, science fiction, and horror. I like all type of video games, especially strategy games. I like history and chemistry. I like all foods. I don't have a lucky number. I like to swim, to play sports with the other guys, and to play games. So does your school have dances?" Matsuki made a face, and it showed she was angry and pissed. And she shook her head yes. "Uh. I would have thought you would like dances."

"All of us do but not the school dances the boys at our school are horrible. They followed us around since we didn't have dates, which is nothing new because they always follow but they were harassing some of us more than usual and some of the other girls. End of story."

"Alright. Shall we head over to the register?" She nodded.

They finished getting the items and walked to the register and paid for the items and went to the door and met with Anko, Iruka, Izumo, and Matsuri.

* * *

**Okyuo and Hayate**

Hayate was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue collared coat. The coat's back was long. He has dark brown hair and black eyes. His bangs were longer in the middle which comes down below the blue bandana. **(AN-His hair is like the Anime)** And he was coughing everyone once and a while.

Hayate and Okyuo were walking down the aisle for the items they were instructed to get. "So how long have you been at the house with the rest of the girls?" Hayate asked.

"Awhile. It's better than being alone in a house and never get to see your parents. Plus it is run by my family. My twin and I with my parents are sort of like a branch, and the house is run by the main family, like Kurenai, and Sakura. How long for you?" She responded.

"Awhile. It's better than being alone in a huge house that is in the middle of a cornfield." She laughed and smiled.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have laughed but the whole being in a cornfield was sort of funny." Okyuo told him. "So what are your favorites and what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like any color. I will wear any color but pink. No offense to the color. My favorite animal is a dog, and my favorite type is Alaskan Klee Kai. I like all sports. My favorite football team is Carolina Panthers, my favorite basketball team is Houston Rockets, and my favorite baseball team is the Houston Astros. I will listen to any type of music but I like Rock. My favorite rock band is 30 Seconds to Mars. My favorite types of movies and shows are action, adventure, crime, science fiction, and horror. I like all type of video games, especially shooter, strategy, fighter, and racing games. I like gym and chemistry. I like all foods. I don't have a lucky number. I like to swim, to play sports with the other guys, and to play games. And what do you like to do?" He responded and asked.

"Well I like colors that have to deal with water in light shades, like light blue and green, and aqua, but I also like dark green and dark aqua. I love fashion, and I love to wear clothes that are in style. I like dogs. I hate spiders and insect, no offense to my cousin who loves them. I like popular music, music that everyone likes. But when I have to I will listen to anything. I like art, and music. I like camellias, and rose and camellia perfumes. I like nice, new, and cool looking cars. I have a sweet tooth, I have a tooth for Italian and I hate to eat meat. " She left out the magic part because she figured Kakashi would have forgotten to tell them.

"You don't like to eat meat?" He asked.

"All of us girls are vegetarians. We tend not to eat meat unless we are forced. My lucky number is 36. I love the movie 'He's just not that into you', and types of shows I like are the reality shows and the survivor type shows. I love to visit Suna. I love Christmas but I love the summer season since I get to go to the beach and see the ocean."

"What do you like to do?" He asked.

"I like to suntan, whether it is at the store or sun tanning at the pool we have at home, and like to create jewelry. I like to shop for clothes and wear clothes that my sister and the other girls create. I also like to be in the music club. I may never get a solo part but I like to be part of the group."

"So does your school have dances?" Okyuo made a face, and it showed she was angry and pissed. And she shook her head yes. "Uh. I would have thought you would like dances."

"All of us do but not the school dances the boys at our school are horrible. They followed us around since we didn't have dates, which is nothing new because they always follow but they were harassing some of us more than usual and some of the other girls. End of story."

"Alright. Shall we head over to the register?" She nodded.

They finished getting the items and walked to the register and paid for the items and went to the door and waited for the rest of the group.

* * *

**Otoha and Kotetsu**

Kotetsu was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue collared coat. The coat's back was long. He has dark black hair and black eyes. **(his hair was the same as the anime, and so is the bandages)**

Kotetsu and Otoha were walking down the aisle for the items they were instructed to get. "So how long have you been at the house with the rest of the girls?" Kotetsu asked.

"Awhile. It's better than being alone in a house and never get to see your parents. Plus it is run by my family. My twin and I with my parents are sort of like a branch, and the house is run by the main family, like Kurenai, and Sakura. How long for you?" She responded.

"Awhile. It's better than being alone in a huge house that is in the middle of a cornfield." She laughed and smiled.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have laughed but the whole being in a cornfield was sort of funny." Otoha told him. "So what are your favorites and what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like any color. I will wear any color but pink. No offense to the color. My favorite animal is a dog, and my favorite type is American Alsatian. I like all sports. My favorite football team is Carolina Panthers, my favorite basketball team is Washington Wizards, and my favorite baseball team is the Houston Astros. I will listen to any type of music but I like Rock. My favorite rock band is VersaEmerge. My favorite types of movies and shows are action, adventure, crime, science fiction, and horror. I like all type of video games, especially shooter, strategy, fighter, and racing games. I like gym and chemistry. I like all foods. I don't have a lucky number. I like to swim, to play sports with the other guys, and to play games. And what do you like to do?" He responded and asked.

"Well I like colors that have to deal with water in dark shades, like dark blue and green, and aqua, but I also like light green and light aqua. I love jewelry, and I love to wear clothes that are in style. I like dogs. I hate and completely terrified of spiders and insect, no offense to my cousin who loves them, so if you hear me scream it's probably a spider or insect. I like popular music, music that everyone likes. But when I have to I will listen to anything. I like art, and music. I like white lilies, and rose and lily perfumes. I like nice, new, and cool looking cars. I have a sweet tooth, I have a tooth for Chinese and I hate to eat meat. " She left out the magic part because she figured Kakashi would have forgotten to tell them.

"You don't like to eat meat?" He asked.

"All of us girls are vegetarians. We tend not to eat meat unless we are forced. My lucky number is 63. I love the movie 'He's just not that into you', and types of shows I like are the reality shows and the survivor type shows. I love to visit Suna. I love Halloween but I love the winter season."

"What do you like to do?" He asked.

"I like to suntan, whether it is at the store or sun tanning at the pool we have at home, and like to create clothes. I like to shop for jewelry and wear jewelry that my sister and the other girls create. I also like to be in the fashion club. I'm in the club with Matsuki."

"So does your school have dances?" Otoha made a face, and it showed she was angry and pissed. And she shook her head yes. "Uh. I would have thought you would like dances."

"All of us do but not the school dances the boys at our school are horrible. They followed us around since we didn't have dates, which is nothing new because they always follow but they were harassing some of us more than usual and some of the other girls. End of story."

"Alright. Shall we head over to the register?" She nodded.

They finished getting the items and walked to the register and paid for the items and went to the door and waited for the rest of the group.

* * *

Soon everyone joins up again and they went to the next store, which was Wal-Mart.

The four girls were talking again, and telling the others what a prince charming their man was. They were all daydreaming about their future as a prince and princess.

The four men were smirking and telling the others what each girl was like, and they each had a question that was bugging them however they were unable to ask, because Iruka sighed.

"What's up Iruka, something wrong?" Hayate asked.

"Yes… She's as loud as Naruto and she is controlling. I mean she made me carry everything, yelled at me to go faster, and she was even smirking at me the whole time!" Iruka almost yelled out, but as he got louder, some people started to look. When he noticed the two pairs of twins looked at him, he quieted down. They smirked at him and turned away to continue talking.

* * *

The two pairs of twins started talking together about Iruka and Anko.

"What's the bet that Anko likes Iruka?" Matsuri asked. She liked to take bets, while her sister liked to match make. Well mostly try to get them so embarrassed she had blackmail.

"I think she finds him more amusing. She might like him, but for now she is just amused." Otoha stated. She knew very well that if she lost, she would have to do an embarrassing act. So, "I am not in. I am not agreeing to any bets."

"Why not?" Matsuki said. She may not like the bets but she liked getting blackmail on them. She can also create many embarrassing plans to put them through. The bets Matsuri holds are done in pairs. The pairs decide how they want to go, and if they lose they have to do or pay up. If they lose each person who lost gets to do their own dare.

"Well duh because if we lose, then you guys will embarrass us in front of _our men._" Okyuo stated. But that was a bad idea because it gave both of the others girls more leverage to make them join.

"Are you scared to lose, or are you scared that you '_Your Men' _won't like you? Those men don't look like they like their girls cowards, but then I guess we can explain our bet and have them join. Maybe they will ask why you guys didn't join…. We can tell him because you two are scaredy cats." Matsuri said.

"Fine were in" they both said at the same time.

* * *

With the boys...

All four knew he was annoyed but they decided to tease him. "Come on she wasn't that bad. Besides I think you just want her to do something else instead of telling to do stuff in the store." Kotetsu said wiggling his eyebrows. "I think you just want her to order you to do something else."

"No way!" Iruka said flabbergastaded. He started to blush.

"Yea you do otherwise you wouldn't be angry with her and you would of put up with it or at least ignored her like you do to Naruto." Mozuku stated. Iruka started to blush more.

"I think he's blushing! You like her!" Izumo stated louder than he should.

"Guys leave him alone! I mean he does like her but he is currently denying it so might as well leave till he admits it. More black mail then." Hayate stated. Iruka's blush was becoming more and more apparent. A car came up and the girls and Iruka followed, headed over and put the stuff in.

"Cool car." Izumo, Kotetsu, and Mozuku stated together. They continued their way to the next store.

* * *

**Read and review! Still need profile likes dislikes and favorites!**


	14. What? Anko not yelling!

**Chapter 14**

Anko continued yelling throughout the whole trip to Wal-Mart. They needed more things than they were off to the park were they would meet up with the others. The guys were quiet and the girls were smirking trying to find a way to win the bet. And they were also thinking of dares. Someone's phone starts to ring. It was Anko's. She picked it up and….

"Moshi Moshi!" She pretty much yelled over the phone. Everyone sweat dropped at that and then they started to listen. "Something wrong?… What?… We'll hurry it up. Yeah. We can finish really fast. Relax Kuri. Everything will be all right. See you soon." Anko hung up and sighed. She then addressed the group. "We have to hurry with getting the items at Wal-Mart." She said without yelling so the guys figured something had happened and knew that what she said about hurrying was no joke.

"We will be in the same groups. Pair one will get badminton, birdie/shuttle, and tennis balls. Pair two will get spa necessities, cologne, and cleaning supplies. Pair three will get volleyball, soccer ball, basketball, and football. Pair four will get baseball, bats, and gloves. Pair five will get archery things, knee pads and arm bands." Iruka stated because he was worried himself since Anko wasn't yelling anymore.

Everyone who was in the vicinity cleared a path because Anko had stopped yelling, which everyone knew was a bad omen. They also knew something might have happened to Sakura who happened to be the light of the city. Everyone wanted her to be his or her daughter. Or get married to their son.

They made it to Wal-Mart and split into the pairs and left in a fast walking pace to get the items, so they could see what happened to make Kurenai so worried. The girls figured it was Sakura that was making Kurenai worried.

* * *

**Third pair - Matsuki and Mozuku**

While Mozuku had started to grab the stuff, Matsuki pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kin. She put the phone to her hear and held it there with her shoulder and started to help put the items they needed into the cart.

"You don't have to worry about the items, I can get them. You handle the phone calling." Mozuku said. She nodded and he continued to grab the items but was secretly listening to see if he can get a clue in.

"We have a problem. Anko got a call from Renai-Sensei, and whatever happened to make Renai-sensei panic got Anko to be all quiet, and talk normally. That in itself is a feat. It definitely isn't good either." After getting a response, "yeah we will have to wait but be forewarned it isn't good. And stay together. Be careful." And she hung up and continued to help.

* * *

**Fourth pair - Matsuri and Izumo**

"Hey, Izumo. I am going to do a max text to Ino, Isabeal, and Sandy since I have their numbers. Everyone but Kin and Lea. I can't deal with Lea and Kin should be talking to my sister now. And Okyuo and Otoha are handling the other group. Is that okay?" Matsuri asks.

"Yeah. It is fine. I suppose since the girls are with the others they will let the guys know."

"I will make sure someone tells them." And she pulls out her phone and creates a text to everyone stating _'Renai-sensei panicked and called Anko, whatever happened got her loudness level down to other people's normal volume. Inform the boys. Be careful. Stay together.'_

Shortly after she got a response from Isabeal, '_Is everything okay? Are they alright? Do you think someone tried to hurt one of the others?' _

'_We have to wait and see. I don't know much either.' _Matsuri responded back.

'_Understood, we will deal with it when we get there. You guys be careful as well. Can't be losing anyone. And I will tell Kankuro.' _Sandy texted back.

* * *

**Second pair - Okyuo and Hayate**

Both of them started to grab stuff. "Hey Hayate, do you mind if I warn two of the girls so that they know to hurry and what not? Kurenai doesn't think to forewarn anyone else when she panics." Okyou asked.

"Sure go ahead. I can grab the stuff. I know you're worried."

"Thanks." She pulls out her cell phone and calls Ten-ten, and Tayuya in a three way call. "We have a problem. Anko got a call from Kuri-itoko, and whatever happened to make Kuri-itoko panic got Anko to be all quiet, and talk normally. That in itself is a feat. It definitely isn't good either." The both of them can hear swearing on the end by both. Okyuo has to pull the phone away from her ear because it is so loud. "I know your pissed and what not, but please stay close to the guys and the others and be careful." She says and hangs up. **(Itoko means cousin I believe if I am wrong please tell me and send me to where I can find it)**

* * *

**Pair one -Otoha and Kotetsu**

"Kotetsu, can I text some of the girls to warn them. I'm sure by now my sister has called Tay and Ten, and worried their group by swearing." Otoha asks. Kotetsu nods his head because he too is a little worried.

Otoha pulls out her phone and texts Lily, Hinata, Konohamaru, and Moegi. _'Kuri-itoko called Anko and Anko's volume decreased. Kuri-itoko is worried and panicking. Stay close and be careful. Hurry. '_

* * *

**Fifth pair-Anko and Iruka**

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit all to h*ll. Why the hell does this happen?" Anko kept muttering over and over.

"I'm sure she is just over exaggerating." Iruka tried to calm her down.

"No. Most likely not right now. Dammit, why didn't we have an exchange of everyone's numbers? That would have been best. Dammit." She suddenly stopped. And spun around fast. "Give me your phone now!" she yelled but not as loud as usual. He did only to calm her down a little. And she figured how to work and enter something, and then she used it. After her phone rang and she entered stuff on her phone. "Now I have your number and you have mine. Now we just have to make sure everyone does this and has everyone's number." She nodded and went off again.

The pairs met up, put the stuff into the car that had showed up again, and started to the park in a fast walking pace to find out what was wrong.


	15. Authors note

AN- WHO READS THE FIRST AND LAST CHAPTER, WITHOUT THE MIDDLE? JUST A NOTE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE DOING THAT (I KNOW I AKSED FOR REVIEWS) BUT DON'T TELL ME YOU AREN'T READING THE MIDDLE! SECOND DON'T JUST GIVE ME CRITIZIM! i KNOW SOMETIMES MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING SUCK. NOT EVERYONE CATCHES EVERYTHING LITTLE THING. MOREOVER IT COUNTS THE PUNCUATION IN SUMMARIES SO IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE FULL SUMMARY. aND MY PLOT ISN'T ALL FINISHED YET SO YOU CAN'T JUST PIN IT AS A JUNIOR HIGH STORY ON SUGAR RUSH. (ONE BECAUSE THEY AREN'T IN JUNIOR HIGH BUT HIGH SCHOOL! AND TWO, IF YOU WERE ONE OF THE READERS THAT ONLY READ THE 1ST AND LAST CHAPTER THEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS HAPPENING!!!)

Thank you to those you have been reading my story FAITHFULLY and not just reading some of the chapters. I am trying to get another chapter done this week so review that one.

If you people are going to give feedback on the last chapter or anything about summary or plot READ THE FULL STORY!!


	16. Group 2

**I don't Own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The second group had little to no problems. They paired off right away. Hinata, and Naruto, Ten-ten and Kiba, Meogi and Konohamaru, Lily and Genma, and finally Tonbo and Tayuya were paired together. Naruto was being an idiot the whole way.

They made it to Bath and Body Works, some of the guys almost refused to go in to, however one look from Ten-ten and Tayuya stopped them immediately.

"Naruto and I will be getting Volumizing Shampoo and conditioner, Foot scrub in the flavors that are necessary, Daily high lather scrub and Aqua plus face mask. Senpai and Kiba can get Shampoo and conditioner for extra body and shine in all flavors, and revitalizing facemasks. Meogi and Maru-chan can get Moisturizing Shampoo and conditioner in all flavors and fragrances oils in all flavors. Lily-sensei and Genma-sensei can get Footloose and Fancy fizz Bubbly footbath in all flavors, Roller ball massager, 5 star massager, and Perfume in all flavors. Tonbo and Tayu-kun can get massage oil, hand soap, and foot soaks in all the flavors." Hinata had stated and they were on their way.

Everyone knew Ten-ten and Tayuya didn't want to be with them, so they made sure to hurry and get what was instructed, which in Naruto's case was hold everything that Hinata gave him, because he didn't know what was what.

* * *

**Lily and Genma**

"So may I ask why you live with everyone?" Genma asked. "If it was easier I can hold the basket, if you just want to grab the items. Because I have no idea what half the stuff is." He gave an uneasy smile.

"Yes, you can ask. My family owns the house and at first we opened it up to the Yamanaka family because we are close and at the beginning they worked for us, protected us and stuff like that. They still do but we don't see them as the way they used to be seen. We opened it up to Suzume, her cousins, and Meogi. Then we opened it up to the older females and then the younger ones. It is their story to tell as to why and how. Good idea, it would be better because of Ten-ten, and Tayuya's temper. It gets done faster, and the girls would feel better most likely. How long have you been with the boys?" Lily asked in return.

"Awhile."_ 'I can't tell her about us being warlocks so that is all I can say for now'_ He thought.

"Why would you agree to move with everyone? I would think that you would have done your own thing." _'Why do I feel like __hakuchi gitei __threatened him? And why do I feel like __hakuchi gitei __didn't tell them we were witches?_ She thought. (**hakuchi gitei****- Idiot brother in law is what that word means I believe)**

"It is better than having to find a new job, being alone and living in a cornfield." She silently used a mind reading spell._ 'Why would Kakashi not tell the girls about us being warlocks? Moron.' _He thought. Lily sighed. _'I will have to come up with a way to get him not to tell first since it would be better to find out on their own, I want to see people's reaction, and I feel like this would be funny.' _She thought.

Lily stopped and sighed. "Why do I feel like Anko is trying to take someone's head off? As well as blow someone's eardrums out with her yelling? Oh, wait that's because she is."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"You have seen how loud Anko is. She is like the orange jumpsuit boy with blond hair. Loud as heaven. And when she gets to partner up with someone, especially if they are male and especially if they amuse her, she tends to have them stand away from her and then throw things at said person to catch. And I am positive her group was given Menards, so she has tools and what not on her list. I feel sorry for her partner."

"She did seem kind of loud. And I'm sorry again 'Loud as Heaven' isn't the phrase loud as h*ll?"

"Yes. However, Kura- imōto, Sakura, absolutely hates swearing. And in the house we made it a rule. No swearing, whoever catches you, you have to put a nickel into their swear jar."

"A swear jar. That is sort of cool. At least then people have to control their swearing."

"It is. It helps in the workplace as well."

"Where do you work?"

"At the School the girls go to with my Kuri-oneechan; Kurenai, Suzume, Siama, Martyna, and Anko. And now you and the other older guys."

"Again. Sorry. What?"

"You really thought we wouldn't help you guys out with jobs? Hakuchi gitei had you fill out a form for the job and sent it to us."

"He failed to mention that."

"Apparently it wasn't the only thing or he lied to you." Genma raised a brow. She shook their head and they were finished and went to the front and waited. But unknown to Genma, Lily was having a conversation with Kakashi through telepathy that they all have.

'_Hakuchi gitei__. Why didn't you mention that we were witches?'_

'_Where would the fun be if the guys knew that all the girls at the house were witches?' Kakashi responded._

'_Alright. That would be true but why didn't you tell them about the jobs?'_

'_Hmmm. I was wondering what I forgot to mention to the guys.' _Lily pictured him rubbing his head.

'_Idiot moron. Why is my sister marrying you? And before you mention something that would make me kill you, it was rhetorical. See you at the park.'_

'_We are already there.' _They closed the connection. And she continued to wait. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Genma asked.

"No. I just have a feeling that Cody is blackmailing people from his group."

"Probably." He smirked.

* * *

**Meogi and Konohamaru**

"It has been awhile since we got paired up like this, hasn't it, Meogi-chan? And should we do the usual plan?" Konohamaru said trying to create a conversation.

"Yeah it has. And yes the plan works just fine, why change it. Have you been doing alright in your classes, Kono-kun?" Meogi said looking at him. She is the only one allowed to call him that.

"I am doing alright but I am having trouble in math." He responded. Rubbing the back of his head. "Think you can give me a hand with it?"

"Of course. I can help." She smiles at him. "Oneesama seems happy that you all are back, as well as meeting and having Sasuke around. She seemed to have fallen asleep last night. She got pulled close to him after helping him get back to sleep. I am surprised he hasn't been beaten up yet by your other cousins yet."

"He is not going to be beaten up unless he hurts her. He said, 'Why would I hurt the first girl I fall for? I like to be around her. Anyway, why is me maybe liking her a big deal for you?' 'So we agreed that he would be beaten up if and only if he hurt her or let her be hurt, but the way he is acting he would do neither of those actions/options. And he looks like he doesn't just like her, he looks like he loves her but doesn't release this yet. And once he says he's going to do something he never breaks his word. And I know he doesn't just like her because of her looks because he wasn't really into the liking a girl thing because most of the girls he's met were fangirls.' At least that was what Gaara, Cody and Lenny said in unison."

"So I am guessing that they will be keeping a very close eye on him? And I am also guessing that they didn't answer his last question?"

"Yes to both questions, Meogi-chan."

"Typical of them not answering a question like that, and keep a very close eye on him for safety." She said while smiling. "Why was Naruto yelling 'Who is Panda-chan, Ardillo-chan, and Puppy-chan? Why do Gaara, Kankuro, and Cody get to stay?' Do your friends not know that all of you are family and that Kuro-chan is a family friend?"

"Naruto was yelling because that is the way he is and he doesn't remember that we can actually hear him when he talks quieter. He is always loud, and he might break someone's ear one day with his loud mouth. No one needs to know besides Kaka-Sensei, Kuro-baka, and me the family relations and they don't have to know at least not yet."

"Again this is typical that they would want to protect her, but you also said in your letters that everyone, meaning the guys, is a good fighter, and knows a lot about magic, so why not let them help?"

"'Because I don't know if some of them will take advantage of her weakness, and try to do the same thing as that Kuso yarō dippusutikku haisha no jāku did to her all those years ago. Even if they like a girl in the house, they might think the girl doesn't like them and try to fulfill their desires on her. Like they use her weakness and pretend that they are doing it to the girl they like. I don't want that happening to her again' is what they said in unison. I agree and I most certainly don't want it to happen to you Meogi-chan." **(A/N- the really long word starting with kuso means ****fucking bastard dipstick loser jerk, also said in previous chapter)**

"I see." She smiles sadly because she knew what had happened and she understands that consequences of everyone's actions

"Yeah. They were sort of scaring me when they were talking in unison. Wish they wouldn't do that." They finish and head to the front of the store and find Lily and Genma. And they wait to let the others finish.

While pair five and four was getting their items pair three was…..

* * *

**Hinata, and Naruto**

While they were getting the items both of them seem to be having a pleasant conversation.

"So do you like it here so far?" Hinata asked. "I probably should pick the items off the shelf. If you carry the basket that would be good." She smiled.

"Agreed. Rather not lose my head or any other part of my body courtesy of Ten-ten. What do you like to do? " Naruto asked in return, he lowered his volume because of the fact that he didn't want to get hit again or have to deal with Ten-ten. He smiled.

"Well when the sun is out, I like to go outside and read a book or write stories. I also like to paint, swim and play some sports with the other girls. I also like to cook and bake when Sakura lets me, but that is rare. She likes to do stuff herself." She blushed a little from his smile.

"Maybe sometime you should read your stories to me. I'm not much of a reader but I like to listen. And maybe one time I could try something you cook?" His smiled even wider than before and it made her blush a darker shade.

"Yes to both questions. Usually I only let the girls hear or read but I believe it will be okay. I mean it is hard for me and the other girls to find friends that are boys. For reasons, you will see when we get to school."

"Alright. Pay attention at how the boys at school act. You don't like it. Duly noted. Any other likes, dislikes, hobbies, and anything else?" He asked.

"I like flowers, music, and before you ask I pretty much listen to everything, dogs, cats, bunnies, and any other small creatures. I like the color purple, and orange, and light tones of colors. Not dark colors at all. I have a sweet tooth, and I always like French food. I don't like it very much when people swear. But I got used to it being with Senpai, and Tayu-kun. I play some sports, like basketball, volleyball, and soccer. I am also into swimming, drama and dance. I'm in those groups at school. I'm also in the choir and everyone thinks I'm really good but I don't think that at all. What are you into and what do you do?"

"I like music, anything really, I like cats more than dogs but dogs are pretty cool too. Wouldn't know about other animals. I like orange the most. I like sweet things and I love RAMEN! I play football, soccer, basketball, and baseball. I never really went for swimming unless it was for fun. And I never was really into drama but I will make sure to support you in any way I can when it comes to that. I think you would be an awesome singer. I have to hear you sing." He smiled. And she got even darker.

* * *

**Ten-ten and Kiba**

Ten-ten and Kiba were walking to the part of the store where they would get the items that they were told to get.

"How long ago did you move here?" Kiba asked. Usually he tried to start a conversation out of boredom or silence, which he hated but he was starting to like her and wanted to get to know her better.

"Why do you care?" Ten-ten questioned back. "I will grab what we need just hold the damn basket."

"Alright. Just trying to get a conversation started."

"Why?" She smirked at him, "Bored with my presence and my silence? And a guy that actually shuts up and takes a command, nice to know for the future."

"Not really just hate silence and I wanted to get to know you more is all. Silence is hard to deal with when you live in a house full of people, especially Naruto. And I won't always take commands; I would rather be in command." He glared at her. But then he smirked and looked her up and down. She glared but then smirked.

"I see. But why would you get to know me? Most people get forced out of the house after their parents find out it's not just one gender. Second, you seem like you would be loud as well. And silence is sometimes good, especially when you want it and for your soul, Saku-chan words it like that at least. You being in command is never going to happen. I don't let anyone win but me.

"Probably right about me being loud and right about silence. Question: She seemed to be a little.. ah what's the word?"

"Afraid? Curious? Easily confused? Unique?" She was still smirking, "She has a way with people though no matter what they are like. And sooner or later you and the rest will find out. Just not right now, when we have no clue what will happen as a result."

"What was with her piercings?" He glanced at her.

"Her piercings are sweet. I was really excited when she got them and if your questioning it pay attention to her color order. Did you notice the color order?" She asked, and Kiba nodded his head. "She never deviants from that color order, the colors signifies importance and no matter what she never changes them, not even for dances, which all the girls have only been to once and it didn't end well. Don't ask. Usually she doesn't wear the dark colors, but I think it had something to do with this morning." She saw the curious look he sent her and he saw the look of pure hatred, and how she was completely pissed, so he didn't ask.

"Understood. Still can't see her angry though. And what happened this morning?"

"She doesn't sleep well at all. So she does things around the house like laundry and getting things prepared for the next day. But this morning she was somehow squished in a tight hug by Sasuke-character. And she was asleep, peacefully asleep, which never happens might I add."

"Heh. That is some dirt I got on him now thanks. It's hard to gather dirt on him. I won't tease her though. Just him."

"Duly noted. And good."

"I'm curious about the nicknames, and how the girls know the boys. And the siblings that we supposedly know."

"I am not allowed to speak of any of it, would rather not die no matter how funny the truth is. And even if I could I wouldn't. I will enjoy watching what happens and how everyone reacts." The interrogation continued all through getting the items.

"How are we going to carry all of this?"

"Aww. I thought you were supposed to be a big tough guy, can't handle a couple bags?" She smirked.

"I can. But I prefer to handle something worth handling."

"Like what?" He flicks his eyes up and down her body and they linger longer on her breasts and her bum and he smirks once she blushes and glares at him. "Perv." She mumbles.

"You asked." He smirks.

"Ino's family driver that lives around here; he takes the time to pick things up when we shop."

When they finished getting all of their items they head back for the entrance and meet up with Lily, Genma, Meogi, Naruto, Hinata and Konohamaru at the front door.

* * *

**Tayuya and Tonbo**

Tayuya and Tonbo were walking to the part of the store where they would get the items that they were told to get.

"How long ago did you move here?" Tonbo asked.

"My family runs it. So I didn't have to move in." Tayuya questioned back. "I will grab what we need. Don't touch anything. Just hold this." She shoved the basket into his hands.

"Deal. Rather not die from the other girls. It's sort of cool that your family runs the house."

"True." She smirked at him, "A guy that actually shuts up and takes a command, nice to know for the future."

"I won't always take commands; I would rather be in command." He glared at her. But then he smirked and looked her up and down. She glared but then smirked.

"What is the deal with Gaara and Sakura? How do all of you know some of us? And another thing that was bothering me, her piercings? She is shy, sweet, caring, and innocent. Why in the world would she have that many piercings?" He asked.

"First questions ask them later when we know you boys better, and don't ask me. As for the earrings, did you notice the color order?" She asked, and Tonbo nodded his head. "She never deviants from that color order, the colors signifies importance and no matter what she never changes them, not even for dances, which all the girls have only been to once and it didn't end well. Don't ask." She saw the curious look he sent her and he saw the look of pure hatred, and how she was completely pissed, so he didn't ask.

"Understood."

"Though I was surprised today when she came down for school she was wearing the darker colors. She never wears the darker ones." The interrogation continued all through getting the items.

"How are we going to carry all of this?"

"Aww. I thought you were supposed to be a big tough guy, can't handle a couple bags?" She smirked.

"I can. But I prefer to handle something worth handling."

"Like what?" He flicks his eyes up and down her body and they linger longer on her breasts and her bum and he smirks once she blushes and glares at him. "Perv." She mumbles.

"You asked." He smirks.

"The Yamanaka family driver that lives around here; he takes the time to pick things up when we shop."

* * *

When they finished getting all of their items they head back for the entrance and meet up with Lily, Genma, Naruto, Hinata, Meogi, Konohamaru, Kiba and Ten-ten at the front door.

Once they were done they headed for their next store, which was a Yankee candle. A car with some stuff already packed into it stopped and the girls put what they were carrying into the car. The guys followed.

"Well that's how you carry everything. With how much stuff we didn't know what was to happen." Genma said politely as to not get on the two enraged girls anymore and the two enraged girls calmed down when they got a phone call at the same time. Both Ten-ten and Tayuya knew it was Okyuo. Everyone but the boys knew it too.

"F*ching H*ll!" both girls swore. Alerting everyone, Kiba and Akamaru stayed close to Ten-ten in case of danger. Tonbo and Genma watched as it played out. Naruto, for once was silent trying to see if there was any clue about if there was danger and to see if he could be a hero, he also stood by Hinata in case something were to happen. Hinata, Meogi, Konohamaru, and Lily all took out their phones to wait.

Thank the Lord that Otoha had texted them. Meogi and Konohamaru sighed and figured they might as well wait and hurry with getting the items requested.

"There has been a situation. Kuri-sensei called Anko-sensei and whatever Kuri-sensei told Anko-sensei made her be quiet. We have to hurry." Hinat said, and they saw her put the phone away.

All the guys kind of figured about hurrying. They walked a fast pace to Yankee Candles with everyone clearing the way since they heard the swearing and figured something was wrong.

They made it to Yankee Candles in record time and Hinata gave orders. "Kiba and Senpai will get Grapefruit and Coconut Lime Verbena, Meogi and Maru-chan will get Cherry Blossom, and Sweet Pea, Lily-sensei and Genma-sensei will get Lavender Vanilla and Black Raspberry Vanilla, Tayu-kun and Tonbo will get Warm Vanilla Sugar, and Jasmine Vanilla, Naruto and I will get Cucumber Melon, and Mango Mandarin."

* * *

**Lily and Genma**

"I'm sure that everything is alright. I believe it is something that happened that should be considered as nothing but it probably happened to Kura-imouto, which she probably didn't mention to Gaara, Cody, or Lenny, which made them mad. And they have to go fix it." Lily commented.

"What is the deal with Gaara and Sakura? How do all of you know some of us?" Genma asked in return. He was worried but if it was bad then they probably would have said more so he was trying not to worry. Besides all he could do now was hurry.

"It's not very complicated but I'm sure there was a reason why they didn't tell you. Let's just get the stuff really fast." He nodded and they were silent through gathering the items they needed. They finished and went to the front of the store.

* * *

**Konohamaru and Moegi**

"I hope everything is okay." Moegi muttered.

"I know it is. Gaara and Lenny would never let anything happen. And something tells me we can add Sasuke to that as well. So don't worry." Konohamaru responded.

"You're right. Thanks. Let's get as move on." They hurried up and got to the front.

* * *

**Hinata and Naruto**

"Naruto. Please hold this why I gather what we need." He nodded. "I'm sure everything is alright." Noticing his grim expression.

"Yeah. The guys promised not to cause trouble, and even if they didn't cause it, they would help. Especially Teme, he seems to like Sakura a lot." She smiled at him and his grim expression turned into one that had such a huge grin.

* * *

**Ten-ten and Kiba**

"F*cking H*ll!. Dammit. Dammit all to h*ll. Why the hell does this happen?" Ten-ten kept yelling over and over.

"I'm sure she is just over exaggerating." Kiba tried to calm her down, even though he was grim and not calm either.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. Sometimes she is sometimes she isn't. But something had to happen to Sakura, because we can't leave the house without something happening. And she probably didn't mention it the boys. And then they found out which makes it worse. Dammit, why didn't we have an exchange of everyone's numbers? That would have been best. Dammit." She suddenly stopped. And spun around fast. "Give me your phone now!" she shrieked. He did only to calm her down a little. And she figured how to work and enter something, and then she used it. After her phone rang and she entered stuff on her phone. "Now I have your number and you have mine. Now we just have to make sure everyone does this and has everyone's number." She nodded and went off again.

* * *

**Tayuya and Tonbo**

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit all to hell. Why the hell does this happen?" Tayuya kept bellowed over and over.

"I'm sure she is just over exaggerating." Tonbo tried to calm her down, even though he wasn't so sure of himself.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. Sometimes she is sometimes she isn't. But something had to happen to Sakura, because we can't leave the house without something happening. And she probably didn't mention it the boys. And then they found out which makes it worse. Most likely not right now. F*cking sh*t, why didn't we have an exchange of everyone's numbers? That would have been best. Sh*t." She suddenly stopped. And spun around fast. "Give me your phone now!" she roared. He did only to calm her down a little. And she figured how to work and enter something, and then she used it. After her phone rang and she entered stuff on her phone. "Now I have your number and you have mine. Now we just have to make sure everyone does this and has everyone's number." She nodded and went off again.

* * *

They started on their way to the meeting place after putting the candles in the car that pulled up again. They started walking and ran into group one, who were on their way to the meeting place.

They had already started to walk together. As a huge group they walked to the park which was on the opposite end of the town.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	17. Ino's tantrum! Neji's Fixed it?

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Group one was walking around trying to get to Best buy. All the kids from school would be there, that's one of the reasons they sent Ino to go there, because every guy in the school feared her, she was one of the top five most feared girls, especially when she had her sister with her because she was more protective of everyone so that her sister wouldn't get hurt. Lea annoys the guys so bad that they avoid her, so all the more reason to send her with Ino and Isabeal.

Kankuro would protect them as well, especially Sandy, since he knew her since they were kids. She used to come over and play. And he liked her a lot. Sandy also liked Kankuro, but they didn't know that they felt the same, so they thought of each other as really close friends. They walked side by side chatting about what happened from when he left up until they saw each other again. This was a surprise for Kankuro who didn't know that they would end up seeing her and the others.

"So how was moving away from here?" Sandy asked.

"It was fine. It was an adjustment to be living with Gaara, and Lenny, and pretending to not know them. As well as some of the others, but we all got used to living with each other. Everyone had their own adjustments to make. Anything new for you?"

"No… it's the same as ever." She stated back. "Still like all the same stuff?"

"Pretty much. Everything is the same. Though I do appreciate more things now that I'm back."

"Like what?"

"My crazy sister, and my other sister. Watching the other girls, watching them beat people up mostly, and see who falls in love with who, and knowing that both sides of my friends find their one true love. I also missed hanging out and talking to you." '_Especially you' _He thought.

Kin and Zaku were getting to know each other; they were walking side by side like Kankuro and Sandy.

"So how long have you lived with the boys?" Kin asked.

"Awhile. You are related to the two girls back there. One person we supposedly know, and two other cousins. Why did you move into this house, and for how long?" Zaku asked in return.

"Correct. I'm sure sooner or later you'll figure it out as to who is my step-cousin. I look forward to it actually. I sort of want to see everyone's faces too. My family has worked and protected the Yuuhi family for a long time. But it was just recently that we see them more as family or friends than workers or protectors. Since we are family friends we moved in. and that was a long time ago. I believe I was about 4 years old moving in with them."

They were getting along really well. He didn't think that he would find a girl that could be a friend and more than that. Even while he was having a decent conversation with her, he felt Ino's heated glare at the back of the head. He ignored it because he figured she was trying to tell him that if he hurt her he would die.

Isabeal and Itachi were walking side by side to since Ino liked to keep her sister and everyone in front of her. She didn't like them in back of her incase of danger. Itachi knew full well that she was not just glaring at Zaku but him as well since he was walking close to her sister. Isabeal was humming a tune and she was skipping slightly. She kept glancing at Itachi and her siblings and everytime she did glance at one of them she smiled. It would grow especially when she saw Sandy and Kankuro getting along really well. Itachi was carefully watching everyone in the group as well as those around them. He watched Isabeal closely too. He thought it was amusing how she skipped and hummed while they were walking.

While everyone but Ino, Isabeal, Itachi and Neji were off talking, Lee and Lea were having a spaz youthful attack. They kept saying youthful every other word and it was starting to piss Ino and Neji off because they were in front of them. The others were in front of Lee and Lea, so that no one would try to hit them. Lea and Lee were people that others would try to limit the danger from being hit by others that wanted them to shut up, Lee more so than Lea because she is Sakura's sister and if something happened Sakura would be sad and that's not tolerable. They both had gotten used to just one, now there were two, so even more problems. Even if Ino had gotten used to Lea, she was never able to handle her for a long period of time like now. Sandy and Kankuro were completely ignoring them having a conversation all in their world. And so was everyone else, except Ino who happened to be glaring at them the whole time, when she wasn't glaring at Itachi and Zaku at least.

That was a mistake though because Lea and Lee just pushed her buttons to the point where she growled at them, scaring Lea into a strange pedestrian, who caught her because he liked Sakura and Lee into knocking Isabeal over. Itachi saw it coming so he stepped behind Isabeal so fast that no one really saw it. He caught her so she never touched the ground. Seeing that Lee knocked into her sister started her on a whole new level of anger. Sandy moved between Zaku and Kin, since she was scared of Ino as it was, Itachi had picked up Isabeal and moved her to the side. Lea went to stand in front of Lee, who kind of coward in fear of Ino. Kankuro, who went to stand near Ino after her growl, grabbed Ino's upper arm and pulled her a little to stop her. Neji had her other arm, which surprised everyone watching because only her siblings could touch her, besides a Yuuhi that is.

"Lee, Lea, Zaku, Kin and Sandy, why don't you guys head into Best Buy?" Itachi stated since he saw that they were just outside the store now, and he could see a growing crowd, after he said that everyone left to get in the store. He started to glare at everyone, so that they would mind their own business. He adjusted Isabeal in his arms, so that she was sitting on one of his arms and her arms around his neck. "Neji and Kankuro since you two have a good grip on Ino stay out here till she calms down to a more manageable anger." Itachi finished.

"There's nothing to watch!" Ino sneered to the growing crowd and glaring at the crowd and Lee, who left to go in the store with the rest, frightening everyone. She hated being watched, it made her angrier.

"Everyone leave now."Kankuro and Neji barked together while glaring at them with Itachi. They hated people seeing her like this, which was odd since Neji only knew her for a few hours, he felt connected to her somehow. They also sensed her increasing anger, which they, especially Kankuro, didn't want to happen. Kankuro knew what could and would happen should this get any further.

All four of them had a good effect because everyone started to leave in a rush. After everyone was out of sight, Itachi made sure they could handle her by looking into their eyes and seeing their confidence and their quick nods, he left with Isabeal in arms to go inside the store.

Taking a few deep breathes, while both Neji and Kankuro had a grip on her, allowed her to calm down. At least until she noticed Kankuro's hand on her arm. She glared at it and then his face, signaling to let her go. He did but stayed close just in case. She took a few more deep breathes with her eyes closed. After her second one did Kankuro finally notice that Neji had his hand on her arms as well, and she hadn't glared at it or tried to bite it off. He smirked; he knew Neji would be the one to crack Ino.

"Neji make sure she doesn't get angry." With that Kankuro left to join the group in Best buy. Once there he said he wasn't needed and that Neji was taken care of it. Both Kin and Sandy couldn't believe that, so they took a quick peek outside and noticed, both ended up smirking. The guys didn't know what the big deal was besides her anger. Lea and Lee had gone off, saying they expected a text of what they needed to get. Isabeal was still in Itachi's arms; she had laid her head down on his shoulder, and started to drift off to sleep.

When Neji and Ino came in, she seemed to have calmed down until she looked at her sister and saw that Itachi was holding her. She started to glare and then saw that her sister had started to fall asleep. Itachi sensed that he was okay for now since Isabeal seemed comfortable. And he was, as long as he didn't do anything stupid. She then glared at Kankuro, for who knows what, except he knew she wanted her assignment so they could get out, because she hated shopping and she hated Best Buy.

"Itachi since you have Isabeal in your arms you guys will be partners and you will get the digital cameras that were ordered. All you have to do is go to that desk. Zaku and Kin can get plain cds, plain DVDs, Nancy drew PC games, ever quest pc games, and Guild wars Pc games. Lea and Lee will get battlefields, shooter DVD, NASCAR and football games. Kin text Lea the info." Kin did as told. No one wanted to be in the same vicinity. "Ino and Neji will you get National treasure one and two, and an eye for an eye?" he waited for a nod from Ino, Neji did so too, but he only asked because he really didn't want the girls to let some secrets out. Also he knew that the girls knew why he asked, the guys however raised a brow at his tactics. "Sandy and me will get Ring one and two, Hills Have Eyes, and Grudge." He finished up.

They went off and retrieved all the items requested. It didn't take too long to get the items because the people hanging out there got out of the way. They saw how Ino was already pissed, and knew not to mess with someone that could hold onto Ino and they knew not to create a mess with either the girls or Kankuro. They also knew not to mess with her sister, who they saw being held by an older looking man that had an aura not to be messed with.

* * *

**Kin and Zaku**

They started off and got to where they would start to grab things. He waited a safe distance then he started to ask.

"What was with Ino?" He asked.

"Ino doesn't like it when people knock into her sister because of sick she can get. She has something about her bones that no matter what milk or vitamins that she can easily break something if she had fallen. It was a good thing that Itachi-sensei caught her or we would have Ino on a killing spree. It's a good thing Kankuro is able to hold her arm like that. I'm surprised she let Neji hold her arm but I would rather keep my head than asking my cousin the question that is in my head."

"I wonder why Kankuro could hold her arm if she is as bad as this? And I am confused on why he would change tactics by asking her if she wanted to get the items."

"He is the only boy she would let grab her until Neji. And he has know her for awhile considering he has more than a friend relationship with her. Also he asked because Ino hates this place, she hates people, and many people that she especially hates spends there Fridays here. Thus meaning she does not like being here even more."

"Why send her here?"

"She is one of the top five feared girls at our school. And if it were another group they would bother them. And Ino would rather be bothered than have to hunt people who aren't worth her time."

They finished up and went to the front of the store to wait. And there they saw Itachi and Isabeal and waited with them.

* * *

**Kankuro and Sandy**

"It was a surprise that Neji didn't get hurt when he was holding Ino's arm."

"I knew it would be him to crack her."

"I know this is rude but I am still kind of scared of her after that one time."

"It's fine. I know she likes you though. I mean she told me herself that if I hurt you she would hurt me."

"I like her, I'm just scared of her too."

They finished up and headed for the front and met up with Itachi, Isabeal, who was still asleep, and Kin and Zaku.

* * *

**Neji and Ino**

"Feeling better?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Ino responded while nodding her head. "The only good thing about that is that all the bastards here and b*tches here are keeping away from everyone."

"May I ask?"

"Ask what?"

"You know what I want to know already." He looked at her in the eye. She looked him back and sighed turning her head.

"My sister has a bone problem no matter what vitamins or milk, she can easily break her bones. So if she had landed I would have killed them and then went to hospital to see what was broken. She could have easily needed surgery if Itachi didn't catch her."

"I see. I suppose you don't have that."

"No. Just her."

They finished and went to the front to meet the others.

* * *

They went off to their next destination, which was Office Depot. While on their way to office depot, Kin got a call from Matsuki.

_"We have a problem. Anko got a call from Renai-Sensei, and whatever happened to make Renai-sensei panic got Anko to be all quiet, and talk normally. That in itself is a feat. It definitely isn't good either."_ Matsuki said over the phone making Kin gasp. Alerting everyone to something the guys looked around with their eyes. Itachi adjusted Isabeal into a tighter grip, that wouldn't hurt or wake her up. Ino showed no sign of caring.

"Is everyone okay? I suppose we have to wait and hurry up." Kin told matsuki over the phone, _"Yeah we will have to wait but be forewarned it isn't good. And stay together. Be careful."_ "You guys as well. See you there. Be safe." Kin responded again and they hung up.

Matsuri texted everyone but Lea, because if she knew it would turn out really bad, and Kin because she knew that her sister had called her. Ino's phone rang, and she looked at it grunted and put it away. All the guys looked at her with eyebrows raised because they thought she would give more of an output of emotion if it dealt with one of the girls, which they were sure it did, because the guys promised no trouble for awhile.

Matsuri also texted Isabeal who woke up, and took one look at it and freaked out, which kind of made Ino mad. Isabeal was told that they would have to wait to find out what happened. Ino grunted "Isa-nee", and got Isabeal's attention. One look at each other and Isabeal nodded and cuddled her head into Itachi's neck again and fell back to sleep on Itachi's shoulder.

Sandy understood right away that they would have to wait. So that's what she texted back.

"Something happened we have to hurry. I don't know what it is but I don't think we should stay this slow." They arrived at Office depot and went in.

"Ino and Neji get highlighters, pens, and pencils?" At this both nodded, "Itachi and Isabeal get tape, staples, and paper clips, Kin and Zaku are to get sticky notes, paper, and print cartridges, Sandy and myself are to get scissors, and brief cases, and Lea and Lee get binders. And make sure to hurry!" Everyone left, though Lea and Lee ran to their destinations.

* * *

**Lea and Lee**

"We youthfully must youthfully get everything fast or we will run 100 laps around the park!" they yelled together and grabbed everything.

* * *

**Kankuro and Sandy**

"Lets hope we don't have to fight anyone." Sandy commented.

"If we do I hope it isn't Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, or Lenny. I mean we could handle Cody to a point. But the others not so much at all."

"True. So what do think happened?"

"I think a boy went up to Sakura and tried to flirt and it scared her. And because they are at the park, which I pretty much know or we would have heard it through the stores, means she didn't tell the boys. And so now they are p*ssed."

"That sounds about right. You know what is scary?"

"What?"

"You predicted that without being here for a long time." She smirked. "you wouldn't have a complex involving Gaara, Cody or Lenny do you?"

"GAH! NO WAY!" Sandy started to laugh.

"Sorry had to laugh to make me feel better."

"GAH. I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES OUT!"

"hmm. I don't know if you don't. I mean if you didn't why would you picture a complex with them."

"NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" And with that they went to the front with Kankuro rubbing his eyes to get whatever image he came up with and Sandy laughing hysterically, where they met with Lee and Lea.

* * *

**Kin and Zaku**

"Lets hope we don't have to fight anyone. Not that I don't like fighting but we promised no trouble for now." Zaku commented.

"If we do I hope it isn't Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, or Lenny. I mean we could handle Cody to a point. But the others not so much at all."

"Okay, I can understand Gaara and Sasuke, and maybe Lenny but Sakura not so much." He glanced at her. "Can't see that happening. She seems too sweet and innocent, how can you say she can be scary like Gaara? And another thing that was bothering me, her piercings? She is shy, sweet, caring, and innocent. Why in the world would she have that many piercings?"

"Did you notice the color order?" She asked, and Zaku nodded his head. "She never deviants from that color order, the colors signifies importance and no matter what she never changes them, not even for dances, which all the girls have only been to once and it didn't end well. Don't ask." She saw the curious look he sent her and he saw the look of pure hatred, and how she was completely pissed, so he didn't ask. "And you can't picture it because you never saw her when she is angry. That in itself is a feat but quite dangerous."

"So what do think happened?"

"I think a boy went up to Sakura and tried to flirt and it scared her. And because they are at the park, which I pretty much know or we would have heard it through the stores, means she didn't tell the boys. And so now they are p*ssed."

Somewhere in the store…. "GAH! NO WAY!" someone laughing a little less loud than the scream and then "GAH. I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES OUT!"

"That sounded like Kankuro." Zaku said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is. Kankuro has a really loud scream. And I should know considering. He must have guessed what happened, and she joked about him guessing it right. Something involving a boy complex with Gaara or Lenny or Cody to make herself feel better about the situation and he screamed."

"That is a little scary, a boy complex I mean I can get why he would need to bleach his eyes out."

"Don't tell the others or you might be asked if you had one because you pictured it." She chuckled a bit.

"Noted. Question?"

"Answer." She smirked.

"Funny. You said you should know considering….?"

"Fine only because you and I are getting along and there has never been a time that I got along with someone outside of my family or the Yuuhi family. Kankuro is my cousin, he is Ino and Isabeal's step-brother. Which is why he knows so much and can grab her arm. But don't tell anyone. We all want to see everyone's face when they figure it out."

"Copy that."

And with that they met at the front to see Lea and Lee doing push ups and Sandy laughing so hard she had her arm held by Kankuro, who was keeping her up, while he rubbed is eyes with the other and not looking so happy.

* * *

**Ino and Neji**

"Not worried?" Ino asked.

"No. if I had anything to worry about you would have shown some signs of worrying yourself. So no." Neji responded back.

"What do you think of Sandy?"

"Don't know her much" Neji said raising his eyebrow at her, "why?"

"She likes my step-brother. I like her enough to protect her but I don't know if I like her liking my brother or in the future dating him yet."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known her for years and it it was in the first six months of meeting her that I knew she liked him. I glared. I glared even harder when Kuro-ani liked her back."

"Wait Kuro-ani? Are you saying that Kankuro is your brother?"

"Yes. Why else do you think he knows so much and why he was able to grab my arm? The girls thought it would be funny to watch everyone's faces when they figured it out so we didn't say anything."

"That would be entertaining."

Somewhere in the store…. "GAH! NO WAY!" someone laughing a little less loud than the scream and then "GAH. I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES OUT!"

"That sounded like Kankuro." Neji said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is. Kankuro has a really loud scream. He must have guessed what happened, and Sandy joked about him guessing it right. Something involving a boy complex with Gaara or Lenny or Cody to make herself feel better about the situation and he screamed."

"That is a little scary, a boy complex I mean I can get why he would need to bleach his eyes out."

"Don't tell the others or you might be asked if you had one because you pictured it." She chuckled a bit.

"Noted."

"What do you think about Itachi?"

"He is impressive fighter at all styles, he is good at educational subjects, and he is interested in a lot of things like music and art. He seems to be a good brother, nothing that bothers me about him besides him being from a rival clan. He is a gentleman when it is called for. And he protective of those he cares for. Why?"

"So him catching Isa-nee, adjusting her to be more comfortable, and tightening his grip when he thought there was danger was him being a gentleman or does he care for my sister?"

"I would say both. He was observing her through dinner and he must have noticed she need more protection or another person watching her just as you do. Again I ask why?"

"I think she likes him. She doesn't just fall asleep on guys that we don't know. She rarely does it for anyone but Kuro-ani, and Gaara if he is coaxed into holding her but that is rare. And she was observing him too. I don't like it." She glared at nothing.

"He won't hurt her."

"I suppose you'll say the same for the Sasuke-character?"

"He is similar. He might get mad hearing that out loud because His older brother likes to tease him. But he likes art, and music, sometimes I catch him playing or drawing, I can tell you he really is good at subject as school, we have a rivalry between each other. And we always get the same score, which is high. He is also an impressive fighter at all styles; again it's a rivalry. He is protective of those he likes and cares for and he is a gentleman. Again our clans are rivals so we are always competing."

"At least it isn't for the same girl this time. He seems to like Sakura. He hurts her though and he will die a slow and painful death."

"True."

They met up at the front to see Lea and Lee doing push ups. Kin and Zaku were waiting patiently trying to not kill either Lea or Lee, and Sandy still laughing at Kankuro.

* * *

**Itachi and Isabeal**

"I'm sorry I am not much help." Isabeal said as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"It's fine. Just sleep. No one will hurt you. I won't let them."

"I know, I can feel it in the way you hold me. It's so nice and warm and I feel nice and safe."

Somewhere in the store…. "GAH! NO WAY!" someone laughing a little less loud than the scream and then "GAH. I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES OUT!"

"I don't even want to know." He sighed shaking his head. And she giggled.

They met at the front. They left the store with no incident and went on their way to figure out what happened. They met up with group 2 and started walking as one group. They walked side by side, sort of silently because they didn't want to piss off Ino, Tayuya and Ten-ten.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	18. Gettting there Groups 1&2&3

**Chapter 18**

Group 2 and 1 were walking at a fast pace to get to the old park where they were supposed to meet up at. Along the way they caught up with group three. Oddly enough they had waited a little bit till they all got there.

"You waited for us. I thought something happened?" Kiba asked, a little nervous because he didn't want anyone to get mad at him for asking.

"Do we look stupid?" Otoha and Okyuo said in unison.

"We waited for a reason." Matsuri and Matsuki responded, speaking in unison.

"Why would that be?" Kiba shot back. Naruto keeping quiet for once because he was scared of the girls and he was worried that whatever the problem was, it would go after Hinata and he was keeping her in sight and concentrating on keeping her safe. Ten-ten, Tayuya, Lily, Meogi, Konohamaru, Ino, Sandy, Kin, Kankuro, Hinata, and Lea all knew why so they didn't bother. The guys were keeping track of the girls, for safety reasons, the older ones were worrying about the other teens. Isabeal was still asleep, and Itachi was worried for her and his brother since he had sent a small text out to him and asking about it but no reply came.

"There was no point to be there when we wouldn't be able to do anything yet. The people who would be angry would be Gaara, Cody, and Lenny. Lenny and Gaara would be the hardest to control, Sakura is the only one who can control both. Besides Hanabi, Ayame, and Temari, but they can only control one each. We would be in the way."Anko responded in a grim voice. "Some of us value our lives and would like to take them on when everyone is present." All the guys thought about what she said then and agreed, though they only thought it would be Gaara, since they have never seen Lenny or Cody pissed.

"So we should be going then." Iruka said next and everyone agreed. He had a scar on his nose, and a silver dolphin charm on a black thick thread for a necklace. (**His hair is like in the anime) **He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt that had a rounded v-neck. On top of the black shirt he had a green hoodie that had draw strings on it, and a lighter green jacket on top. He had a dark blue head band on his head covering his forehead.

Itachi hasn't received a message from Sasuke yet, so he asked, "Has any one received a message from one of the other guys from the other two groups?" All the guys took out their phones to check, girls did too just in case, and they all shook their heads. Isabeal woke up and tried to nuzzle her face into his neck to calm him down.

"I'm sure your brother is fine Itachi." Iruka tried to assure him, but Itachi's face didn't look any better.

"I agree!" Isabeal said. And then laid her head back down and cuddle to him even more.

"My Oneechan **(elder sister)** would have called if someone was hurt. And from what I have seen today, my Kura-imóto **(younger sister)** would be the one we would have to control, which I might add is scarier than Gaara on steroids. She seems to have taken a liking of him, and she… isn't one to taking a liking to any guy this fast." Lily changed her mind and reworded her last sentence. She may trust them, but it wouldn't be the best to let them in on one of their secrets.

"Lily-san is right, at least about someone calling if someone was hurt. I don't know about the other part." Genma stated. The boys were just going to forget the hesitation of Lily's last comment about her sister.

Everyone nodded their heads and started to walk in pairs of four down the sidewalk. The civilians had noticed the girls' expression, and the fact that Anko wasn't yelling anymore and got out of their way, and by that they just moved to the other side walk across the street to stay away.

The guys made it a habit of staying on the outside of the rows. **(AN- so it went boy Girl girl boy)** First row only had two people, Lee and Lea, since no one wanted to be by them and everyone else would avoid them since they don't like Lea. The second row consisted of **(in this order)** Iruka, Anko, Hinata, and then Naruto. Third row consisted of **(again in this order)** Kiba, Ten-ten, Tayuya, and Tonbo. Fourth row was Kotetsu, Otoha, Okyuo, and Hayate. Fifth row was Mozuku, Matsuki, Matsuri, and Izumo. The sixth row was Konohamaru, Meogi, Itachi, **(who still held Isabeal in his arms)** Sandy, and Kankuro. Zaku and Kin made their own little row but made sure that Ino was still able to see her sister, her step-brother, **(who only the girls still know about, none of the guys except Gaara, Cody, Lenny, Neji, Zaku and Konohamaru know about)** Kin herself, and her other two cousins. They also made sure that if something did happen to make her angry that Kankuro would be able to get to her fast enough to grab her arm. Behind Kin and Zaku was **(in this order)** Neji, Ino, **(who was still able to see the people in her family)** Lily, and Genma.

All the girls were grim, thinking the worst. The guys saw how hard the girls were thinking, though the ones that weren't were Lea and Lee, because they didn't know something had happened, Isabeal, also because she fell back to sleep and that made Itachi hold her protectively and it seemed to others that he thought that she was fragile. And Lily who had an air of confidence that this something wasn't as bad as her sister made out.

They made it there without any more problems, but they could sense the tension from Cody, Lenny, Gaara, and surprisingly Sasuke. The guys could see the glow of their aura. Hinata used a small spell on her eyes, so that the boys wouldn't notice the veins on around her eyes, but she saw through the wall. She saw that there aura was stronger and that Sasuke had Sakura on his lap. She saw that she was asleep. No one hurt her but the guys were being protective.

"It seems as though Lily-sensei is right. There isn't as big a problem as we thought." Hinata stated.

"Yeah. And how would you know?" Kiba sarcastically shot back at her, which resulted in Ten-ten smacking him on the head really hard. "Damn." He rubbed the little bump on his head. He forgot about her for a second when asking the question.

"You're an idiot." Ten-ten replied. All of the girls sighed in relief, and continued. The guys caught up, and even after Hinata told them it wasn't so bad, they still kept their eyes out for the girls.

Kin started to have telepathic conversation with Ten-ten, Tayuya, Sandy, and Anko

'_Hey. I think we should lighten the mood a little. Don't you guys agree?' Kin stated._

'_H*LL YEAH! LET'S DO IT AS LONG AS IT ISN'T TO ONE OF THE GILRS!' Anko yelled. Everyone at that point winced at her loudness. The wincing was very dominant that others saw it, but they shook it off when questioned._

'_Agreed. It makes things easier. And Anko-sensei, would you please not yell in our heads? ' Sandy said. 'But what should we do?'_

'_As long as I get a kick out of it.' Tayuya and Ten-ten stated together. Everyone shivered after that._

'_That is sort of scary when you do it together.' Kin replied. 'And you should know Sandy, you did it with Kankuro back at the store. This will be highly entertaining.' She smirked. _

'_It's even worse than when Cody, Gaara, and Lenny do it together since they are related and you two aren't. And wait you heard what I said?' Sandy replied back._

'_No. Not what you said but what Kankuro yelled.' Kin said._

'_This is going to be good isn't?' Ten-ten and Tayuya said together. And Anko yelled it. They all winced again._

"So Kankuro." Kin started out, she had nudged Zaku and smirked at him while saying this. Zaku raised his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"What?" Kankuro responded while raising his eyebrow.

"How is that boy complex?" Kin said smirking at him. All of the girls paused and then started to walk again. The boys who were not in his group to begin with stared at her a little confused but the others not so much.

"GAH! I DON'T HAVE A COMPLEX INVOLVING GAARA, OR CODY OR LENNY, OR ANY OTHER BOY!" He looked at her like she was crazy. _'Well she probably is. She is related to Ino directly. Unlike me who is her step brother.' _He thought. Isabeal woke up again to his screaming.

'_I heard that Kuro-ani.' Ino said in his head with her telepathic connection._

'_I am not crazy just bored and thought everyone should laugh the tension away.' Kin argued in his head._

'_Are my thoughts not private?' Kankuro said back in his head._

'_No they aren't.' Both Ino and Kin said in unison. _The unison part made him shiver.

"You know she never said anything about there being specific boys?" Ten-ten and Tayuya said smirking at him.

"I REALLY NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES OUT NOW!" Kankuro yelled back looking at the two of them like they were insane.

"hmm. I don't know if you don't have a complex. I mean if you didn't why would you picture a complex with them or any other boy." Ten-ten, Tayuya, and Kin said in unison. By now all the were chuckling or downright laughing except Itachi, and the girls were downright laughing except Ino who was just chuckling, and Isabeal who was trying to make Itachi feel better by nuzzling his neck. She even placed a small kiss to it, which then cause Ino to glare heavily at him. No one noticed, but Itachi since it was his neck, because they were busy laughing or chuckling at the incident.

"OKAY. THAT IS SO ENOUGH TEASING. I DON'T CARE IF IT IS TO MAKE PEOPLE FEEL BETTER OR NOT AND STOP TALKING IN UNISON IT'S FREAKY! ESPECIALLY SINCE NONE OF YOU ARE RELATED!"

"So you were right about what you thought he screamed about in the store." Zaku chuckled. While they finished walking Isabeal fell back to sleep.

They walked into the park to find Sasuke sitting by a Sakura tree with a Sakura that was in his lap, she looked to be asleep. Lenny, Gaara, and Cody were glaring at him; they were standing in a circle around him too. Sasuke's back was against the tree, he was holding her protectively. Kurenai was pacing around everyone, and Kakashi was staring at her ass. The guys from the other groups stood defensively in front of the girls, who (girls) looked very amused with what was happening. Temari, Hanabi, and Ayame were standing close by but their faces were grim.

Once Itachi saw his brother in the middle of the three, glared at them even though they wouldn't see, and tightened his grip on Isabeal, which still didn't wake her up, Ino was watching carefully for that. All of the guys turned to look at Hinata.

"You call that not big, those three are in the top ten… in fighting skills!" Kiba yelled back and it earned him a smack from Ten-ten and Naruto hitting him hard. "Okay, I understand Ten-ten's hit but why the fuck did you hit me Naruto?"

Naruto glared in return. Temari saw them and walked over.

"Temari! What's going on?" Sandy, Kankuro, Meogi, Hinata, Otoha, Konohamaru, Okyuo, Matsuri, and Matsuki asked in unison. All the guys thought it was cute that they could speak all at once, but were confused to why Kankuro and Konohamaru could do it as well.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED?" Tayuya, Ten-ten, and Anko shouted.

"Can you please explain what is happening?" Genma and Lily asked. They pretty much asked all three questions without letting her talk after one.

"Everyone needs to breathe. No one was hurt." Temari started. "Gaara, Lenny, and Cody aren't necessary pissed at Sasuke, their just angry that she didn't tell them something. It went like this." And she started to retell everything.


	19. What happened? In story form

**I don't Own Naruto! If I did I would have made Sasuke sleep with Sakura!**

* * *

**Previously:**

Once with the group again they set out for their final destination to meet up with the rest of the groups at the park. And again Sakura was pulling Gaara's hand and calling him Panda-chan, but she glimpsed back and saw Sasuke glaring at their hands so she stopped, dropped Gaara's hand, which made him look at her funny, went back and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up with her. She then grabbed Gaara's hand again and gently pulled them both to the park. Since she was smiling Sasuke let her pull him and he smirked at her loving that fact the he too was making her smile.

* * *

**Back to the story:**

"**So this is what happened?" Temari said. (No one's pov for story, just what happened)**

* * *

They made it to the park without problems, since Gaara scared everyone. And everyone knew not to mess with the girls and knew not to mess with the guys that hung out with them.

They got in the park and, "We're here!" Sakura stated loudly… but when no other sound came she looked around and saw no one else had made it there. "Guess we are the first group to finish. Oh well. Come on Panda-chan." She dropped Sasuke's hand and pulled Gaara to the swings. She sat down on one and he started to push her. She kept saying higher and higher like a little child, but it made her giggle a lot and it made her happy which made Gaara actually follow orders.

Hanabi, Temari, and Lenny started to talk. Kurenai and Kakashi found a tree with shade, Kakashi laid down and Kurenai laid on top of him and started to make out with him. Hanabi, Temari, Shino, Crystal, and Sasuke looked disguisted, but the girls found it funny. Lenny glared at him, and so did Gaara. Sakura was too busy giggling.

Shino and Crystal went off to talk about bugs, and talk about other stuff. The girls noticed that they hit it off, and Sakura noticed her older sister's smile when talking to him.

Sasuke stood by a tree, trying not to get aggravated that Gaara was making the girl he liked smile like that. But he enjoyed watching her smile.

No one knew how long it was but a little later group four came. Yashamaru, Suzume, Saima, Ibiki, Martyna, Asuma, and Katie saw Kurenai and Kakashi. Then they blinked… and then shook their heads. Cody saw them and glared.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grunted.

"Do they ever stop?" Ayame asked. Everyone shook their heads no. Then they caught glimpse Shino and Crystal talking and decided to let them be. Then they saw Sasuke, they saw him glare but then his face went back to a form the guys never saw on him, it was one of enjoyment. They looked to the source to see Gaara pushing Sakura on the swing. The guys couldn't believe it. Gaara pushing a girl on the swing, gently I might add, following her order of wanting to go higher, and then he had a small smile on his face.

"Well now. That is a surprise." Asuma stated.

"Not really. She has an effect on everyone she meets. And considering Gaara's known her for a long time." Ayame giggled. She saw Cody look at them and smile. She knew he wants to join them but he was letting them be. The guys turned back to look at Sasuke to see him going back and forth with his emotions. They thought he was conflicted, because he looked like he wanted to

"Guess Sasuke found someone he likes, since he looks like he wants to be the one to put a smile on her face." Yashamaru stated after that. Everyone nodded their head.

"Just as long as he doesn't hurt her, he won't die." Cody stated with venomously. All the guys looked at him confused. The girls knew he was being protective.

The adults went to a shaded area and started to get to know each other, so that no one would step on others with their habits. Cody and Ayame joined in conversation with Temari, Lenny, and Hanabi. Katie thought it would be best to check on Sasuke, so she walked over to him, with Shikamaru following.

"Hey… Sasuke was it?" Katie asked.

"aa" he grunted back. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Troublesome. It is Sasuke. Aa usually means yes while hn means no. Usually." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh. Well that helps. Anything happen?" Katie asked. She really didn't thinks so, but knowing the town and Sakura, it's better to check for safety reasons, since she knew that Sakura wouldn't tell anyone else.

"We paired off in groups. Went to get stuff. " Sasuke responded bluntly. By now Shikamaru was slightly leaning into Katie and looking at the clouds. Sasuke noticed but didn't say anything about Shikamaru liking someone because he too was being pulled in by the thing called love.

"Nothing else? Nothing that seems peculiar?"

Sasuke thought about it, though she thought she was being ignored. Then something in his eyes said that he thought of something. His eyes looked like he went back in his memory. "Someone tried to get close to her when Sakura and I were in pairs together. I put her behind me since she seemed scared, she was backing up as he got closer. I scared him off. Then she started babbling about me being mad at Gaara, which I kind of was, you say anything about me being jealous and I'll kill you. She looked as though she was scared of the guy."

When he came back to reality he saw Katie's face. The look on Katie face told him he should have addressed it with someone sooner. "Go to Lenny and Cody wait to tell them till I get Gaara over there." She looked pissed. She took a deep breath and looked like she was pretending to be fine. Shikamaru heard everything thought it was best to follow orders. So he and Sasuke went to Lenny and Cody, who were still in a conversation with Temari, Hanabi, and Ayame. Katie went over to Gaara and gave him a look that told him something happened and looked over at Lenny and Cody. He nodded, knowing he was to hear what was happening. By now Sakura was tired and wanting to get off. So Gaara first stopped the swing and Katie stayed and talked with her.

Gaara joined in the group. "What the hell happened?" He asked. Sasuke repeated everything he told Katie. And if looks could he would be dead from Cody, Lenny, and Gaara's glare. Ayame and Hanabi dragged Shikamaru over to the adults and told them what happened. The guys, though confused, understood that this was bad and stayed close.

After that Sasuke was asked to describe the person, he did so. He just wanted to be sure that Sakura didn't get hurt and that she was happy. He looked over and saw that she was rubbing her eyes, remembering that she doesn't sleep well. He was looking at her when Lenny said something that sounded like an order.

"YOU. YOU GET YOUR ASS TO SAKURA'S SIDE AND DON'T LEAVE IT." Lenny commanded. Sasuke did as told, thinking the worst. Even though it was an order and he doesn't usually take them well, he liked this one. Lenny looked at his brothers who nodded. Then looked at Temari and she nodded as well. The three males went out of the park.

After letting them a safe distance to do what they needed to make sure this didn't happen again. She went over to the two that were making out and told them, that the boys went to kill someone. Kurenai pulled herself up and noticed that three most dangerous of the guys were gone. She demanded to know what happened. Temari explained what had happened.

* * *

**Over by Sakura.**

She saw Sasuke coming to join her and Katie. She was excited by this, but then noticed his expression.

"what? What happened? Is everything okay?" She was talking a mile a minute.

Sasuke seeing that he made her unhappy and worried, changed his expressions. "nothing. Relax." When she didn't he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her, one hand on her head slightly rubbing it, the other around her waist. He was whispering to her to calm down. When she did relax, she snuggled more into him, which he enjoyed, he smiled a bit. Sakura thought about how good he smelled, how strong he was, how warm she was in his arms, how gently he was with her, his protective side, and how she felt safe within his arms. Katie noticed that she may fall asleep, remembering how peacefully she slept in Sasuke's arms the night before. She didn't tell anyone since she wasn't noticed.

After a few more minutes she was right, Sakura was asleep peacefully. "You may want to take her into the shade. She fell asleep. You should let her rest in your arms. Now I know a lot of people will be angry but as you know from last night she doesn't sleep well. No one will hurt you; I will make sure of that." Katie said. Sasuke nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the shade.

* * *

**The others.**

Temari, Kurenai, and Kakashi joined the others. Kurenai started to pace. When they saw Katie joined them, the girls searched for the sight of Sakura, only to find Sasuke carrying her. "She fell asleep. Leave her be." Katie said and commanded when she reached them.

Soon after that Crystal and Shino head to the group, Ayame told them that some guy scared Sakura. Crystal nodded. They then felt a powerful, and pissed off aura, and to top it off they felt three of them. Everyone knew one of the was Gaara, the girls knew right away that the other two were Cody and Lenny, the guys just figured it was them.

Sasuke felt it too; he tightened his hold on her. He made it to the tree and sat down with her on his lap. She twisted slightly, her ear on his heart and snuggled closer to the warmth and his protective embrace. He then let his aura known he was not to be messed with.

When the trio came back, all the girls knew that the guy that they took for a threat was no more a threat. But they were still angry, at themselves for not noticing, and at her for not telling though they would never be truly angry at her. They looked around for her and Sasuke since they put him in charge. They saw her snuggled up to him at the base of a huge tree.

They knew she was tired, and knew that she had sleeping problems, so her falling to sleep and staying asleep was a big deal. But they were still too pissed off to be able to calmly deal with her sleeping on Sasuke.

They then surrounded him and glared. Sasuke tightened his grip again. Not knowing what to expect.

They stayed like that forever. The other people waited for the others, but knew they had to keep watching in case something did happen.

After awhile they heard a yell, they looked over and saw Kiba getting smacked and hit by Ten-ten and Naruto. Temari stated that she would go over and explain.

* * *

"**And that is what happened from group five, my group, getting to the park to group four joining us to what happened." Temari finished. "they won't hurt him. They know better. Trust me. They also know that she has taking a liking to him and if he gets hurt we won't have to worry about them hurting anyone. Just them getting hurt. Sakura is scary when she is pissed, which thankfully doesn't happen often. She is also scarier than Gaara on steroids when she is pissed…. And if she did start fighting them, they would never fight back." She was smirking by then. **

**Once the guys figured, she was telling the truth about a fight breaking out between the trio and Sasuke, they joined the others. The girls had already joined up, but Ten-ten, and Tayuya went to glare at Sasuke too. Kiba and his dog followed, just in case a fight did break out, he wanted to get her to safety, and Tonbo followed to for the same reasons. Though when Sasuke saw the guys they both had smirks on their faces, to which he glared at them. They all noticed that at that point Sakura snuggled closer to him again. Temari came over to drag Gaara away, Lenny was pulled away by Hanabi, and Cody walked back over to Ayame. They started another conversation with the girls while they continued to glare from a distance, and their arms were crossed.**

**Kiba and Tonbo figured Sasuke had enough and they both through the girls over their shoulders, Ten-ten was placed on Kiba's, while Tayuya was on Tonbo's. To which they started to scream at them and kept hitting them on their backs. They then smirked on last time at him and walked away to join the others.**

**Sasuke then sighed, but then he smiled again because she had snuggled even closer. He looked down at her and smiled more, tightening his hold.**

**The girls went back to what they were doing before, the guys joined them but kept themselves on guard. ****Read and Review!**


End file.
